Resplandecer de Vongola: Media Noche
by Clan AFY
Summary: Después de haber hecho un trato con Reborn, Tsunayoshi se convierte en el décimo jefe de Vongola, la mafia con mayor historia y poder en el mundo. Como jefe tomo la decisión de limpiar el nombre de la familia cortando lazos con la mafia… pero su camino a la luz, sera cubierto de rojo... la venganza y la muerte serán los anfitriones de esta parte de su vida... así como el AMOR.
1. Happy Halloween

**TETSUNA:** ¡HOLA! HEMOS REGRESADO Y CON LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA ¡ESPERAMOS Y LES GUSTE!

 **KHR NO NOS PERTENECE**

 **TITULO:** Resplandecer de Vongola: Media Noche

 **AUTORA:** Tetsuna Hibari

 **RESUMEN:**

Después de haber hecho un trato con un demonio -Reborn-, Tsunayoshi se convierte en el décimo jefe de Vongola, la mafia con mayor historia y poder del bajo mundo.

Como jefe tomo la decisión de limpiar el nombre de la familia cortando lazos con la mafia… pero su camino a la luz, ser cubierto de rojo, y no presidente de rosas…

…la venganza y la muerte serán los anfitriones de esta parte de su vida… y el AMOR será su motivación.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **GÉNEROS** **:** Romántico, Fantasía, Shonen.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Tortura, Violación, Muerte de personaje.

 **SAGA:** Resplandecer de Vongola.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - Happy Halloween.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde la sucesión del Décimo Vongola, los chicos estaban un poco más acostumbrados a su vida en Italia y a sus actividades dentro de la organización. La verdad es que durante esas semanas todo había sido un poco caótico pero ahora por fin había un poco de tranquilidad.

La convivencia con las nieves había sido difícil al inicio; principalmente por la personalidad fría de Gelaro y su desconfianza con las personas que no conocía, sumándolo al resentimiento automático que mostraba Yukiko con cualquier chica… pero gracias a diferentes eventos por fin habían conseguido acercarse a ellos y entablar una mejor relación, tal vez no una tan cercana como Tsuna quisiera, pero si tolerable. Lo que nunca el Décimo espero, fue con quienes congeniaran mejor sus nieves, siendo una amistad impensada para él no de no haberla visto.

Yukiko después de haber abandonado su idea de relacionarse con Gokudera de manera sentimental, había encontrado en el chico su mejor confidente, ambos peli-claros habían entablado una camaradería que provocaba que Gelaro sospechara.

Por otra parte, Gelaro había congeniado muy bien con Mukuro, llegando a entenderse con simples señas y siendo un gran equipo en las pequeñas misiones que se les daba. Ambos varones compartían cierta desconfianza, sobre la relación que Hayato mantenía con Chrome y Yukiko.

Era un día normal para todos en la mansión de la décima generación, como en las últimas semanas.

-Hemos regresado. -anuncio Ayaka acercándose a Yukiko junto con Mitsuki- Estas de muy buen humor hoy, Yukiko.

-Ayaka, Oka-san. Bienvenidas. ¿Cómo les fue? -pregunto desde el sillón en donde estaba tomando un té.

Las otras dos se acercaron después de dejar sus mochilas en alguno de los sillones, le pidieron a Bella, que pasaba por ahí, unos bocadillos para acompañar un rato a la chica mientras platicaban. Tomaron asiento y esperaron su pedido.

-Bien. ¿Y? ¿Por qué tan feliz Yukiko? -pregunto curiosa Mitsuki mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel.

-Estaba recordado. -respondió con una sonrisa la albina.

-Mmm… ¿Y qué…? -Ayaka enmudeció al ver a cierta persona pasar por la puerta de la sala, siguiendo a Paola.- Señor Bill.

El susodicho detuvo su andar y volteo a ver quién lo llamaba, con una sonrisa cortes observo a la pelinegra y a la pelirroja acercarse a él.

-Señorita Ayaka, buen día. -respondió el policía.

-Buen día. -respondió.

-Buenos días señor Bill, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? -Pregunto Mitsuki con una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Mitsuki. Vine de visita, quiero hablar con el Décimo. -contesto amablemente.

-¿Con Tsuna? -cuestiono Ayaka.

El policía asintió, no quería revelarles mucho a las chicas debido a que no tenía en claro la relación que tenían con el Vongola, él aseguraba que solo eran amigas, sin embargo cuando quiso investigarlas, simplemente nunca encontró algo sobre ellas, algo extraño a su parecer.

-¿Para…? -Mitsuki no completo su pregunta debido a la sorpresa. El rubio se había acercado demasiado a ella.

-Permítame. -dijo Bill, rozando la comisura de los labios de Mitsuki.- Tiene un poco de merengue.

-Gracias. -murmuro.

La Ichinose se sonrojo como un tomate, cubriéndose con sus manos la parte baja del rostro, la había tomado completamente con la guardia baja. La Hibari intento ahogar su risa, ver avergonzada a su amiga no era muy común.

-De nada. -contesto el mayor complacido, la reacción de la chica le pareció linda.

-Buenos días Bill. -dijo Yukiko en un tono frio poco usual en ella, mientras se acercaba algo tensa

Su decisión al inicio había sido mantener la distancia pero no le gustaba ver a Mitsuki con otro hombre, que no fuera el que ella escogió para su amiga. Mitsuki Ichinose ya no estaba disponible porque así lo decidió la Bertesco.

-Buenos días Yukiko. -dijo el joven sin mirarla, sonriéndole a las otras dos.

-Señor Bill por aquí, el Décimo lo espera en su despacho. -anuncio Bella llevándoselo consigo.

-Con su permiso. -se despidió.

Las chicas no lo perdieron de vista hasta que llego a la cima de las escaleras, e inmediatamente las mayores miraron inquisidoramente a la nieve menor, que se estremeció por la intensidad de las miradas.

-¿Por qué te trato tan distante? -pregunto Mitsuki a Yukiko, que solo pudo suspirar.

-Es una larga historia Oka-san. -dijo con pesar la albina, dando la vuelta para regresar a su lugar.

-No te preocupes yo te escuchare. -le contesto mientras la seguían.

La Bertesco no contesto, se mantuvo en silencio al igual que sus compañeras. Después de unos cortos pero incomodos minutos las miro fijamente decidida a hablar, ya que se dio cuenta que no se darían por vencidas gracias a su pose definitiva e intimidante.

-Suéltalo. -exigió Ayaka con una sonrisa, ¿qué secretos ocultaba aquella chiquilla?

-Pues… todo empezó desde que lo conocí…

.

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

.

Yukiko, Ayaka, Daniela y Yuni, se habían escapado de la escuela, yéndose a pasear por la cuidad. No tenían algo importante que realizar en sus respectivos estudios por lo que no vieron nada de malo disfrutar un poco más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **((Angelice/ Marlene: #con voz y pose de comerciar#**_ _Nunca deben irse de pinta…_

 _ **Marlene:**_ _Si alguien las cacha el castigo será peor._

 _ **Angelice:**_ _La chancla de mamá duele_

 _ **Tetsuna:**_ _A callar… #_ _ **las golpea#…**_ _el saltarse las clases no es solo malo por ser regañados, sino porque te pierdes de algo importante que se podría darse en la clase… #_ _ **sigue hablando mientras las demás la arrastran para continuar la historia…#))**_

 _ **.**_

-Vayamos a comer a la plaza, ya tengo hambre. -se quejó la albina.

-Si, a mí también me ha entrado algo de hambre. -apoyo Daniela a su querida amiga.

-Entonces vamos. -dijo Yuni.

Ayaka sonrió levemente, no importaba si Yuni tenía la misma edad que las otras dos, simplemente la jefa de la familia Nero no podía evitar querer consentir a las contrarias. Las 4 chicas caminaron hasta la plaza comercial más cercana, para comer tranquilamente y continuar hablando de tonterías.

Al llegar pidieron algo de comer en algunos puestos de comida rápida. Para luego sentarse en mesas de la plaza, donde empezaron a degustar de su comida y continuar con su plática sobre el último amorío de la albina.

-¡Ah! Que rico. -exclamaron felices las menores del grupo, haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra. Como la mayor del grupo, veía a todas como sus hermanitas menores.

-Ayaka ¿qué comes tú? -pregunto curiosa la albina. No conocía lo que degustaba la Hibari.

-¿Mmm…? -la pelinegra salió de su fantasía donde todas la llamaban "Onee-sama" para presar atención a lo que le decían- ¡Ah! Es comida japonesa, me encontré con un puesto que vendía comida de mi país y mi estómago exigió comer takoyaki.

-¿Sabe bien? -preguntó curiosa la Bertesco.

Tanto Yukiko como Daniela esperaron expectantes la respuesta, la verdad era que nunca habían probado la comida japonesa siendo nativas de Europa. La Hibari enarco una ceja, no comprendiendo como ambas siendo como eran nunca hubieran probado eso, principalmente la albina, que vivía con Tsuna, un japonés nativo. Cuando iba a cuestionarla su memoria se agilizo, informándole que nunca había visto que en la mansión Vongola se sirviera comida del país del sol naciente.

-¿Gustan? -pregunto con cierto tono de altanería, al que ya estaban acostumbradas la demás por lo que no lo tomaron a mal.

Ayaka podía creerse superior por probar aquellos manjares pero no les importaba. La curiosidad era mayor por lo que no pudieron rechazar el ofrecimiento. La bolita de pulpo fue del gusto de las amigas que corrieron a comprarse lo mismo. Disfrutaron de su comida con una charla amena entre amigas, sintiendo la complicidad de ocultarle su huida a Mitsuki, quien seguramente las regañaría.

Después de terminar decidieron ir al cine a ver una película, sin embargo su plan se vio obstaculizado por un alboroto a las afueras del lugar. Varios policías se encontraban discutiendo con tres chicas. Por lo que pudieron escuchar de la discusión, una de las chicas que estaba involucrada se había robado ropa en una tienda al lado del cinema y sus amigas la cubrían. El problema radicaba en que los oficiales no sabían quién era la culpable y ninguna quería delatar a su amiga.

Como típicas adolescentes curiosas, se quedaron a observar la escena y el posible desenlace de la historia.

-No todos los días ves algo así _. -_ había alegado Yukiko en su defensa.

Todas estaban de acuerdo que de cierta manera, era divertido ver a tu enemigo natural (la policía), perseguir a alguien que no fueras tú (un mafioso), como era el caso de ellas.

-Me gustan estos grupitos, son como la mafia…

-¿Qué? -Yukiko se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz cerca de ella.

Miro a su lado, descubriendo a un apuesto rubio que se había acercado a ella, al cual no había notado que se acercara. Fue un flechazo de cupido (otra vez) por lo que no pudo decir nada más. Estaba enamorada.

-…Nadie sabe nada. -concluyó el joven con una sonrisa dirigida a la albina, quien se sonrojo.

Todas observaron la situación; riendo un poco, no solo porque lo que el chico decía, pues irónicamente ellas eran mafiosas, si no por su amiga, la cual estaba sonrojada… sabían que significaba eso. _***Un nuevo amor***_ pensaron todas

.

 _ **~Fin del Flash Back~**_

.

-Oh, ¿así que se saltaron las clases? -dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa interrumpiendo el relato.

Tanto Ayaka como Yukiko sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas. Debido al reciente encuentro con el policía y el hecho de que la obligaron a contar ese evento, a Yukiko se le había olvidado que corría peligro de ser regañada.

-No, claro que no, Oka-san yo no sería capaz. -decía Yukiko nerviosa.

Mitsuki miro Ayaka quien trago saliva, tenía que pensar algo o tendría problemas. Pensaba lo más rápido que su mene podía, hasta que se le vino la idea más típica en esa situación...

-¡Yukiko me obligo! -…echarle la culpa a la inocente y menor: Yukiko - ¡Ese día la estaba llevando a clases y cuando ya me iba se volvió a meter al carro con Daniela y Yuni, diciéndole al conductor que avanzara y no dijera nada! ¡Me tomo desprevenida y como rehén! -ante eso la albina se convirtió en piedra, había sido traicionada.

-¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que no quería ir a clases! -exclamo Yukiko apuntándola con su dedo.

Si algo le había enseñado el hecho de que Gelaro conviviera tanto con Mukuro, era que siempre debía llevarse a alguien con ella, en ese caso sería a la traicionera pelinegra. El ilusionista era una mala influencia.

-¡Si pero jamás dije que no iría! -se defendió Ayaka. Empezando así una discusión con Yukiko y todo porque ambas querían salvarse el pellejo o al menos sufrirlo en compañía.

-Chicas, no importa quien lo hizo o quien tentó a quien… Hicieron mal, y como tal le diré a Tsuna que las castigue. -interrumpió Mitsuki, no llegarían a ningún lado si seguían peleando. Las chicas la miraron-…A ambas.-mato sus esperanzas de que solo una sufriera.

-Pero Oka-san / Mitsuki… -se quejaron al unísono.

-Pero aun así, que pequeño es el mundo. -interrumpió Mitsuki cambiando de tema.- Conocer al Señor Bill en ese momento.

-Sí, yo mismo le pensé.

-¿Pero el cómo lo conociste que tiene que ver con que te trate fríamente?

-Prometan que no le dirán a Gelaro. -las mayores asintieron.- Después de aquel día no lo vi, hasta después de casi el mes. Me dijo su edad y era muy mayor para mí, y temía su rechazo así que le mentí un poco sobre mi edad.

-¿Qué edad le diste?

-19 años. -confeso, provocando gestos de sorpresa mayúscula en sus compañeras.

-¿Qué? -aclamo Mitsuki.

-No sabía que más hacer para que no me rechazara por ser tan chica a comparación de él. -explicó rápidamente la albina.

-Entonces te descubrió y quedaste mal. -concluyo la pelinegra que comenzaba a entender la situación.

-Si me descubrió, pero no creo que fuera porque le mintiera de mi edad. -comento la Bertesco tomando un poco de té.- Tal vez se sumó a mi _"pecado"_

-¿Que más hiciste? -pregunto la pelirroja con seriedad.

-Salimos en varias ocasiones...-confesaba la albina.-...Éramos buenos amigos, hasta que me descubrió. -las mayores la miraron con un simple mensaje _"habla sola o te obligamos"._ Por lo que prefirió declararse culpable.- Él estaba investigando los movimientos de Novikov, al parecer una jugada les salió muy mal y llamaron la atención de la policía... ¿recuerdan el incidente marítimo que arreglaron Tsuna y Gelaro antes de la sucesión? -las chicas asintieron.

-Creo que Tsuna me conto que fue por un caso, en el que salvo el trasero de Novikov, en el que conoció a Bill. -comento pensativa Mitsuki.- ¿Era entonces ese?

-Sí. Fue ahí que conoció a Tsuna, ya que Bill era el encargado de ese caso. Y como saben, es un secreto a voces que Vongola era una mafia, así que cuando conoció a Tsuna y se identificó como un Vongola, era obvio que lo etiquetarían en esa categoría. A los pocos días fuimos invitados a la fiesta de la familia Dragonee...

-Otra familia de la mafia...-la albina asintió a las palabras de Ayaka.

-Ahí me vio y se enteró que era la jefa de la familia Bertesco, aliada de Vongola y por si fuera poco todas mis amistades eran de esa rama. -Yukiko rio un poco.- No le molesto mi edad o mis amistades, si no a lo que se ha dedicado mi familia por generaciones...

-Es un tonto...-interrumpió la Hibari sacando su abanico.- Le daré una paliza cuando lo vuelva a ver.

-Aunque con gusto le daría unos golpes, en esta ocasión me abstendré de hacerlo. -comento Mitsuki tranquilamente bebiendo un poco de su café e impidiendo que su amiga matara a alguien.

-Pero Mitsuki...

-Debemos tomar en cuenta que él es un policía, es natural que quiera nuestras cabezas. Somos enemigos naturales. -aclaro su punto de vista la pelirroja.- Además Yukiko no fue honesta del todo... tal vez si ella se presentaba apropiadamente desde el inicio la historia sería diferente; Bill podría haber pensado si involucrarse con ella o no.

-Supongo que sí...-Ayaka volvió a sentarse en su lugar, mientras Yukiko reía forzadamente al sentirse una niña regañada.

Mitsuki era la única chica a la que haría caso completa y ciegamente, era por ello el cómo le llamaba. La pelirroja era una _"mamá"_ para ella, la cual se preocupaba por ella, la consentía y la regañaba si hacia algo mal.

-Ahh -la nieve menor suspiro recargando su cabeza en la mesa- Y yo que pensaba que ahora si sería el indicado…-comento con resignación y melancolía para luego sonreír- Pero…

-¿Pero? -preguntaron las mayores.

-Ahora si estoy 100% segura de que he encontrado al indicado -dijo feliz

-Me alegro por ti. -dijo Mitsuki.

-Pero…- Yuki se deprimió.

-Hoy estas de bipolar Yukiko. -le informo Ayaka.

-No es verdad Ayaka, Yukiko siempre es así. -le dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

-Jajá, tienes razón Mitsuki.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir Oka-san? -frunció un poco el ceño, haciéndola más tierna.

-Que eres muy inocente Yukiko. -Mitsuki le dedico su mejor sonrisa

-Ok. -no se convenció, pero tampoco iba a discutir con su consentida- Como decía, estoy 100% segura que he encontrado el indicado pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál? -pregunto Ayaka.

-Gelaro. -aporto la pelirroja.

-Obviamente mi hermano como siempre. Pero como dije estoy 100% segura de que él es el indicado.

-¿De quién se trata? –pregunto Mitsuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos (a excepción de Mukuro y los chicos de Kokuyo, así como Kyoya) se encontraban tranquilos en el comedor, la hora de la comida había llegado, solo faltaba Tsuna que estaba en su despacho atendiendo algo importante y Yukiko que por extraña razón todavía no llegaba. Mantenían diversas charlas, hasta que escucharon una voz que se acercaba cantando muy alegre.

 _ **-"El me dejo y yo quería hacerlo"**_ -al comedor entro la nieve menor- _**"Maldita sea. Esa soy yo."**_ -acerco una de sus manos en puño a sus labios, simulando un micrófono- _**"La que aguanta patanes, por ser tan buena. Por un rato quiero estar soltera."**_ -mantenía sus ojos cerrados, imaginándose como una cantante profesional- _**"Mis amigos me regañan porque me enamoro de cualquiera."**_

-¿Qué? ¿Cantando tu vida? -comento burlón Gelaro.

Los demás presentes rieron, tanto por la pequeña actuación de la albina como por el comentario, el cual fue ignorado por la ofendida que seguía concentrada en su tarea.

 _ **-"Y apareciste tú para cambiar mi suerte. Ya me está encantado conocerte. Dime ¿todo o nada? En ti me aburro. Y ya quiero quererte. Ser adicta al amor"**_ -Gelaro frunció el ceño ante lo realista que parecían las palabras de su hermana. ***Como si se lo cantara a alguien***

-Chicos –llamo Tsuna la atención pero al ver que Yukiko cantaba alegre en medio del comedor, sonrió preguntándose qué es lo que tenía así de feliz a la chica últimamente.

 _ **-"Te diré que no me molesta nada tu mala fama. Te advierto que yo soy una promesa de mucho drama..."**_ -seguía cantando aún más alegre Yukiko.

 **.**

 _ **((Angelice:**_ _La canción que está cantando Yukiko es Suerte de Paty Cantú_

 _ **Tetsuna:**_ _Cuando la escuchamos inmediatamente la imagen de Yukiko vino a nuestra mente_

 _ **Marlene:**_ _Una historia basada en una vida real... Jajaja XD_ _ **))**_

.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida a su jefe y amigo, el cual espero hasta que su juguetona nieve terminara su canto hasta para expresar su duda.

-¿Qué te trae tan feliz Yukiko? -tomo su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

La chica en cuento escucho la pregunta, no supo que contestar, si decía que había conseguido un nuevo amor, su hermano haría todo para averiguar quién era y no solo él: también Tsuna. El castaño poseía una sobreprotección con ella y por lo que vio durante esos meses, también con la guardiana de la niebla.

-Nada. -contesto pero no podía evitar formar una sonrisa.

-Eso no es nada. -comento Tsuna mirándola mientras Yukiko tomaba su lugar en la mesa.- Ya dinos, que es lo que te tiene tan feliz.

Entre más lo pedía Tsuna, la chica se ponía más nerviosa, no le gustaba mentirle mucho a su amado jefe. Si tan solo no se opusieran a sus amores. Era lo único que pedía, pero de ante mano sabía que era imposible.

-Bueno… quería pedirte un favor… - ***Esta bien si solo le cuento la mitad de mi felicidad ¿cierto?*** se preguntaba la chica en su mente - …y sé que me dirás que si por eso estoy feliz.

A toda la familia le salió una gotita ante la confianza que tenía la chica sobre que el castaño no se negaría.

-Yukiko, sabes que depende de lo que me pidas, te daré una afirmación o una negación. -le contesto Tsuna.

-Ya lo sé pero sé que no me negaras este favor. -dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

El gesto tan feliz de la albina provoco que los demás estuvieran pendiente a lo que pediría, puesto que las locuras de Yukiko los involucraba también a ellos, quisieran o no... Eso lo habían aprendido en el poco tiempo de convivencia con la nieve menor.

-Bien, dime ¿qué es? -preguntó Tsuna.

-Bueno como se acerca el día de los santos quería pedirte permiso… ¡para hacer una fiesta y celebrar Halloween! -exclamo la chica.

-El día de los santos y Halloween son festivales diferentes Yukiko. -le informo su hermano ante la nueva locura que planeaba la albina.

-No importa, los quiero celebrar ambos. -dijo Yukiko con una puchero y cruzando los brazos mirando a su hermano.

-¿Día de los santos? -pregunto Kyoko.- ¿Es algo importante?

-¡Kyoko eres una ignorante! -exclamo Yukiko.

-¡Hahi! Lo siento Yukiko-chan pero yo tampoco sé qué es el día de los santos.-exclamo Haru.

-Yukiko recuerda que Japón tiene diferentes tradiciones. -aclaro Gelaro, su hermana había sido grosera.

-Jajá. Perdón.-se disculpó la albina al entender su error. Pero es que ese día sería importante para ella.- Pues miren…-empezaba Yukiko pero fue callada.

-Son tradiciones. -la interrumpió Gokudera, por muy buena que fuera la albina en ocasiones escogía las palabras incorrectas como ahora.- El día de los santos se trata de una festividad de carácter familiar, en la que los italianos visitamos a nuestros seres queridos en los cementerios y nos reunimos para comer en casa. Y Halloween, bueno ese ya…

-Es una tradición de E.U pero también se puede celebrar aquí ya que más o menos es lo mismo. -interrumpió ahora Yukiko, su venganza al ser interrumpida- Halloween es un festival donde te disfrazas de un monstruo, para poder esconderte de los monstruos que exactamente sale de Noviembre. O eso dice la leyenda porque ahora solamente es un festival para la diversión. -finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Halloween si lo conocíamos pero en Japón casi no es celebrado, no es una tradición nuestra.-dijo Hana.

-Aunque se escucha interesante la fiesta de Halloween ¿verdad Kyoko-chan? -la castaña volteo a ver a su amiga emocionada.

-Así es Haru-chan.

-Es verdad, se escucha interesante. -apoyo Yamamoto.

-¡Interesante al Extremo! -grito Ryohei.

-Supongo que si todos están interesados, no puedo negarme. -acepto Tsuna con una sonrisa... Una fiesta no estaría mal.

-Siiiii~ invitare a todos. -grito feliz de conseguir su pedido.

-En ese caso busquemos los disfraces de todos. -dijo Mitsuki.

-No gracias, si el Décimo dijo que haríamos la fiesta lo haremos pero yo busco mi disfraz. -Gokudera temía lo que aquellas chicas le obligarían a usar de disfraz, en especial por la chica nieve.

-¡No! ¡Nosotras les buscaremos el disfraz! -la albina no dejaría que nada arruinara su plan maestro.

-No. -contradijo Gokudera.

-Gokudera-kun, no te preocupes. Confía en mí. -pidió amablemente Mitsuki.

El peli plateado vio a la chica y no pudo negarse, se parecía mucho a Nana como para hacerlo, sumándole al hecho de que simplemente aquella chica le trasmitía cierto sentimiento de confianza absoluta, cuando su jefe le conto como conocía a las jóvenes japonesas, se le hizo inaudito que confiara tan sencillamente en ellas, y aunque procuro mantener su distancia con la pelirroja creando barreras, ella las derribo con tanta facilidad, que llego al punto de que no podía desconfiar de ella.

-En ese caso, les encargamos nuestros trajes chicas. -al ver que su testarudo guardián no volvió a negarse, Tsuna les dejo la situación con una sonrisa a las mujeres, quienes asintieron con alegría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **31 de Octubre**

 **.**

La noche había llegado, la fiesta empezaría dentro de poco, por lo que todos se encontraban en la sala en espera de los invitados, vestidos con los disfraces que Yukiko y las demás habían escogido especialmente para ellos.

-Tsuna-nii~ tengo hambre. -se quejó el pequeño Lambo quien vestía de espantapájaros, usaba una gorra que cubría su afro a petición de las chicas.

-Solo espera un poco más, Lambo. -pidió Ayaka al niño, quien hizo puchero pero ya no dijo nada.

-¿Y Yukiko? -pregunto Tsuna sentado en un sillón individual de la gran sala. Vestía un traje parecido al de Primo, traía unos pupilentes rojos con unos colmillos falsos con sangre; en otras palabras se encontraba disfrazado de Vampiro.

-Aun no acaba de cambiarse. -respondió Mitsuki sonriendo, con una taza de té en manos. Vestía un vestido negro con vino, elegante, uñas pintadas de negro, maquillada levemente para que su piel blanca resaltara más junto con su cabello rojizo y sus ojos del mismo tono, colmillos falsos, vestida de Vampiresa.

-Ella es la que organiza la fiesta y es la última en aparecer. -se quejó Gokudera con cansancio, ya se estaba cansado antes de comenzar la fiesta. Vestía de arlequín; con el rostro pintado por las chicas que lo habían acorralado. Eso le pasa por confiar.

-Maa~ Maa~ la fiesta será divertida. -les dijo Yamamoto tranquilamente. Vestía un uniforme blanco de béisbol roto en algunas partes con sangre falsa impregnada, con el rostro desfigurado en algunas partes gracias a las ilusiones de Chrome, era un sexy zombi, a palabras de la nieve.

-Ciao~ Ciao~ -saludo Reborn apareciendo de la nada al caer del techo, a la mesa de la sala. Disfrazado con una sábana con hoyos para los ojos, su fedora se encontraba por fuera, razón por la que todos lo identificaron.

-Reborn ¿dónde has estado? -preguntó Tsuna a su tutor.

-Por ahí -contesto con simpleza.

-¿En esta ocasiones te quedaste sin disfraces? -pregunto Tsuna extrañado por la simpleza del atuendo de su tutor.

-¿Tienes algún problema con los fantasmas? -pregunto Reborn apuntándolo con su arma.

-¡Hiii! -chillo el castaño, nunca le gustarían las armas.- Mejor dejemos eso de lado...

-¿Quién convenció a Hibari? -preguntó el bebé al ver al guardián de la nube igualmente disfrazado en una esquina apartada, vestía completamente de negro con unas orejas y una cola; era un hombre lobo, perfecto para él, según su hermana y amiga pelirroja

-Yo~ -dijo cantarín la chica. Reborn volteo a ver a Mitsuki quien sonreía felizmente por su hazaña.

-Ya veo. Ya no me sorprende que lo puedas convencer a todo. -dijo Reborn dejando el tema de lado.

Con el tiempo que habían estado los guardianes en Italia, todos se sorprendieron que los hermanos Hibari no desobedecían para nada a Mitsuki, acatando sus órdenes sin siquiera quejarse un poco. Era como si la chica fuera una princesa y tal cual la trataban.

-Mi hermano siempre ha obedecido en todo a Mitsuki. -dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa. Ella vestía de bruja, y maniobraba con sus manos una escoba que a completaba su disfraz.

-Kufufu~ Tu también Alondra Nigou. -le dijo Mukuro recargado en una pared. El ilusionista lleva puesto un gran lazo de color amarillo, una capa morada, una camisa a cuadros blanco y negro, pantalones largos con diamantes en la costura, y sus botas llegaban hasta las rodillas, y guantes blancos. Vestía de titiritero.

 **.**

 _ **((Angelice:**_ _La ropa que lleva puesto Mukuro es la de joker de Kuroshisuji Circus, nos gusta imaginarlo con ella_

 _ **Marlene:**_ _Se vería bien..._

 _ **Tetsuna:**_ _¡Callen! Interrumpen mucho..._ _ **#Las golpea a puño limpio porque no encuentra a Hachiko#))**_

 **.**

-Mukuro-sama. -regaño levemente Chrome al mayor, quien solo le acaricio los cabellos a la chica. Chrome vestía un vestido gótico Loli morado, con algunos hilos amarrados en ciertos lugares de su cuerpo, haciendo de muñeca para hacer par al de Mukuro.

-¿No vendrán Ken-san, Chikusa-san y M.M-san, Chrome-chan? –pregunto Haru, quien vestía de diablilla, con un vestido rojo que le quedaba corto -a opinión de Gokudera-, una cola puntiaguda, alas de demonio y unos cuernos. Había pedido prestado el tridente de Chrome para su disfraz.

-No, prefirieron salir a pasear. -dijo la chica.

-Hubiera sido más divertidos si estábamos todos. -dijo Kyoko. Ella vestía de ángel, vestido blanco con alas y una aurora, ella pensaba darle a Tsuna un disfraz de ángel también para ir a la par, pero la nieve menor se le adelanto dándole al castaño el disfraz de vampiro.

-¡Es más divertido si estamos juntos al extremo! -exclamo Ryohei de acuerdo con su hermanita. Él era un Frankenstein.

-¡YA-HA! -ante ese grito todos voltearon hacia la puerta, que había sido abierta dejando entrar a las tres personas faltantes; Yukiko, una botarga y Hana.- ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!

La pequeña Bertesco quien se encontraba vestida de una princesa; vestido azul, una corona y con zapatillas de cristal (hechas de hielo), entraba siendo cargada en brazos por la botarga del abominable hombre de las nieves (Gelaro) y Hana quien se encontraba vestida de pirata; una falda café corta, botas negras, una blusa de mangas larga blanca, un pañuelo en la cabeza rojo y un parche en el ojo.

-¡Llegan tarde! -les grito Gokudera.

-Hermano bájame. -ordeno mientras Gelaro obedecía, colocándola en el suelo.- No es mi culpa -contesto- El corset no me quería cerrar, le tuve que pedir ayuda a Hana. -dijo con una puchero.

-Eso significa que estas gorda. -le dijo Gelaro quitándose la máscara, pero recibió un codazo de la menor.

-¡No estoy gorda! -exclamo molesta y temerosa, mirando su cuerpo para asegurarse de sus palabras.

-En cualquier caso, ¿porque estas vestida así? Se supone que es Halloween, debes de dar miedo. -le dijo Gokudera de nuevo a la chica.

-Tienes algo en contra de mí ¿cierto? -le dijo la albina acusadoramente.

-¿En serio quieres que te lo recuerde? -le dijo Gokudera a la chica quien pareció recordar lo que hizo tiempo atrás y prefirió hacer un puchero.

-Fue un accidente. -se excusó, desviando la mirada

-¿Sobre qué hablan? -pregunto Tsuna curioso por aquella conversación.

-N-nada… Décimo. -dijo nervioso al recordar aquella situación, por de más vergonzosa.

-¿En serio? -pregunto esta vez Gelaro mirando a su hermana.

-Claro…-dijo ella.-En todo caso, ya es hora de la fiesta y los invitados no tardarán en llegar. A sus lugares.

-Yukiko tiene razón.-les dijo Reborn.- Pronto llegaran Dino y los demás.

-En ese caso hay que poner música y empezar a hacer el ambiente de una fiesta de disfraces. -dijo Mitsuki levantándose para ir a donde estaba el estéreo y poner la música digna de una mansión de terror.

Mientras esperaban a los invitados, entre ellos comenzaron a platicar, terminar algunos detalles y otras cosas, sin embargo no tuvieron que esperar mucho para la llegada de los primero monstruos, quienes eran la familia Shimon.

Enma vestía al igual que Tsuna de vampiro. Ambos jefes se acercaron para hablar entre ellos.

Adelheid vestía de mujer lobo como Hibari. Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa de superioridad _"Soy mejor que tu"_ , es lo que decían sus miradas que se dedicaban.

P. Shitt vestía de arlequína haciendo par con Gokudera. Quien empezó a anotar en un cuadernillo con su código G sobre las anormalidades de la chica esa noche.

Kaoru al igual que Yamamoto era un zombi, ambos reían entre ellos sobre sus disfraces y lo realistas que llegaba a ser el maquillaje.

Koyo estaba de Frankenstein empezando ya una competencia contra Ryohei, por ver quien se parecía mas al real.

Rauji venia disfrazado de un gordo espantapájaros empezando a jugar con Lambo.

Julie quien debería de venir disfrazado al igual que Mukuro, no era así, el chico también venia disfrazado del abominable hombre de las nieves, una botarga igual que Gelaro.

Yukiko, quien había ido a la cocina a dar las últimas indicaciones, se unió a la bienvenida un poco tarde, quedando en shock al ver a los invitados. Deprimida por lo que acababa de ver, se acercó a su "mama" a chillarle.

-Oka-san… él no quiso rescatarme. No se vistió de príncipe para rescatarme y lo peor hay otro abominable hombre de la nieve, en aquel grupo.

-Sí, eso parece. -dijo la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa consolando a Yukiko.

-¿No es mejor preguntarles porque vienen exactamente igual que los guardines? -pregunto Ayaka notando la similitud, además de ver como Adelheid estaba molestando a su hermano sin palabras.

-Ah, es verdad. -dijo Yukiko.

-Iré a preguntar... no se preocupen. -dijo Mitsuki acercándose a los jefes, quienes habían comenzado a bromear sobre qué tipo de sangre era más dulce.

-Ya te digo, es mejor la sangre AB...-dijo Tsuna dando una palmada juguetona en el hombro de Enma quien reía.

Mitsuki se detuvo un momento antes de acercarse, había alcanzado a oír el comentario del castaño y aunque era algo tonto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ese era su tipo de sangre. Varias preguntas se colaron a su mente de chica... ¿Ella era dulce? ¿Tsuna pensaba eso de ella? ¿Si quiera el Vongola sabía que ese era su tipo de sangre? Suspiro al dejarse llevar por algo tan banal.

-Buenas noches Enma. -saludo ya más tranquila y sintiéndose un poco mal por interrumpir la plática entre amigos.

-Buenas noches Mitsuki.-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, la pelirroja le caí bien; además de que era muy tranquila y amable con todos, por lo que se sentía relajado con ella cerca.

-Me alegra que vinieran a la fiesta...-dijo cortésmente la pelirroja.

-Gracias por la invitación...-dijo el chico, mirando curioso cómo era común para sus amigos, el hecho que la chica siempre se colocara al lado derecho de Tsuna.

-Tengo una curiosidad...-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Si esta en mis manos la responderé. -el pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Por qué visten igual a los chicos? -pregunto mirando a los guardianes y amigos.

-Oh, bueno… los chicos querían competir con Vongola...-confesaba el pelirroja con una mano detrás de su cabeza- Por lo que me pidieron averiguar el cómo estarían los guardianes disfrazados, para que ellos se vistieran igual.

-Ya veo ¿así tú vienes de vampiro para competir con Tsuna?

-¿Eh? -dijo Tsuna mirando al pelirrojo, ninguno había pensado en ello.

-No, yo solo vine por diversión. Jamás competiría con Tsuna. -dijo el Capo Shimon.

-Hubiera sido divertido ver a todos compitiendo.

-Hahaha. Mira. -pidió la chica señalando a los demás.- ¿Es gracioso no lo crees?

Ninguno pudo negar que el ver dos monstruos de la misma especia pero con diferencias del cielo a la tierra era gracioso. Continuaron platicando un poco más.

-Bueno, entonces iré a saludar a los demás.-dijo la chica despidiéndose cortésmente.

-Claro.

La chica se alejó de los capos para acercase a sus amigas. Para decirles lo que descubrió y animar a la pequeña nieve pero...

-¡Ya llegue hermanito! -dijo Dino entrando por la puerta, vestía como Tsuna y Enma, de vampiro. Detrás de él venía Romario vestido como siempre. Yukiko en cuanto vio al Haneuma entrar corrió a sus brazos.

-¡Oh, Romario ¿Por qué no te disfrazaste?! –pregunto Yukiko abrazada al rubio quien la recibió gustoso.

-Claro que estoy disfrazado, Señorita Yukiko. -contestó Romario a la menor.

-¿En serio? ¿De qué? -pregunto curiosa pues para ella solamente estaba vestido con su traje negro de siempre.

-Los hombres de negro. -respondió sacándole una gotita.

-Ya...ya veo.-dijo con una gota al igual que Enma y Tsuna que estaban escuchando.

-Me alegra que hayan venido Dino.-dijo Tsuna al rubio quien sonrió.

-Por supuesto que vendría, Yukiko me invito además es una fiesta de Halloween.-dijo el rubio con emoción.

-Y nosotros también estamos aquí.-dijo una voz cantarina, voltearon su mirar para encontrarse con la familia Giglio Nero.

-Yuni, bienvenida.-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa dándoles la bienvenida y acercándose a ella.

-Buenas noches Tsunayoshi.-dijo la chica, vestía de vampira pero en vez de traje ella usaba un vestido negro.- Es bueno volver a verte Enma.-dijo la peli-verde.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Y porque Byakuran parece tan deprimido? -pregunto el rubio al ver como el albino en vez de saludar tan alegremente como siempre, se había ido a recluir a una esquina deprimiéndose y eso que acaba de llegar.

-Bueno…

-Es por Bluebell. -dijo Gamma acercándose.

-¿Bluebell? –preguntaron los tres jefes, puesto que aquella niña jamás haría algo para poner así al albino.

-Sí. Lo que sucedió es que cuando nos llegaron las invitaciones para la fiesta, Byakuran se había emocionado tanto y había comprado un disfraz a Bluebell para que combine con el suyo...-explico Gamma.

-Le compro un vestido blanco con alas y una areola. Serian un duo de ángeles, según él. -termino Yuni.

Todos miraron a la pequeña quien mientras ellos hablaban, se había acercado a Gelaro (nadie sabía cómo lo identifico y diferencio de la otra botarga idéntica) y ahora ambos estaban hablando.

-¿Un ángel?

-Así es. Pero Bluebell no quiso, se negó y se vistió de una Yuki-Onna para hacer conjunto con Gelaro por su llama. -continuo Yuni.

-Es por ello que está deprimido. Jamás imagino que Bluebell se negaría a un pedido suyo. -agrego Gamma, señalando al antiguo villano.

-Kufufu~ -la risa de Mukuro se hizo presente por lo que voltearon a ver lo que ocurría, encontrándose con la escena de un Mukuro molestando al pobre e indefenso de Byakuran.

El ilusionista Vongola al ver al amante de malvaviscos deprimido, se acercó a juguetear con él, haciendo la ilusión de que las alas blancas y hermosas del chico se volvieran negras y se fueran cayendo una a una bajo la mirada del dueño.

-¡Primero Bluebell y ahora tú! ¡Es el día de hacerme Bullying ¿o qué?! -exclama como un niño pequeño y con puchero.- ¡Mis alitas! -La piña sonreía ante los berrinches infantiles del contrario, era divertido molestarlo.

-Mukuro déjalo.-dijo Tsuna a su guardián.

-Tsuna, Muku-chan me molesta. -se quejó Byakuran.- Me está marchitando mis alitas.

-Mukuro-sama. -regaño levemente Chrome llegando con su maestro quien suspiro y quito la ilusión que tenía sobre las alas del tipo malvavisco.

-Oh, Chrome-chan vino a mi rescate. -dijo Byakuran abrazando a la chica.

-¿Eh?...Etto…-la pobre chica estaba sonrojada sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Suéltala! –gritaron la niebla y la tormenta.

-No quiero.

Ante esa respuesta Mukuro volvió a poner la ilusión de sus alas negras y casi desplumadas, mientras que Gokudera había sacado a Uri, el gato se fue en contra de Gokudera para luego irse en contra de Byakuran, al ver a aquella dulce niña en brazos del degenerado.

Chrome al verse libre, se fue a refugiar con Gokudera molestando a la niebla mayor pero no dijo nada, confiaba más en el peli-plata que en el albino.

La fiesta continuo, llegando más invitados como los hermanos Dragonee, Joshua Falivene, el cual había hecho muy buena migas con la lluvia, Basil, los demás ex-arcobalenos.

Todos siendo recibidos por Haru y Mitsuki, quienes habían decidido hacerse cargo de recibir a los invitados. Dándoles la bienvenida y diciéndoles que se divirtieran en la fiesta.

Las chicas se encoraban platicando entre ellas tranquílame, sobre diversos sucesos, cuando vieron que dos personas se les pusieron a su lado, Tsuna al lado de Mitsuki y Gokudera del lado de Haru.

-¿Sucede algo Tsuna? -pregunto Mitsuki al chico.

-Vienen los varias.-respondió el castaño.

-¡Hahi! El grupito loco.-exclamo la castaña.

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!

El escandaloso grito del vice-capitán de los varia se escuchó, anunciando así su presencia. Minutos después del grito, por la puerta se veían atravesar una manada de monstruos; Squalo vestía de samurái en descomposición, Belphegor de Freddy Krueger, Mammon vestía de brujita (solamente se había puesto un sobrero puntiagudo), Fran de calabaza (su sombrero de rana ahora era una calabaza mientras él estaba completamente de negro), Lussuria vestía de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Levi no iba disfrazado al igual que Xanxus.

-¿De qué viene vestido Xanxus-san? -pregunto Haru extrañada al verlo vestir como siempre.

-Mmm… ¿pistolero? -contesto Tsuna, intentando adivinar.

-Mafioso. -respondieron Hayato y la Ichinose al unísono.

-Bienvenido Xanxus. -dijo Mitsuki rápidamente, dandole la bienvenida al grupo Varia.

-Tengo hambre.-fue lo que dijo Xanxus como saludo.

-No te preocupes, hice especialmente la cena de hoy. Disfrutala. -dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado dejando entrar al grupo. Los chicos se fueron con ellos, empezando una pelea por parte de las tormentas.

-Mitsu-nee -llamo Fran- ¿hay dulces?

-Por supuesto que hay. Están en aquella mesa. -dijo Haru señalando la mesa donde se veía un pequeño lambo devorando todo lo que habia ahi.- Sera mejor que te apresures si no quieres que Lambo-chan se acabe todo.

-Lo puedo asustar con mis ilusiones para que deje de comer.

-No. -contesto la pelirroja, todo debia ser tranquilo hasta que el plan fuera realizado- Pero vayamos con Lambo, comer muchos dulces le hará daño.

-Tienes razón, le dolerá la pancita después. -concordó Haru, ambas chicas junto con el ilusionista menor, se acercaron a la mesa de dulces.

 **.**

 **.**

La convivencia de la fiesta, era relativamente calmada, a veces se podía escuchar algunos gritos, en especial los de Ryohei y Aoba quienes eran los más competitivos.

-Tsunayoshi~ -la voz de la niebla hizo que el castaño volteara hacia un lado, encontrándose con Mukuro y Hana acercándose a él, una visión algo rara pero un poco común desde que llegaron ahí.

Ambos (Hana y Mukuro) parecían tener puntos de vistas similares, por lo que la convivencia entre ellos dos era calmada. No se hablaban a menos de que fuera necesario. Si, relativamente calmada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El hermano de Kyoko y el otro simio de los Shimon parecido a él...-una gotita resbalo por la frente del castaño al oír los adjetivos- ...se han acabado todo el helado que había de postre.

-¿Qué? -exclamo Tsuna sorprendido.- Pero era bastante...

-Empezaron una tonta competencia de ver a quien le dolía el cerebro primero por el frio. Pero creo que es ridícula...

-Supongo que tienes razón. -acepto Tsuna lo dicho por su guardián.- Eso solo lo hacen los niños...

-No lo digo por eso. -aclaro el ilusionista.

-¿Entonces?

-Es ridículo que esperen que les duela algo que no tienen. -respondió Mukuro riendo después.

Tsuna miro como Hana ahogaba una risa con la mano, en acuerdo con el más alto... El castaño solo negó con la cabeza, también eran un dúo realmente duro con las palabras siempre y cuando estuvieran de acuerdo con algo.

-En la cocina deben de quedar algunos botes de helado. -contesto el castaño.

-Se lo han acabado...-interrumpió Hana.-¿Porque crees que ya no se escuchaban sus gritos aquí? Se adentraron a la cocina.-comento la chica.

-Kufufu~ justo en estos momentos ambos se encuentran en la sala 3, recostados por dolor de estómago.-dijo burlón la piña.

-Mmm… creo que había más. Díganle a Bella, quizás ella sepa donde hay más. ¿Para qué quieren más helado? Ustedes no son dulceros… bueno Mukuro sí.-decía confundido Tsuna por la situación.

-Se acabaron el helado de chocolate.-respondí sencillamente Mukuro.

 **.**

 _ **((Angelice:**_ _Te comprendo Mukuro, el chocolate es sagrado_

 _ **Marlene:**_ _Exacto_

 _ **Tetsuna: #golpeándolas con Hachiko, al cual encontró debajo de su almohada, recordando que lo puso ahí para tenerlo cerca#**_ _Ahh_ _ **#suspira como chica enamorada#**_ _cuanto extrañaba golpearlas con Hachiko.._ _ **.#el tubo estaba feliz#))**_

 **.**

-Lo mismo digo.-dijo la chica.

Después de arreglar aquel problema cada uno volvió a sus actividades, uniéndose al grupo con el que querían platicar un rato.

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna miro alrededor, observando como la fiesta pasaba con tanta calma y tranquilidad que era sorprendente… Espera… Tranquilidad y calma… ¿No era extraño?... Quizás era cierto que Mitsuki les había pedido que se comportaran aquella noche, en especial a Reborn y a Xanxus, así como a ciertos recién llegados. Pero era demasiada paz para ser verdad.

El Vongola rápidamente volteo a ver a su tutor quien estaba en la mesa de dulces, comiendo tranquilamente. Lo miro inseguro para luego observar hacia otros lados, en buscan de otra persona que gustaba llamar la atención pero no la encontraba.

-¿Ocurre algo Tsuna? -pregunto Gelaro al ver a su jefe temeroso.

-¿Dónde está Yukiko? -respondió con otra pregunta.

-Yukiko esta…-Hayato miro hacia donde estaba Darnell, pues era posible que la nieve estuviera con él y su hermana pero no estaba ahí, ni la nieve, ni Daniela.

Los tres empezaron a buscar con la mirada a la chica pero no la encontraban.

-¡Hola! -la voz de la pequeña Dragonee llamo la atención de todos.- ¡Es hora de la atracción principal de esta noche!

-HAHAHAHAHA -la risa de mujer y de una que conocían muy bien, hizo suspirar a los tres chicos.

 ***Estamos perdidos*** pensaron los tres…

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA** **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **.**

 **Ciao~ Ciao~**

 **TETSUNA:** Esperamos les haya gustado

 **ANGELICE** : HAHAHAHAHA. Ha regresado por quien lloraban.

 **MARLENE:** Nos vemos chicas para el próximo jueves de nuevo, no este, sino el de la próxima semana.

 **TETSUNA:** Eso es todo. Y gracias por seguirnos y apoyarnos hasta ahora.

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~**


	2. ¿Y ahora?

**TETSUNA:** ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

 **KHR NO NOS PERTENECE**

 **TITULO:** Resplandecer de Vongola: Media Noche

 **AUTORA:** Tetsuna Hibari

 **RESUMEN:**

Después de haber hecho un trato con un demonio -Reborn-, Tsunayoshi se convierte en el décimo jefe de Vongola, la mafia con mayor historia y poder del bajo mundo.

Como jefe tomo la decisión de limpiar el nombre de la familia cortando lazos con la mafia… pero su camino a la luz, sera cubierto de rojo, y no precisamente de rosas…

…la venganza y la muerte serán los anfitriones de esta parte de su vida… y el AMOR será su motivación.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **GÉNEROS** **:** Romántico, Fantasía, Shonen.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Tortura, Violación, Muerte de personaje.

 **SAGA:** Resplandecer de Vongola.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Cap. 2- ¿Y ahora?**_

.

.

.

Tsuna miro alrededor, observando como la fiesta pasaba con tanta calma y tranquilidad que era sorprendente… Espera… Tranquilidad y calma… ¿No era extraño?... Quizás era cierto que Mitsuki les había pedido que se comportaran aquella noche, en especial a Reborn y a Xanxus, así como a ciertos recién llegados. Pero era demasiada paz para ser verdad.

El Vongola rápidamente volteo a ver a su tutor quien estaba en la mesa de dulces, comiendo tranquilamente. Lo miro inseguro para luego observar hacia otros lados, en buscan de otra persona que gustaba llamar la atención pero no la encontraba.

-¿Ocurre algo Tsuna? -pregunto Gelaro al ver a su jefe temeroso.

-¿Dónde está Yukiko? -respondió con otra pregunta.

-Yukiko esta…-Hayato miro hacia donde estaba Darnell, pues era posible que la nieve estuviera con él y su hermana pero no estaba ahí…

…Ni la nieve, ni Daniela.

Los tres hombres asustados por la infinidad de situaciones que podían suceder con aquellas locas desaparecidas, empezaron a buscar con la mirada a la chica pero no la encontraban.

Kikyo, Darnell, Enma y Dino que se encontraban platicando al otro lado de los Vongola, los miraron confusos, sus amigos parecían ¿asustados? ¿Temerosos?

Instintivamente Dino busco a su tutor, quien era el causante de sus pesadillas, pero lo encontró tranquilamente comiendo por lo que regreso su atención a su hermanito, quien había comenzado a levantar los manteles de las mesas buscando algo.

Kikyo busco a su jefe albino, tal vez era él, el posible miedo de los anfitriones; sin embargo lo encontró cerca de la mansión discutiendo con Mukuro, todo parecía indicar que seguía siendo víctima de las maldades del ilusionista… la prueba de ello era ver su pelo hermosamente blanco ahora convertido en un nido de serpientes, a complementando la vestimenta de Grecia antigua; Mukuro había transformado al ángel en una versión de Medusa.

Darnell busco a su hermanita, algo le decía que ella era la causante del ajetreado movimiento de Vongola; se golpeó la frente al no verla cerca de él como había prometido la chica. Era el final. Ahora tendría que disculparse con Tsuna por la posible diablura de su hermanita.

-¿Sucede algo Darnell? -pregunto Enma al ver el chico a su lado buscando algo igual que los anfitriones.

-No esta Daniela. -contesto sin dejar de buscar.

El pelirrojo se unió a la búsqueda, ahora entendía el miedo de sus amigos, corrían peligro con esa niña suelta, por seguridad busco a la nieve menor, conocía que eran amigas y Tsuna le había contado todas las locuras de ambas chicas; eran un peligro para la humanidad en dos pares de patas.

Rezo por el bien de todos en la fiesta al ver que ella tampoco estaba y que eso era lo que buscaba Tsuna desde el inicio.

-¡Hola! -la voz de la pequeña Dragonee llamo la atención de todos. - ¡Es hora de la atracción principal de esta noche!

-HAHAHAHAHA -la risa de mujer y de una que conocían muy bien les provoco escalofríos a todos las ex-parejas de la chica.

 ***Estamos perdidos*** pensaron los tres Vongola…

Los invitados buscaron con ansiedad desde donde provenían las voces de aquellas locas; encontrando en la parte central del jardín una gran muralla de niebla. Desde ese lugar poco visible provenían las voces de aquel par.

-Vongola y familias amigas – la voz de Daniela inundo de nuevo el lugar – lo mejor de esta noche está a punto de comenzar…

Poco a poco la neblina se esfumo, mostrando un escenario pequeño pero llamativo, y en medio del lugar se encontraba la pequeña Dragonee. Su hermano solo pudo suspirar y negar con la cabeza, su hermana estaba haciendo otra locura con Yukiko, solo pedía que no fuera una de la magnitud suficiente para la destrucción del lugar.

-…Por favor denle una cálida bienvenida a Yukiko Bertesco. -la peli-violeta se hizo a un lado, revelando a la albina.

Debido a que las dos tenían casi la misma complexión era fácil que una ocultara a la otra. Yukiko avanzo unos pasos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Familia, amigos…-decía la albina.

-Yukiko ¿Qué haces ahí? -exigió Gelaro. Intentando acercarse pero fue detenido por una sonriente pelirroja. - ¿Qué?

-Déjala terminar…- y sin que el chico pudiera replicar, la pelirroja lo esposo a ella.

-¿Qué díab…? -Mitsuki lo silencio con un poco un pedazo de pastel.

Los que alcanzaron a ver la interacción entre la Ichinose y el Bertesco ahogaron una risa, ya que no querían ser víctimas de Bluebell quien se autoproclamo la guardiana de la dignidad del chico. Y es que incluso Bluebell no podía hacer nada contra la pelirroja pero lo que si podía hacer la peli-azul, era hacerlos pagar a ellos por reírse del guardián.

.

 ** _((Angelice/ Marlene:_** _¡Mitsuki para presidenta mundial! **#gritan como desquiciadas, con cosplay de Mitsuki y con listones con el lema "Mitsuki reina mundial"#**_

 ** _Tetsuna:_** _A este paso Mitsuki podría conquistar el mundo… **#imaginando a Mitsuki y Ayaka como pinki y cerebro#**_

 ** _Angelice:_** _Bueno, técnicamente es lo que queríamos para ella… **#mirando lo que hace Marlene#** _

**_Marlene:_** _Mitsuki es un amor… **#construyéndole un altar a la pelirroja#**_

 ** _Tetsuna:_** _¿No creen que la exageramos con idealizarla demasiado? **#Observando todos los diseños que hizo Angelice#**_

 ** _Ang/Mar/Tetsu:_** _No… **#negando ante la idea#**_

 ** _Angelice:_** _Después de todo ella será la diosa de Japón e Italia **#rezándole a Mitsuki-kamisama#** ¿Tetsu esta vez no nos vas a pegar?_

 ** _Tetsuna:_** _No estoy de ánimo… Y estoy cuidando a Hachiko por si alguien se mete con Mitsuki y Ayaka **#riendo malévolamente#))**_

.

-…lo que están a punto de escuchar es…-la nieve se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa-…algo…bueno, no hay mucho que decir, la canción lo dice por si sola…

La música comenzó a sonar y en el centro la linda princesa de nieve comenzó a bailar al ritmo del sonido.

 ** _-El me dejo y yo quería hacerlo._** -cantaba armoniosamente la princesa- **_Maldita sea… Esa soy yo… La que aguanta patanes por ser tan buena…_** -a su lado comenzaron a salir ilusiones de sus ex-novios, haciendo reír a su audiencia- **_Por un rato quiero estar soltera…-_** la familia Vongola reconoció la canción, ya que era la misma que había estado cantando durante esos días ** _-…Mis amigos me regañan porque me enamoro de cualquiera…_**

Todo parecía indicar que la chica había estado practicando para ese día. Tsuna y Gelaro se quedaron congelados en su lugar, mientras los demás disfrutaban del espectáculo y degustaban sus platillos o bebidas.

 ** _-…Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte…_** -cantaba Yukiko con alegría, mirando fijamente a su amor-… ** _Ya me está encantado conocerte… Dime todo o nada…-_** quien ni se enteraba, creyendo que la chica lo decía de modo general, como un espectáculo más ** _-…En ti me aburro… Y ya quiero quererte…-_** La chica se acercó a la orilla del escenario, donde podía estar más cerca de su nuevo amor ** _-…Ser adicta al amor…_**

Todos admiraban el espectáculo con diferentes formas; algunos desinteresados, otros con una sonrisa por el nuevo amor de la chica, otros más con cara de emoción, sospecha. Mitsuki y Ayaka estaban al pendiente del mayor Bertesco que estaba demasiado tranquilo en su lugar, tal vez aun en shock.

 ** _-…Te diré que, no me molesta nada tu mala fama…-_** Tsuna sonrió, su intuición le decía a quién iba dirigida la canción, y por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo en que la chica hizo una buena elección ** _-…Te advierto que; yo soy una promesa de mucho drama…-_** Todos los que conocían a la chica asintieron ante la advertencia- ** _…Jamás he sido muy romántica…_** - ** _Pero necesito tus abrazos y besos de práctica…_**

A Gelaro cada vez le gustaba menos la canción, ya que todo era como dijo su hermana al inicio, todo lo decía la canción, no había que decir de que se trataba todo aquello. ¡ERA UNA OBVIA DECLARACION DE AMOR!

Ahora la pregunta era ¿para quién? Comenzó a observar todo el jardín, uno a uno a todos los invitados… ¿Quién era el nuevo amor de su hermana? Lo mataría, lo castraría, algo dentro de él le decía que esa vez era diferente, no entendía que tan diferente pero lo era… Con ayuda de su llama, congelo las esposas de metal que lo ataban a la Ichinose, aprovechando el momento de distracción de la chica las rompió de un tirón.

 ** _-Y apareciste tú para cambiar mi suerte…_**

Todo el mundo se paralizo al observar a quien señalo la albina al cantar esa parte. Nadie podía creerlo. Incluso el susodicho no podía creerlo, su rostro era todo un poema, lo único que pudo hacer fue señalarse a sí mismo, mirando a sus amigos en busca de una respuesta.

Gelaro quiso moverse, quería terminar con su vida de un solo golpe. Cuando había comenzado a acercarse fue detenido; alguien lo había tacleado desde la espalda.

-¡Maldita sea! -grito la nieve mayor, intentando levantarse con la carga de más.

 ** _-Ya me está encantado conocerte…_** -Seguía cantando Yukiko, confiaba en sus amigas que le ayudarían- ** _…Dime todo o nada… -_** la cantante miro a su víctima, perdón, su amor, con un leve sonrojo ** _-…En ti me aburro…_**

-Alto ahí bolita de nieve. -dijo con burla Ayaka debido al disfraz del chico.

Daniela y Ayaka eran las encargadas de mantener quito al chico Bertesco en caso de que Mitsuki no fuera suficiente. En cuanto vieron que rompía las esposas, se lanzaron a detener al chico, tacleándolo desde la espalda, tirándolo al piso con ella dos encima de él.

-Déjenme ir con… mmm…-Gelaro fue silenciado de nuevo al colocarle de nuevo la máscara de su disfraz.

Mitsuki se subió sobre él, colocándole la cabeza del hombre de nieve para que sus gritos fueran ahogados por esta. Ayaka y Daniela se encargaron de amarrar de nuevo a la nieve con una soga y estaba inmovilizar sus cuatro extremidades.

-Guarda silencio Gelaro…-fue lo único que dijo la chica, observando de nuevo la declaración.

 ** _-Y ya quiero quererte… -_** La nieve menor bajo del escenario, con la intención de acercarse a su nuevo amor.- ** _…Soy adicta al amor…_**

Los monstruos siguieron con la vista a la chica, deseando saber si en verdad era al pelirrojo tan clara confesión… o a quien se le confesaría de nuevo, ya que no sabían de alguien nuevo en el grupo, todos eran conocidos desde hace mucho e incluso la chica ya lo había dejado fuera de juego.

 ** _-Y apareciste tú para cambiar mi suerte…_** -rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pobre pelirrojo, quien se fusiono con su cabello al sonrojarse a más no poder-… ** _Ya me está encantado conocerte… Dime todo o nada…-_** Las chicas de la fiesta están encantadas, era la mejor confesión que habían visto y su respeto hacia la chica era mayor.- ** _En ti me aburro…Y ya quiero quererte… Soy adicta al amor… Jamás he sido muy romántica…-_** Debido a que Enma no reaccionaba, Yukiko tomo los brazos del chico haciendo que la abrazara con una sonrisa. ** _\- Pero necesito tus abrazos... oh, oh, oh…_**

Los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Tsuna busco con la mirada a su guardián de la nieve, encontrándolo en el suelo con tres chicas sobre él, rio un poco por la situación, al parecer Yukiko no actuó nunca sola.

 ** _-Y apareciste tú para cambiar mi suerte… Ya me está encantado conocerte…_** -El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, había comenzado a boquear.-… ** _Dime todo o nada… En ti me aburro… Y ya quiero quererte… Oh…_**

Yukiko se separó un poco del chico, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse. Conocía su personalidad tan tímida, parecida a la que tenía Tsuna casi cuando se conocieron. Chrome era una cómplice más, y al igual que con las otras ilusiones presentes durante el show, en esta ocasión, encerró a la pareja en una ilusión para que ellos se sumergieran en un mundo solo de ellos.

- ** _Y apareciste tú para cambiar mi suerte…_** -Gelaro seguía forcejeando para intentar librase, pero Ayaka se lo hacía cada vez más difícil.-… ** _Ya me está encantado conocerte… Dime todo o nada… En ti me aburro… -_** la chica pelinegra utilizaba sus llamas de la nube para reforzar el agarre de las sogas ** _-Y ya quiero quererte… Soy adicta al amor…_**

Mitsuki, Ayaka y Daniela seguían sobre el cuerpo de Gelaro que forcejeaba cada vez más, al parecer de las chicas, el plan había resultado mejor de lo esperado. E incluso podían decir que todo era perfecto para una nueva relación… confiaban en Yukiko cuando aseguro que estaba vez si era el correcto.

Mitsuki estaba segura por alguna razón que esta vez era verdad, confiaba en su instinto cuando le decía que Yukiko estaría bien con Enma… y era por eso mismo que la habían ayudado.

 ** _-Soy adicta al amor… Soy adicta al amor… Apareciste tú para cambiar mi suerte… Apareciste tú para cambiar mi suerte…_**

Yukiko termino de cantar con una gran sonrisa al no saberse rechazada, Enma la había mantenido abrazada de la cintura -lugar donde Yukiko coloco los brazos del chico-, era momento de que el pelirrojo olvidara lo de meses atrás, las locuras en las que se vio envuelta por querer confesársele y siempre terminaba mal vista y con Gokudera involucrado.

-¿…Y que dices? -pregunto Yukiko sonriendo e intentando recuperar la respiración. Cantar mientras peleaba por mantenerse cuerda contra la ilusión fue más difícil de lo que pensó.

-Yo… bueno… Etto... -Enma estaba mas rojo que la sangre, estaba tan nervioso que solo podía balbucear, siendo honesto, nunca se esperó que la chica se le confesara, la conocía desde hacía casi más de dos años y ella nunca le mostro interés.

-¡Ah! Se escapó.-dijeron a la vez tres chicas tiradas en el suelo.

Gelaro se liberó de sus captoras, decidido a impedir un "si" del chico, por una vez en su vida quería que su hermana se mantuviera soltera y sin preocuparse del amor. Nadie podía negarle ese derecho, solo era un hermano mayor que adora a su hermana y que encuentra a todos los demás hombre (a excepción de Tsuna) insuficientes para ella. Incluso el _Chinito_ resulto inútil.

-¡Esta claro que es uno NO! -gritaron a la vez Adelheid y Gelaro, quienes se miraron entre si confundidos por la sincronía.

Los demás también los miraron, preguntándose si tenían el mismo motivo o había un diferente de parte de la chica.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Yukiko librando de todo agarre a Enma.- ¿Por qué no? -cuestiono a los negativos.

-No, es no. -volvieron a negarse los otros.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes? -pregunto Yukiko con enojo, no era solamente contra su hermano con quien peleaba, si no la mano derecha de su nuevo amor…

La chica había negado su relación con el chico… eso… ¿eso significaba que estaba enamorado de él? ¿Adelheid y Enma? ¡No! ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Yukiko se dejó caer al suelo dramáticamente.

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en algo. -dijo la chica de la llama de glaciar.

-Así parece. -concordó Bertesco.

-Ahora lo mejor será olvidarnos de esto y…-decía la guardiana de la tierra.

-…que cada uno se llevó lo que le pertenece. -a completo el guardián del cielo.

-Sera mejor que continúe la fiesta…

-¡No! -grito Yukiko levantándose de su lugar y señalando a los mayores.- Esto no se quedara en el olvido. – Peleare por el amor de Enma, así deba pelear contigo – señalo a la contraria – Desde el inicio sabía que alguien como mi Enma no estaría libre pero no creía que mantenía una relación contigo…

-Espera. Espera. -Pidió Adelheid sonrojada- Yo no tengo una relación Enma.

-¿Qué? – la albina estaba confusa, dirigía una mirada a su hermano buscando una después pero él también estaba igual.

-¿No? - preguntaron las nieves ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¡Nooo! – Grito la pelinegra sonrojada.-Enma es como un hermano menor para mí.

-¿Entonces porque te entrometes? – pregunto la albina encarando a la contraria.

Gelaro iba a intervenir pero su boca fue cubierta por ora mano, giro un poco su rostro encontrándose con Ayaka que sonreía malvadamente.

-A partir de aquí no intervengas – le susurro la chica – no querrás terminar así – obligo a la nieve mayor mirar atrás de Adelheid, donde estaba Hayato y Takeshi silenciando a la fuera a Julie, quien había querido protestar sobre que la chica glaciar era suya.

-Ade…

-Porque te conozco.-contesto la mayor, interrumpiendo a su jefe, quien también quería saber porque no lo dejaban a decidir – Sé que te enamoras a cada rato.

-Eso es…

-...Y eso no es bueno para alguien que aspira ser la esposa del jefe de la familia Shimon.-Adelheid continúo al ver que la chica no tenía como rebatir lo que dijo.

-¿Y qué es lo debe tener o hacer alguien que aspira a ser pareja de mi Enma? -pregunto la albina decidida a complacer a la chica que al parecer seria como su suegra.

-Debe ser: 1.-Una chica con modales… 2.-Que sepa comportarse en cada situación... 3.-Debe ser lista, sencilla, amable, modesta, cariñosa, paciente, divertida, respetuosa, amorosa, sincera, trabajadora y cero violenta… 4.-Debe ser una chica servicial ante todo lo que pida Enma, ella es la que debe de complacer no ser complacida ni mimada… 5.- Que sepa hacer tareas domésticas como: Cocinar de lo más sencillo hasta lo más difícil, Barrer, trapear, lavar la ropa, lavar los trastes, escombrar, etc… 6.-Debe de ser una chica decidida ante sus acciones, sin arrepentirse de lo que hará… Y la principal de todas… Que sea fiel…

Ante cada condición Yukiko solo podía sentir como era flechado su pobre corazón al no tener todas aquellas cualidades, carecía de algunas y por la forma de hablar de la chica sobre ellas, al parecer eran las más importantes.

-Ríndete Yukiko...-le dijo Gelaro, sabía que su hermana tenia las de perder.

.

 ** _((Angelice:_** _Creo que en esta ocasión Gelaro tiene razón, debe rendirse **…#haciéndose la madura#**_

 ** _Marlene:_** _Yo opino que no… Yukiko debe ser feliz… **#hablando enojada#**_

 ** _Angelice:_** _No, debe rendirse **#encarando a Marlene#**_

 ** _Marlene:_** _No, debe luchar… **#comenzado a pelear con Angelice como perro y gato#**_

 ** _Angelice:_** _Rendirse…_

 ** _Marlene:_** _Pelear… **#solo se ve una cortina de humo desde donde salen sus cabezas o sus manos o pies#**_

 ** _Tetsuna: #Con Hachiko y pan en mano#_** _Creo que no es necesario que intervenga… **#viendo a las otras dos noqueadas a sus pies#))**_

.

Lo que nunca le diría a su hermana, es que en esta ocasión en verdad no podía negarle salir con Enma, es por eso que antes de que el pelirrojo contestara, decidido intervenir para negarse. Y es que el chico Kozart no tenía nada en su contra, la única mancha que podría resaltarle, era la misma que tenían todos ahí presentes; pertenecían a la mafia.

Los demás la miraron con lastima, sabían que la chica no tenía muchas de las aptitudes que la guardiana del jefe Shimon requería y si algo caracterizaba a las viejas relaciones de la chica s que al primer problema que se presentara, la chica la abandonaba… un claro ejemplo fue el de Squalo, solo por un simple malentendido con Gelaro, la chica se rindió antes de siquiera pelear por él.

Por su parte la segunda guardiana de la nieve suspiro y luego miro a Adelheid, quien creía haber librado a su jefe de una locura de la chica.

-No me rendiré, amo a Enma y aunque me tarde mil años en lograr hacer todo aquello lo hare.-dijo determinada la albina.

Todos se sorprendieron, por fin podían ver que la chica iba muy pero muy en serio con algo, la guardiana de la tierra sonrió para sus adentros, si la nieve quería jugar, jugarían y no se la dejaría fácil. Para ella Enma merecía lo mejor.

-Bertesco, acabas de cavar tu tumba…-sentencio la pelinegra de la familia aliada.

-¿Tu lo sabias? -le pregunto Tsuna a Mitsuki quien veía al grupito pelear.

-Me entere hace unos días. -contesto la chica con una sonrisa, al parecer por primera vez la Bertesco tendría que en verdad esforzarse por un amor.- Nos lo confeso a Ayaka y a mi…

.

 **~Flash Back~**

 _-…Como decía, estoy 100% segura que he encontrado el indicado pero hay un problema._

 _-¿Cuál? -pregunto Ayaka._

 _-Gelaro. -aporto la pelirroja._

 _-Obviamente mi hermano como siempre. Pero como dije estoy 100% segura de que él es el indicado._

 _-¿De quién se trata? –pregunto Mitsuki._

 _-Bueno se trata de la momia ya no momia._

 _-¿Momia ya no momia? – pregunto confundida la peli-negra._

 _-Ya sabes. Enma Kozato.-dijo Yukiko._

 _-¿El Décimo de los Shimon? -dijo la pelirroja.- Si se trata de Enma no creo que haya problema más que Adelheid y como dices tu hermano. Pero… siempre habías ignorado a Enma porque era una momia y no era para nada bonito… ¿Qué paso?_

 _-Me equivoque. Enma es más guapo de lo que esperaba- dijo Yukiko con corazoncitos en los ojos._

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

.

-…Parecía tan convencida de eso…-continuaba la pelirroja.- Que no pude negarme a ayudarla. Y si pienso un poco, harían buena pareja; Enma la ayudaría a calmar esa energía desbordante y que ocupa en sus locuras, mientras que ella le quitaría un poco de aquella timidez que tiene. -al término de su opinión la chica le sonrió, y él le regreso el gesto.

-Opino lo mismo que tú. -le informo Tsuna mirando como su amigo seguía rojo, observando como su guardiana aseguraba cambiar por él.- Lo pensé cuando se conocieron y sigo igual, pero por alguna razón que nunca entendí Yukiko nunca se fijó en él, hasta ahora.

-De hecho ya lleva dos meses confesándosele a Enma, pero siempre terminaba mal parada y malentendida. -interrumpió Mitsuki.- Y nuestro querido amigo nunca entendió la directa mal expresada de nuestra nieve.

-Me puedo imaginar lo que sucedía. -dijo el castaño riendo.- Así que dos meses, eh…-murmuro.

-Sé que Gelaro se enojara conmigo por ayudarla pero en verdad creo que al fin Yukiko encontró a su pareja perfecta…-dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Confió en eso…

-Por Gelaro no hay que preocuparse mucho…-opino Tsuna al ver como su amigo le decía a su hermana que era imposible con esas condiciones.

-¡Tsuna-kun! -grito Kyoko atrayendo la atención del chico.

Mitsuki dio por terminada la conversación, estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del castaño por la chica peli-naranja por lo que era obvio que iría con ella.

El Vongola sonrió al ser llamado por la hermanita de su guardián, debido a el trabajo era poco el tiempo que podía pasar con ella, además que desde hacía unas semanas la chica parecía corresponderle un poco sus sentimientos, eso lo ilusionaba… aunque aún se debatía el mismo dilema con el que se fue de Japón: ¿Kyoko o Haru, cual le gustaba?

-…Cuenta conmigo para ayudarlos más adelante.-dijo Tsuna a modo de despedida.

El Vongola iba a retirarse y ver para que le quería Kyoko, pero antes de irse, con la mano le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos rojos a la chica, quien bajo el rostro para que no vieran su sonrojo. Tsuna era un tramposo.

Mitsuki sintió la mirada de alguien, por lo que una vez que el castaño se fue, miro a su alrededor, encontrándose con la mirada café de Haru, quien la veía ¿decepcionada? Era la misma mirada que le dedicaba cuando escondía sus sonrojos o dejaba libre a Tsuna para que pasara tiempo con ellas.

.

.

La fiesta había continuado aun con aquella reveladora confesión y extraña pelea. Parecía ser que la pequeña nieve no se rendiría y aprendería todo lo que fuera para cumplir con cada y una de las condiciones que puso Adelheid, la chica iba muy en serio.

Sin más rodeos, la fiesta seguía tranquila pero no dudaría mucho, como siempre… después de todo Vongola es una familia escandalosa.

Fran solo seguía órdenes del tutor, así que para asegurarse de que su vida estuviera a salvo obedecería, se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a la mesa donde los dulces se encontraban, en ella estaba el pequeño guardián de rayo comiendo (devorando) los dulces que podía.

Lambo tan concentrado estaba degustando las golosinas, que cuando sintió que lo tomaban del hombro volteo para encontrarse con un feo y tenebroso monstruo.

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -grito asustado y para salvarse de aquel malvado ser, empezó a lanzar granadas por doquier.

Todos apenas y podían esquivar aquellas detonantes, los cuales los habían tomado por sorpresa y estaban ocasionando destrozos por todo el jardín.

-¡Lambo! -Grito Tsuna.- ¡Tranquilo!

-¡Gyaaaaa! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Tsuna, sálvame! -gritaba el menor aun aventando las bombas.

Una de las granadas del bovino cayó en el pastel, el cual exploto en miles de pedazos, cayendo en los invitados. El que más sufrió de aquello, fue la persona a la que menos querían que le pasara…

-Escoria…-la voz de Xanxus hizo que a todos les recorriera un escalofrió de terror.

Y sin agregar más, Xanxus tomo en manos sus pistolas, empezando a disparar a diestra y siniestra, no le importaba quien se la pagara, solo quería hacerlos sufrir a todos. Con excepción de dos personas: Mitsuki y Yuni.

-¡Xanxus detente! -grito Tsuna esquivando apenas los disparos.

-¡VOOIII! ¡Maldito jefe! -grito Squalo, el cual había tomado a el Cavalleone de escudo.

-¡Estas destruyendo todo! -grito enojado Gokudera, protegiéndose a él y a su jefe con su caja arma.- ¡El papeleo que salga de esto, lo harás tú! -sentencio, por nada del mundo le aumentaría el trabajo a su jefe.

Lo que nunca pensó el peli-plateado fue, que aquella amenaza solo sirvió para avivar la furia del jefe Varia, el cual aumento el número de sus ataques. Ryohei esquivo un disparo protegiéndose con lo primero que encontró, el problema fue que eso era la capa de vampiro de Enma.

Yukiko quien se había retirado unos minutos para cambiarse de disfraz, solo vio como la hermosa capa de su amor, se quemaba, se frustro, se había ido a cambiar al de una vampiresa para estar en conjunto con el pelirrojo y ahora resultaba que no se podría acoplar como una pareja.

-¡RYOHEI! -grito furiosa la nieve menor, rápidamente creo una pistola, disparando 5 bolas de nieve al guardián del sol, quien a duras penas logro esquivarlas.

Sin embargo aquellas bolas al no darle a su objetivo, siguieron su curso, dándole a un pobre y distraído zombi que esquivaba los disparos de Xanxus. Yamamoto en el último momento noto las bolas pero no logró esquivarlas, recibiéndolas de lleno en su cuerpo y congelándolo por completo.

Takeshi al no estar bien equilibrado cuando fue congelado, cayo arriba de Ayaka la más cercana a él, y que con sus abanicos se cubría de los disparos y al mismo tiempo los devolvía, algunos de los disparos revotaban en sus armas, siendo regresados al Jefe Varia y otros tantos se distribuían por todo el lugar, creando más caos.

-¡Kyaaa! -la chica pelinegra se quejó, un gran peso había caído encima de ella.

Cuando observo lo que cayó sobre ella, noto al pobre guardián de la lluvia congelado, miro al posible culpable del congelamiento, y como pudo, empujo un poco la estatua de hielo, para levantarse del césped, pero en el momento de quitarse por completo aquel peso, el hielo rasgo su falda mostrando a si el color de su ropa interior.

Los que habían estado al pendiente de la chica, se quedaron estáticos y callados. Los ojos de la peli-negra fueron cubiertos por su flequillo. Lentamente se quitó la capa de bruja que traía y la amarro alrededor de su cadera para que cubriera la parte rota de su falda. Tomo de nuevo sus armas y miro hacia la nieve mayor, empezó a correr hacia su dirección para atacarlo, creyendo que él era el culpable de haber congelado a Takeshi y como consecuencia le provoco la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Gelaro como pudo logro esquivar el primer ataque, la chica estaba realmente furiosa, tendría que defenderse seriamente pero lo que la nieve mayor no espero, es que en el momento en que la Hibari menor se movió a un lado, el hermano mayor de la chica apareciera igual de enojado, nadie le hacía eso a un Hibari y mucho menos a la hermanita de Kyoya. Gelaro vio con horror como el golpe de la alondra mayor no lo podría evitar, estaba muerto, sin embargo fue salvado por el guardián de la niebla quien con una gran sonrisa se interpuso en el camino del peli-negro.

-Kufufu~ alondra.

-Maldita piña.

Tanto la nube como la niebla comenzaron una pelea entre ellos dos, dejando a Ayaka pelear sola contra Gelaro y Bluebell quien se había metido para ayudar al chico nieve, quien simplemente se defendía sin atacar, claramente una desventaja.

Byakuran rápidamente se acercó a Yukiko, quien creo otra pistola para él empezando a disparar. La Bertesco persiguiendo a Ryohei, mientras tanto Byakuran aprovecho que la piña estuviera peleando con Kyoya, para dispárale en la cabeza, aquella bola casi congela a la fruta, pero logro con sus ilusiones alejarse. Byakuran quería venganza. Mukuro quería ir en contra del albino pero ahora fue la alondra quien se interpuso en su camino.

Fran quien había empezado todo por órdenes de Reborn, al ver como todos se _"divertían"_ él quiso también divertiste, así que fue con su sempai, empezando a molestarlo, siendo atacado por Belphegor y sus cuchillos.

El pequeño bribon peli-verde corría siendo perseguido por el príncipe, que lanzaba los cuchillos que el pequeño esquivaba sin dificultad. Pero por equivocación algunas de las armas blancas, se dirigieron en contra de Haru, Mitsuki y Kyoko; quienes estaban detrás de los escudos del guardian de la tormenta, los cuchillos venían de lado por lo cual les daría a las chicas.

Las muchachas al verlos se hicieron hacia atrás para esquivarlos, pero no notaron que la piscina estaba allí, detrás de ellas, perdieron el equilibrio lo que les garantizo el inevitable destino de caer al agua. Gokudera quien estaba muy al pendiente de ellas lo notó y corrió hacia las mujeres pero solo podía ayudar a una, la otra mano la tenía ocupada con un Lambo llorón e inconsciente que se encontró tirado en el campo de batalla.

Tsuna igual corrió en busca de ayudarlas pero ¿a quien salvaría de la caída a la piscina…? ¿Haru? ¿Kyoko? ¿Mitsuki? Solo podía salvar a una o tal vez a dos pero el tiempo para pensar era limtado.

-¡Ahhhhh!

El sonido de que alguien cayó al agua se escuchó. Gokudera había salvado a Haru y Tsuna había salvado a las dos chicas sobrantes, aunque al jalarlas, él fue quien termino en la piscina. Hayato al notar que su Décimo se había mojado, miro al rubio emo quien perseguía a la rana.

-¡Tsuna! -gritaron las chicas a las que salvo el Decimo.

-¡Maldito friki de los cuchillos y con complejo de príncipe, haz tirado al Décimo!

Y después del grito solo podías ver al peli-plata persiguiendo al rubio Varia, quien perseguía a su vez, a la rana… quien huía temiendo por su vida, ahora no solamente era uno, ahora eran dos sus perseguidores. Corría y corría y entonces encontró su salvación.

-¡Chrome-Nee! -llamo Fran abrazándola.

-Fran.-la chica miro como el menor se escondía detrás de ella, al ver al frente, noto que las dos tormentas venían hacia ella, seguramente con el propósito de atormentar al menor.

Sin entender del todo la situación y por instinto de sobreprotección, la ilusionista creo un dragón chino, con el propósito de salvar a la ranita. El dragón abrió su hocico, devorando en el proceso a las dos tormentas, quienes no pudieron hacer nada contra la enorme bestia que apareció de repente.

-Ah, Hayato.-dijo la chica al notar que también se tragó a su amigo.

Darnell solamente se dedicaba a esquivar todo lo que fuera en su contra, sin meterse a una pelea ni nada, pero en el momento en que vio el dragón se embobo. Por obvias razones, aquel ser místico era su favorito y siempre que veía uno, terminaba observándolo como un niño pequeño que ve su programa favorito, totalmente perdido, por lo que no noto que la cola del animal, iba en su contra.

-¡Hermano! -el grito de Daniela lo despertó de su ensoñación pero había sido demasiado tarde, la cola del dragón lo golpe directamente mandándolo a volar lejos.

Joshua se encontraba ayudando a Tsuna a salir de la piscina y justo cuando lo había logrado, el Dragonee "volador", los empujo a los dos a la piscina de nueva cuenta. Ahora no solo era el Décimo quien termino mojado, sino que los tres chicos terminaron de nueva cuenta en el líquido.

-Waaa. -exclamo Tsuna.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó el Dragonee.

-Hahaha.-se reía divertido el Falivene, era la primera vez que vivía en carne propia la locura de la décima generación, que tiempo atrás le conto su amigo.

Mitsuki y Kyoko se habían movido de la piscina por pedido de Tsuna, y al notar que Joshua lo ayudaría obedecieron, pero Julie las había seguido empezando a coquetearles, acción que no duro ya que fue encontrado por Adelheid, quien empezó a golpearlo celosa y con una patada lo mando también a la piscina.

Byakuran al notar que varias personas se entraban ahí y con una sonrisa maliciosa, lanzo una bola de nieve que cayó en la piscina junto con un ataque de la guardiana del glaciar, congelando toda el agua, dejando atrapados a Tsunayoshi, Joshua, Darnell y a Julie.

-¿Siguen en pie los negocios, Décimo? -preguntó Adelheid con una sonrisa nerviosa por su descuido, había congelado a tres líderes de familia.

-¡Byakuran! -grito Tsuna. No culpaba a la chica ya que había notado como Julie se acercó a la pelirroja y a la peli-naranja pero el albino había sido por travesura.

Enma se quería reír de la situación de su amigo castaño pero no lo hizo, se acercó a la piscina y con su llama de la gravedad iba a romper el hielo para poder sacarlos, pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo, algo lo golpeo desconcentrándolo y haciendo que sus llamas destruyeran todo el hielo, los chicos salieron volando y toda el agua se descongelo gracias a un disparo de Xanxus pero eso no evito que les cayera encima a todos mojándolos y dejándolos inmóviles…

-¡Que fría esta! -gritaron algunos quejándose del agua helada.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó el pelirrojo.

-No fue tu culpa, además gracias a esto todos se detuvieron.-dijo Tsuna tirado en el suelo cansado, hacía mucho que no vivía algo tan loco.

Hana había estado todo el tiempo con Reborn protegiéndose de todo; Yuni había sido protegida por Gamma y Kikyo. Ellos habían estado viendo desde la lejanía, el desastre.

Después de un gran intento de calmar a Xanxus, este se calmó sentándose y comiendo carne en compañía de Mitsuki, quien fue quien lo convenció. Todos los demás igualmente se tranquilizaron, por lo que volvieron a la tranquilidad de la fiesta. Ante ello, Reborn sonrió y se acercó a su Dame-Estudiante.

-Dame-Tsuna ¿dulce o travesura? -pregunto Reborn alzando una calabacita verde (leon) en busca de que le dieran los dulces. Aun vestía su disfraz de fantasma.

-Reborn, los caramelos están en aquella mesa. -le dijo Tsuna. Señalando la nueva mesa de dulces pues la anterior había sido destrozada por Lambo.

-Mitsuki ¿dulce o travesura? -ignoro Reborn la respuesta de su alumno.

-Toma.-dijo la pelirroja agachándose para darle algunos dulces.

-Gracias.-dijo Reborn yéndose del lugar y en busca de otros invitados para hacerles la misma pregunta; _"¿Dulce o Travesura?"_ pero el bebé siempre obtenía la misma respuesta que la de Tsuna, solo las chicas eran quienes le daban dulces.

El décimo miraba aquello con inquietud, su intuición le decía que algo tramaría Reborn.

-Mitsuki -llamo a la pelirroja- ¿crees que fue mala idea no darle dulces a Reborn? – pregunto temeroso.

-Mmm… Reborn siempre tiene algo en mente. -respondía la chica observando al bebé que estaba ahora con Ayaka y su hermano- Así que… supongo que debiste haberle dado dulces en vez de decirle donde están.

-Haaa -suspiro- solo espero no haga nada malo que destruya la "paz" de la fiesta.

-No lo creo…-dijo un poco convencida.

Ambos chicos solo pudieron notar al pequeño Hitman quien empezaba a comer los dulces que las chicas les dieron.

Y la fiesta continúo…

…con travesuras de todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **++++ Rebornadas ++++**

 **¿Dulce o Travesura?**

 ** _._**

 ** _((Angelice:_** _Recuerden que las rebornadas son desde el punto de vista de Reborn **))**_

 ** _._**

Sonreí, ya eran las 9 am pronto empezaría mi diversión del día. Agarre la guitarra en la que se había convertido leon y lo conecte al amplificador y toque la nota más fuerte.

-¡AHHHHHH!

En cuento había visto que Gelaro se levantaba del susto, me escondí para mirar la diversión y poder disfrutarla sin interrupción alguna. Me metí a uno de mis pasajes secretos para ir a mi habitación de juegos, donde podía ver a todos por las cámaras de vigilancia.

Desde la cámara de vigilancia que tenía en el cuarto del guardián de la nieve, vi como Gelaro se sentó en la cama, asustado mirando hacia los lados de la habitación sin reparar al lado derecho de él. Al no ver nada fuera de lo normal, suspiro aliviado. Poso ambas manos en su cabeza, haciendo muecas.

 ** _*Resaca*_** fue mi tierno pensamiento que vino con una sonrisa a mi rostro cuando el bulto a su lado se movía.

Gelaro miro hacia su lado notando por fin que algo grande y oculto debajo de las colchas se encontraba. Sin moverse analizo aquel bulto, con su dedo pico levemente aquel cumulo que se removió.

 ** _*Es demasiado lento. ¿No puede simplemente quitar la colcha y ver qué es?*_** pensé con molestia. El mocoso Bertesco se estaba tardando y yo quería mi diversión del día.

-Hnn…-se escuchó un quejido del bulto, sonreí al ver la palidez en el rostro de Gelaro, con lentitud acerco su mano a la colcha para quitarla lentamente… dejando ver a…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

El fuerte grito de Gelaro despertó a los demás que estaban en otras salas, lo divertido empezaba ahora, mire la pantalla de la cámara que estaba en la sala 1, lugar donde todos los chicos se habían quedado durmiendo, a las chicas hice que la servidumbre las llevara a su recamaras después de tan agotadora fiesta.

Dame-Tsuna y los demás despertaron ante el grito. Siendo Tsuna el primero que se levantó rápidamente de donde se encontraba; que era la sala 1 de la mansión.

-¿Que fue ese grito? -pregunto exaltado.

-¿No fue Gelaro? -respondió Yamamoto empezando a estirarse en su lugar.- Creo que esa fue su voz.

-Haaa, me duele la cabeza. -se quejó Gokudera levantándose mientras removía sus cabellos platinados.

-Vayamos a ver.-dicho eso, los tres caminaron hacia la habitación de Gelaro.

Mire las demás cámaras, las chicas empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones, mirándose entre sí, para luego asentir y empezar a subir las escaleras. Ellas llegaron primero, escuchando varios destrozos y gritos que provenían de la habitación de la nieve mayor, los chicos llegaron después.

No obstante en el momento en que llegaron al piso donde estaba el cuarto de las cabezas de Vongola -el piso donde están los cuartos de Tsuna y sus guardianes de la tormenta y nieve- vieron a Squalo salir de la habitación del gritón, sonreí ante las miradas incrédulas de todos, incluso los otros miembros de Varia habían llegado.

Mire la cámara del interior de la habitación del chico peli-celeste, estaba hecha un caos, debido a la pelea de esos dos.

 ** _*Ninguno noto que aun llevaban pantalones y que no bebieron licor*_** pensé con una sonrisa mientras buscaba los dulces que las chicas me habían dado la noche anterior. **_*La medicina que me dio Verde sirvió. Tendré que encargarle mas.*_**

-Maldito ¿qué me hiciste? -grito Gelaro saliendo de su habitación con unos guantes blancos rodeados de una llama turquesa.

-Hermano…-dijo Yukiko.

Todas las chicas estaban sonrojadas, no estaban acostumbradas a ver el torso de dos hombres bien desarrollados.

-¿Gelaro que sucede? -pregunto Tsuna antes de que su guardia cometiera homicidio.

-Tsuna…-dijo sonrojado.

Estaba claro que Gelaro nunca le diría a Tsuna lo que había pasado, primero muerto antes de decirle que despertó en la misma cama que Squalo y con poca ropa. Sin poder evitarlo tanto Gelaro como Squalo se taparon la boca, querían reírse de los demás pero ellos no estaban en mejor situación.

Gelaro se tranquilizó antes de hablar.

-Tsuna ¿qué te paso? -pregunto aun con una leve sonrisa que no podía evitar.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Mi dame-alumno miro sus manos, las cuales estaban bien pero cuando empezó a visualizar su vestimenta sudo frio. **_*Oh, que divertido es esto*_**

-¡Décimo esta vestido como una mujer! -el grito de Gokudera lo dejo aún más en piedra.

Así es, me había encargado de vestir a todos de mujer. Sonreí cuando Tsuna miro a Gokudera para quedar nuevamente petrificado.

-Hahaha. Gokudera tú también vistes como una mujer. -dijo riéndose Yamamoto ante la vestimenta de los demás.

-Tú también, friki de béisbol.-exclamo Gokudera sonrojado intentando inútilmente taparse con sus manos y más porque las chicas empezaron a reír, no habían notado aquello por estar más atentos en los otros dos peleadores.

Los miembros de Varia también se miraron y efectivamente ellos igualmente estaban vestidos como chicas, a excepción de Lussuria y Levithan, no quería traumarme y traumar a las chicas en el proceso. Las chicas empezaban reírse aún más.

-Jajá. Jajá. En todo caso ¿Por qué ustedes dos están juntos, Hermano? -preguntó Yukiko intentado tranquilizarse de la risa.

-Na…nada…-dijo nervioso Gelaro.

-¡VOIIIIIIII! ¡Nada que te importe! -le grito Squalo.

Me acerque a un micrófono que estaba en mi oficina especial y sonreír, lo prendí para darles el tiro de gracia.

-¿Dulce o Travesura, chicos? -dije por el micrófono y ellos me escucharon.

-¡REBORN! -fue el grito al unísono por parte de todos, sonreí, era tan divertido jugar con mis jugué… con mi estudiante y sus amigos.

-Fue tu culpa, Dame-Tsuna, no me diste dulces. Y Gelaro fíjate bien que ambos traen pantalón.

-¡Nos emborrachaste! -me acuso Tsuna.

-No, jamás les daría licor a unos mocosos malcriados como ustedes, aun son jóvenes para probar la dulzura del alcohol.

-Pero si me duele la cabeza. -me dijo Gelaro.

-La medicina que me dio Verde con los efectos de borrachera y resaca funciona muy bien.-les dije aun por el micrófono.

-¿Medicina?

-Sí, y como era una nueva invención no sé qué efectos secundarios podrá tener así que cualquier cosa las quejas van hacia ese científico loco.-apague el micrófono y seguí viendo por las cámaras.

-¡REBORNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Contestando RW:**

 **.**

 **Anahi:** ¡Hola! Nos alegra que te gusta que Yukiko cantara XD y pues como pudiste leer el afortunado fue Enma (Ang: Pobrecito XD)

 **PczZitoO:** ¡Hola! *-* No, nos hacemos responsables de tu funeral (0o0)/ El medio satisfecha es bueno ¿o es malo? Y en cuanto los próximos capítulos a nuestra opinión estarán mejor, Yukiko es una loquilla, eso ya lo sabíamos. (Mar / Ang: Waaaai Todos amemos a Mitsuki… ¡Buuuuuuuuuu! No debes de desconfiar de ella) A veces puedes que los bichitos tengan razón. Y en cuanto al Hibari carnívoro que se respeta XD él sabe que Mitsuki es una carnívora con piel de oveja. En cuanto a lo de Yukiko, ella lo superara ahora que tiene una gran familia que la cuida. Jajaja. Nos gustó mucho tu Mukuro alias exconvicto-psicópata-mala-influencia-piña-humanoide-cirquera-kun. Gracias por leer.

 **Yali:** ¡Hola! Nos alegra que te guste.

 **Yuu: (Mar:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Etto… se te olvido de nuevo tu contraseña… **\+ Ang:** ¡Hola Ale! Los celos no son buenos Ale Jejé. **\+ Tetsu:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Y como dijo Yuu, te llevarías muy bien con Mukuro y Gelaro **XD + Ang:** ¡Hola Hiro! Ahh **#suspira#** debe ser difícil para ustedes chicos, que Yuu se comporte como Yukiko. **\+ Mar:** Jejé, si nos gusta el suspenso y mucho. **\+ Tetsu:** Gracias por el apoyo. **\+ Ang:** Nos vemos el próximo jueves.

 **Kim Ishida:** ¡Hola! Siiiiii, hemos vuelto XD Pues esperamos cumplir tus expectativas y no defraudarte. Me alegra que gustara. Y sobre el resumen mi hermana me lo hizo porque leyó el que nosotras habíamos hecho y dijo: _"Patético"_ y desde entonces mi hermana se encarga de hacer mis resúmenes XD Vongola es puro despapaye. Gracias por leer.

 **tsuri182718:** ¡Hola! Nos alegra que te gustara la continuación. Sobre la esclavitud se verá más adelante. Sobre los atentados, ya, ya lo saben. Pues la respuesta ya la tienes sobre Yukiko. Jajá, lo sentimos no quisimos traumarte. El mejor disfraz se lo llevo Xanxus XD. Gracias por leer.

 **72:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara.

 **AdictaMoon:** ¡Hola! Exacto, Yukiko debe de hacer de las suyas en un dos por tres. Y pues cómo pudiste leer el chico y nuevo amor definitivo de Yukiko fue ENMA, tu pensamiento fue acertado aunque tú lo negaste al final. Jajá, somos tan obvias con ello. Muchas gracias por leer y seguirnos. Aun nos alegra que nos hayas hecho la imagen de Yukiko. Gracias.

 **99** : ¡Hola! Si, hemos vuelto. Jeje, me alegra que te gustara. **(Mar:** Yo también amo a Chrome ¡Viva team Chrome! **\+ Ang:** Jaja. Si vas a leerlo de nuevo leelo en Wattpad, lo estamos subiendo ahí. Esperamos tu voto XD **)** Si, solos jueves. En esta ocasión fue por problemas por lo que lo subí hasta apenas pero serán todos los jueves como antes. Bye~

 **viri-chamn:** ¡HOLA! Nos alegra que te gustara. Es normal que ya se llevaran mejor, han pasado algunos meses. No, gracias a ti por leer.

 **Kykuran:** ¡Hola YUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Así es. La nueva emporada comienza… todos queremos un Tsuna vampiro Yuu, nos alegra que encontraras tu contraseña. ¿Y estas emocionada porque encontraste tu contraseña? ¿O porque subimos capitulo? No se… siento que Gelaro tiene un lado sádico al igual que Mukuro aunque no lo demuestra. Hayato es un play boy natural. Pues como dijiste fue Enma XD y sobre la canción… cayó del cielo puesto solamente estaba escuchando el radio y sonó la canción y dijimos ¡YUKIKO! Gracias por leer.

 **97fizhy03dt:** ¡RIKAAAAAAAAAA! ¡TE EXTRAÑAMOS! Si, hemos vuelto y con más locuras. Jajá, lamentamos haber descompuesto tu celebro. Jejé, son celosos con sus pequeñas. Mukuro y Gelaro, sentíamos que ellos serían buenos amigos. Gokudera es un play boy natural. Muchas gracias Rika, nos honra mucho saber que somos tus autoras favoritas. ¡Ah! Y esperamos tus predicciones para esta nueva temporada, tenemos muchas esperanzas en ti. ¡Gambare! Bye~ Bye~

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **CIAO~ CIAO~**

 **Tetsuna:** ¿les gusto? Esperamos que si...

 **Marlene:** ¡Espera Tetsu!

 **Angelice:** ¡Chicas y Chicos! ¡Gracias!

 **Tetsuna:** ¡Nos alegro mucho, pero mucho ver que el primer capitulo de RV: MN tiene 12 RW!

 **Marlene** : Esperamos que así sigan los siguientes capítulos con muchos RW.

 **Angelice** : Aquello nos animaría mucho ya que en estos momentos estamos pasando por una etapa dura y también nos atrasamos un día de lo prometido.

 **Tetsuna:** Gracias por leer...

 **Marlene:** Y por el apoyo...

 **Angelice:** Gracias

 **Bye~ Bye** ~


	3. Un capricho a la Universidad

**TETSUNA:** ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

 **KHR NO NOS PERTENECE**

 **TITULO:** Resplandecer de Vongola: Media Noche

 **AUTORA:** Tetsuna Hibari.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Tortura, Violación, Muerte de personaje.

 **SAGA:** Resplandecer de Vongola.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cap. 3 – Un capricho a la Universidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Quiero ir a la universidad! -grito Yukiko chillando.

Tsuna suspiro, llevaban más de dos horas con lo mismo… ¿Cuántas veces iban ya que Yukiko exigía ir a la Universidad en esos meses? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientas? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Y es que desde que Yukiko se enteró que Chrome ya era universitaria por haberse saltado un año, había estado con la misma idea, la habían podido retener al menos por cuatro meses de aquella idea, además de que no era tan persistente como ahora. ¿Qué había cambiado?

-Yukiko, no puedes, aun te falta un año. -le contesto Tsuna.

-Pero Chrome se saltó un año y va a la universidad. Puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo, ¿cierto? -la albina señalaba a la apenada ilusionista- Hacer que me salte un año para ir con ustedes a la universidad.

-Yukiko…

-Por favor Tsuna…

-Yukiko, aún no estás lista para la Universidad. -le dijo su hermano.

-Claro que sí.

-Lo dudo. -le dijo Gokudera cruzado de brazos, recargado en la pared de la habitación que era el despacho de Tsuna.- La universidad es mucho trabajo. Para empezar tendrías más tarea de lo que tienes en M.J. y de por sí ya nos cuesta mucho trabajo el que hagas tu tarea. No quiero ni imaginar que harás para escaparte de la triple tarea que te de la universidad…

-Pero…

-Además de que Martin y los demás, te persiguen para que hagas el papeleo de la familia Bertesco. -agregaba Tsuna- Eso no ayuda a tu situación.

-Em… -la chica quería rebatir pero no podía, la verdad es que la tarea y el papeleo no eran lo suyo- Empezare a hacer mi tarea y trabajo, lo prometo pero…

-No. -dijeron Gelaro y Tsuna a la vez.

La realidad era que tanto cielo como nieve mayor, querían que la albina disfrutara más de su libertad de adolescente, la cual de por sí, era opacada por los asuntos de la familia Bertesco.

Todos en la familia sospechaban la verdadera razón por la que la chica insistía en asistir de repente a la Universidad, y tenía relación con cierto chico pelirrojo; ya que cuando Tsuna les propuso a sus guardianes continuar sus estudios en Italia, la nieve menor solo hizo una rabieta pequeña al saber que Chrome también era universitaria, sin embargo no paso a mas…

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Tsuna se encontraba sentado en su despacho en la mansión Vongola, después de dos meses al fin sus guardianes se acoplaban a trabajar -no a convivir- junto a las nieves, les había costado mucho adaptarse a los estilos de pelea de los hermanos, los cuales solo habían trabajado a solas o con los guardianes de la novena generación, así como con Tsuna.

El Décimo en verdad felicitaba a sus nuevos guardianes, los cuales estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por llevarse bien con los demás. Incluso había notado la mejoría en la relación de Yukiko con sus amigas de Japón, desde el inicio sabía que ese sería el lazo más difícil de conseguir, por la desconfianza de la albina con todas las mujeres. Con Daniela y Yuni fue diferente. La chica Dragone tenía el mismo carácter que la Bertesco, así que habían congeniado enseguida, como decían por ahí; _"estaban cortadas por la misma tijeras"._ Con Yuni fue también sencillo, la joven cielo era un encanto y era imposible no tomarle cariño, especialmente para la nieve la cual se sentía tan atraída por las personas poseedoras de ese tipo de llamas.

Admitía que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, aun no sabía cómo Mitsuki y Ayaka habían logrado en menos de dos horas hacerse tan amigas de la nieve, pero agradecía que lo hicieran, Yukiko había encontrado un gran apoyo en ellas, e incluso las mayores eran las que estaban consiguiendo que se hiciera una amistad entre la Bertesco y las recién llegadas de Japón.

Gelaro era otra historia en cuanto a su relación con los demás miembros de la familia, el chico siempre los había tratado formalmente y todo indicaba que seguiría con ese trato. A la única que parecía tratar con un poco más de confianza, era a Kurokawa, la chica se había ganado que Gelaro la tratara con igualdad por lo que hizo durante la semana de castigo como sirviente de Tsuna. Hana tenía un carácter propio de alguien a quien respetar y era por ello, que Gelaro la trataba mejor.

El repentino llamado a la puerta del despacho, saco a Tsuna de sus pensamientos, acomodándose mejor en su lugar y guardando los documentos que no necesitaría durante la charla, dio permiso para entrar.

-Decimo.-el primero en ingresar a la habitación fue Gokudera seguido de cerca por Gelaro. -¿Necesita algún documento o se trata de alguna misión?

El Bertesco se acercó a su jefe, entregándole sin decir palabras unos folder de distintos colores y retirándose a un sillón individual en la esquina más cercana al escritorio de su jefe.

-Gracias. -dijo Tsuna tomando el papeleo.- Hayato, ¿y los demás?

-En unos momentos vienen. -contesto, observando como el otro guardián se sentaba y tomaba el libro que había estado leyendo minutos antes de que el castaño lo mandara a buscar a los otros guardianes.

-Entonces vamos a esperarlos. -acoto el jefe, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su tormenta.- Lo que voy a decirles es para todos.

Gokudera se sentó enfrente del escritorio de su jefe, con el cual comenzó a hablar de los negocios con un empresario italiano que recién conocían. Minutos después, la puerta fue tocada, y al dar el acceso el primero en entrar fue Yamamoto.

-Yo~ Tsuna~

-¡SAWADA! -grito Ryohei entrando a los pocos segundos después de la lluvia.

-¿Ryohei? -el castaño arqueo una ceja al ver a su guardián del sol, el cual no estaba contemplado para esa reunión.

El cielo miro a su nieve en busca de una explicación pero el peli turquesa estaba centrado en su lectura. Solo suspiro, el hecho de que el mayor estuviera en la charla no afectaba. Minutos después las últimas personas llamadas ingresaron al despacho.

-Buenos días Boss. -saludo Chrome.- Perdone que me tardáramos...

-Esta bien Chrome.-dijo tranquilamente Tsuna.

-Buenos días Tsuna-san. -saludo Haru arrojándose a abrazar del cuello al castaño.

-Ha... Haru, por favor suéltame. -pidió nervioso. Una cosa era estar acostumbrado a los arrebatos cariñosos de Yukiko y otros a los de Haru, por lo que Tsuna no pudo evitar un sonrojo

-Mujer tonta, suelta al décimo. -le grito el peli plateado.

En ese momento Gokudera y la chica se enfrascaron en una pelea por la liberación del castaño, jalándolo de los brazos de un lado a otro, insultándose en el proceso.

-Si siguen de ese modo lo van a matar. -el murmullo de Gelaro los "congelo" literalmente en su lugar.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que al castaño ya le giraban los ojitos, debido al mareo. Se disculparon con él por su comportamiento tan impulsivo.

-Buenos días Tsuna-kun. -dijo dulcemente Kyoko.

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan...-regreso el saludo con un poco de nervioso, ahora que ya había pasado todo el estrés que tenía por la sucesión, recordaba los sentimientos confusos que tenía por sus dos amigas.- Tomen asiento chicos. -pidió después de un suspiro para calmarse.

Los chicos de Japón no tardaron mucho en acomodarse, principalmente los guardianes, que estaban acostumbrados a ciertos lugares debido al tiempo que pasaban ahí. Chrome se sentó al lado de Gokudera, en los sillones complementarios del escritorio de su jefe. Ryohei, Kyoko y Hana se sentaron en uno de los sofás más grandes de la sala y que estaba detrás de los otros dos guardianes. Yamamoto se recargo en una pared cercana a la ventana, cerca de su jefe. Haru se sentó en un sillón individual colocado enfrente del guardián de la lluvia. Todos vieron de reojo a Gelaro, quien no prestaba atención a nada más que a su libro pero los guardianes suponían que estaba al tanto de su alrededor debido a su intervención minutos atrás.

-¿Que necesitas Tsuna? -pregunto Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo Decimo? -pregunto Gokudera un poco desconcertado, porque repentinamente su jefe se había concentrado en los documentos que la nieve le había dado al llegar.- ¿Tiene que ver con la organización?

A la tormenta se le hacía raro que ese tema se tratara enfrente de sus compañeras, ya que ellas eran ajenas a lo que se relacionaba con Vongola.

-¿Eh...? Ah... No...-dijo el castaño al notar que perdió la concentración alrededor por unos momentos.- No pasa nada malo. Solo quería entregarles esto.

Tsuna extendió a sus dos guardianes más cercanos los folder que le dio Gelaro, después de revisarlos vio que todo estaba en orden, como todo lo que hacia la nieve.

Gokudera tomo la mitad del montón de folder que le ofrecía su jefe y Chrome tomo la otra parte. Entre ambos guardianes repartieron los papeles al ver que el contenido de la primera página estaba a nombre de las personas dentro de la sala, el único que no recibió aquella información fue Ryohei, así que se acercó más a su hermanita para leer lo que contenía.

-Decimo, ¿esto es...? -Gokudera no sabía que decir, no pensaba que tendría que hacer eso, no ahora que debían concentrarse en la organización.

Todos miraron a su jefe, un poco sorprendidos por lo que contenían los papeles dentro de los folders. Las hojas eran folletos sobre diferentes universidades cercanas, con información sobre las carreras que impartían. Desconocía que eran las chicas, por lo que quiso asegurarse de abarcar todo.

-Necesito que se informen de las universidades, y escojan lo que gusten estudiar. -dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.- Vongola se hará cargo de todos los gastos, así que no hay que preocuparse por ello...

-¡Alto ahí Sawada! -Hana se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al escritorio del jefe.- Yo no necesito que Vongola se haga cargo de mis gastos...

Tsuna no supo que decir ante la afirmación de la chica, estaba al tanto de la situación de sus amigas y ninguna podía costear la carrera; suponía que ellas se opondrían a que se les pagara la carrera pero nunca espero el rechazo directo y rápido, pensaba exponerles primero algunas ideas para intentar convencerlas pero Kurokawa no se lo permitió.

-¿No piensas estudiar Hana? -cuestiono Gelaro interrumpiendo a la chica.

La nieve había estado al tanto de lo que se hablaba en la sala aunque no lo pareciera, el tema en si no le era de su interés, ya que él estaba ya cursando la universidad al igual que Ryohei, Hibari y Mukuro pero intuía que algo así podría hacer Kurokawa cuando su jefe le informara que sus estudios ya estaban pagados. En parte lo hacía por ayudar al Decimo, pero también disfrutaba de molestar a la orgullosa chica.

-Si pienso estudiar una carrera pero será con mis...

-Dices que no quieres que alguien más se haga cargo de ti, sin embargo en estos momentos vives aquí con todos los servicios. -la puñalada de la nieve fue directo al orgullo de la castaña.

-¡Gelaro! -regaño el castaño

-Tu jefe me rogo quedarme. -contraataco la chica, sabía que Tsuna era algo importante para él.- Fue por eso que me quede.

-Por supuesto que alguien tan noble como Tsuna se responsabilidad de una chiquilla que vino aquí sin pensarlo y por un capricho de hacer su voluntad.- Gelaro sabía que se pasó pero se había molestado y hablo de más.

Incluso Gokudera se había molestado por lo dicho por la chica. Una cosa era pelear entre ellos y otra que metiera a Tsunayoshi, quien en verdad todo lo que hacía era por buena voluntad.

Cuando Tsuna estaba por regañar una vez más a su guardián de la nieve la puerta fue abierta de golpe, y una chica albina entro como rayo, arrojándose al castaño para abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Buenos días Mio Amore!

El ambiente de tensión y enojo pasó a segundo plano, al ver como ambos chicos caían al suelo, ya que el Vongola no pudo mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Tsuna! / ¡Decimo! / ¡Yukiko! -gritaron los demás al ver como hasta la silla del jefe fue lanzada hacia atrás.

-¡Eso dolió! -dijeron los accidentados desde el suelo.

Tsuna y Yukiko se miraron fijamente, comenzando a reír poco después. La situación era cómica para ellos, el que la nieve menor entrara siempre de ese modo a su despacho era la rutina, exceptuando el hecho de caerse, era tan común como el respirar y sin embargo en esta ocasión paso. Lo que siempre Gelaro le recriminaba a su hermana sobre las consecuencias de aquel mal comportamiento, sucedió. El Bertesco mayor suspiro, ¿porque su hermana no entendía? Siempre le decía que eso pasaría y nunca hacia caso...

-Se los dije...-dijo Gelaro a los afectados mientras los ayudaba a levantarse.

Tsuna y Yukiko rieron un poco más dándole la razón al peli turquesa. Y es que Tsuna siempre apoyaba a la chica cuando el mayor la regañaba, diciéndole que no pasaría nada malo. Ahí tenían su, "no pasa nada malo".

-Decimo...-dijo Gokudera checando que no tuviera ningún daño físico.

 ** _*Exagerado...*_** pensaban las nieves.

-Estoy bien. Estoy bien. -decía Tsuna con una sonrisa nerviosa.-regresemos al importante...

-¿Que hablaban? -pregunto la albina sentándose en las piernas del castaño, quien se había sentado de nuevo en su silla.

A opinión de los chicos de Japón, la interacción entre Tsuna y la chica era muy cercana, sin embargo ambos afirmaban que solo era amor fraternal. Algunos habían escuchado cuando Yukiko le contaba a Mukuro, que su cariño por el Vongola era el de un hermano e incluso el de un padre, porque a veces eso parecían para ella Mitsuki y Tsuna, sus padres. Y el hecho de que Gelaro no se molestara por la cercanía -ya que casi golpeaba a quien osara tocar a su hermanita-, era como una confirmación de que ahí no había algo más.

-Les entregaba a los chicos los folletos de las universidades para que retomen sus estudios aquí. -le respondió el castaño de forma tranquila, acariciando la espalda de la chica, aquel gesto tranquilizaba a Yukiko.- Pero digamos que hubo algunos contratiempos...

-Mmm...-Yukiko se recargo en el pecho del castaño, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.

-Como sea, Sawada yo no...

-Hana, no lo veas como una donación o como un regalo porque no lo es...

-¡Reborn! -grito Tsuna asustado por la repentina aparición de su tutor, Yukiko se levantó rápidamente de la silla al sentir como se iba para atrás. Y una vez más, Tsuna cayó al suelo y en esta ocasión llevándose la silla consigo.

-¡Reborn-chan!

-¡Bebé!

-Ciao~ -saludo el trajeado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -cuestiono la chica, ignorando como de nuevo las nieves y la tormenta ayudaban a su jefe a levantarse.

-Es verdad que Vongola se hará cargo de vuestros estudios y las demás necesidades que tengan durante su periodo de estudio...-la castaña iba a protestar- pero no será gratis. Véanlo como un préstamo a largo plazo...

-¿Un préstamo? -cuestionaron las chicas.

-Auch... Así es, Hana...-el castaño volvió a sentarse en su lugar, sobando la zona donde se golpeó. Agradecía que su tutor le expusiera su plan para convencer a la chica, pero no así el hecho de que lo asustara, ¿es que acaso Reborn no podía aparecer de repente?

-No. -contesto firmemente el ex-arcobaleno del sol.

-¡Deja de leer mi mente! -chillo el castaño

-¿A qué se refieren con un préstamo? - pregunto la pelinegra, ignorando el reclamo de Tsuna.

-Dependiendo las carreras que estudien. –Explicaba el castaño regresando a la conversación- Si para cuando las terminen, son beneficiosas para Vongola, entonces trabajaran para la organización; así no tendrían que buscar trabajo y nosotros manos confiables.

-…Pero puedes estar segura que tu carrera es muy beneficiosa para nosotros Hana.-agrego de manera enigmática Reborn

-¿Cómo sabes que va estudiar Hana? - pregunto Tsuna.

-Quien sabe.

-Bueno...-empezó hablar de nuevo la chica- Si ese es el caso, aceptare. Siempre y cuando pueda pagar la deuda trabajando para Vongola después, no tengo quejas.

-¿Es el mismo trato con nosotras…?-pregunto tímidamente Chrome.

-Sería algo parecido, pero a la vez diferente ya que sus situaciones son muy diferentes. –aclaro Tsuna.

-¡Hahi! Ahora si no entendí. -dijo Haru confundida.

-Tanto Chrome como Kyoko-chan, tienen a alguien que ya trabaja para Vongola aun si carrera…-comenzó a explicar Tsuna con una sonrisa que le provoco ver el puchero de Haru.

-Mukuro y Ryohei…-agrego Yamamoto.

-Así es, ellos son los que pagarían parte de los estudios desde ahorita. -Tsuna miro a los presentes con tranquilidad.- En caso de que las carreras no fueran necesarias para la organización, sería solamente un préstamo que pagarían con el tiempo.

-¿Y Haru, desu~? -pregunto la castaña al razonar que ella no tenía quien viera a su favor- Dudo que lo la carrera de diseñadora sirva…

-En tu caso, digamos que hay alguien muy interesado en darte una beca completa…-Tsuna interrumpió amablemente a la castaña, quien estaba sorprendida por la noticia.

De reojo, el castaño vio como inconscientemente su guardián de la tormenta arrugaba el entrecejo… ¿se había molestado al saber que alguien estaba interesado en Haru? No lo sabía. La recién becada grito de alegría, al saber que alguien la apoyaba a cumplir su sueño.

La conversación siguió, donde Tsuna poco a poco les explicó la situación, convenciendo a las chicas de que el trato era el mejor, como japoneses de nacimiento sabía que no era fácil aceptar la ayuda de alguien más sin devolver el favor, pero es que la verdad él nunca pensó y no pensaba, cobrarles por lo que hacía.

-El dinero para ello ya está en diferentes cuentas; la matrícula y lo demás será pagado una vez que le informen a Hayato que universidad escogen, así como la carrera. -explicaba más tranquilo Tsuna al ver que por lo menos a Hana le parecía mejor la idea de devolver el favor trabajando para la organización- ¿Cuento contigo verdad Hayato?

-Por supuesto Decimo. -aseguro orgulloso la tormenta.

-Cuento ahora que ya arreglaron eso, yo me llevare a Chrome. -dijo la albina, tomando la mano de la guardiana.

-¿Necesitas algo de ella? -preguntó Tsuna extrañado.

-La llevare a que le tomen las medidas para el uniforme. -decía la Bertesco.- Ya que ella es una guardiana y que ira conmigo en la escuela, yo me hare cargo de cuidarla.

-Yukiko…

-No tienes de que preocuparte Tsuna, yo la cuidare por ti. -la chica interrumpió a su jefe, segura de que le diría que no se molestara; lo que el castaño ignoraba es que Yukiko tomo cierto apego por la ilusionista, ya que ambas tenían la misma edad y según Mitsuki varias cosas en común.- Le ayudare con la inscripción a M.J, así como también le mostrare la escuela y…

-Yukiko, Chrome no es estudiante de M.J.-Gelaro interrumpió el parloteo de su hermana.

-¿Eh? A ya veo, se inscribirá en otra escuela, después de todo, Vongola ya no es mafia…-saco sus conclusiones.- En ese caso la ayudare con el papeleo de su preparatoria

-No estudiara en ninguna preparatoria ella entrara a la universidad también…

-¿Porque ella... -señalo a Chrome- le están dando a escoger universidad? Se supone que tiene mi misma edad ¿no? Debería de ir conmigo a M.J - pedía explicación la nieve menor.

-Bueno, es gracias a Mukuro, su tutor, que pudo saltarse un año.-explicaba Tsuna- Ella ya acabo la preparatoria por lo que empezara a estudiar la universidad aun siendo menor.

.

 ** _((Angelice:_** _¡Oh! Nuestra Chrome es inteligente… **#hablando con orgullo#**_

 ** _Marlene:_** _¡Por supuesto! Estamos hablando a Chrome-sama después de todo._

 ** _Tetsuna:_** _**#golpeándolas con Hachiko#** Dejen de interrumpir. Aunque como dicen, es Chrome así que no hay duda de que es inteligente._

 ** _Ang / Mar:_** _¡SI~! ¡VIVA CHROME! ¡VIVA EL TEAM CHROME Y EL TEAM MITSUKI!_

 ** _Tetsuna_** _: ¡Silencio! **#Golpeándolas de nuevo con el tubo mientras esconde su otra mano con abanicos que decías Team Chrome Team Mitsuki#** … **))**_

 _._

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamo sorprendida.

-Yuki...

-Eso no es justo.-refuto la chica.-Yo también quiero ir a la universidad.-exigió-Así pobre estar con ustedes.

-Yukiko, no puedes.-le dijo Tsuna.

-¿Porque?

-Porque no has acabado la preparatoria, además de que la universidad aún es muy pronto para ti.-le dijo Gelaro- Tu misma has visto cómo llegamos yo y Tsuna con mucha tarea de la universidad. Quieres hacer todo aquello. Además de que aumentarían tu papeleo.

-¿Eh? Mas papeleo.-se quejó la chica, aquello de aumentarle el papeleo no le gustaba. Después de todo ¿a quién le gustaba aquel asqueroso montón de papeles? A nadie... o al menos a ella no. Todos los sucesores que conocía así como los capos de otras familias se quejaban igual que ella de aquella montaba de hojas blancas con letritas.

-Tendrás tanto papeleo que no tendrás tiempo para jugar, salir a pasear con Daniela y todo los demás que te quieras imaginar que te quitara. Además estarás llena de estrés y frustración que te empezaran a salir arrugas en la cara, haciéndote cada vez más vieja.-Gelaro no dejaba tiempo para rebatir a su hermanita así como asustándola.

-Waaa. Nooooooooooo. Arrugas no.-grito Yukiko, eso no era nada bueno para ella.

-Entonces... ¿quieres ir a la universidad? - le pregunto Gelaro con una sonrisa.

-Noooooooo... -dijo la chica abrazando a Tsuna.

A todos les salió una gotita, aquella escena dramática los dejo sin habla, no sabían que hacer. Pero bueno, al menos la Bertesco se desistió de su idea de ir a la universidad.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _((Tetsuna:_** _Lamentamos este flash back tan grande_

 ** _Ang/Mar:_** _¡Tetsuna ha interrumpido! Es hora de la… **#sacan un palo de escoba y van al ataque#** ¡Venganza! _

**_Tetsuna:_** _Hmmp. **#saca a Hachiko y en un movimiento las noquea#** Les faltan mil años para ganarme. Además yo interrumpo para explicar y ustedes por babosear **))**_

.

Cuando Mitsuki llego de nuevo a la mansión Vongola de un exhaustivo día en la escuela, se encontró con una visión de lo más cómica; Gokudera, Tsuna y Gelaro ofreciéndole e incluso rogándole a la chica, por que aceptara mil y un regalos que le daban, por algún motivo que desconocía. Los presentes iban desde ayudar a la chica con el papeleo de su familia, los vestidos más caros, joyas e incluso viajes a los lugares que ella tanto amaba, y aun así, Yukiko los rechazaba.

 ** _*¿Qué paso?*_** se preguntaba internamente la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a los demás habitantes de la mansión, quienes observaban el espectáculo también.

-¿Y eso? -pregunto una vez que estuvo al lado del guardián de la lluvia.

-¡Oh! Mitsuki. -exclamó Yamamoto al oír de repente a la chica y notarla a su lado, reconocía que la chica tenia habilidad, casi nunca notaba su presencia hasta que era muy tarde.- Bienvenida.

-Gracias. -dijo la chica aun mirando a los que regaloneaban.- Estoy en casa. -le sonrió al pelinegro.

Yamamoto se sonrojo, aceptaba que la chica era bonita, por no decir hermosa. Mitsuki saludo a los demás, y al finalizar se acercó al grupo de tres, que seguían insistiéndole a la chica.

-¿Yukiko hizo algo otra vez? -pregunto al estar junto a ellos.

-¡Oh! Mitsuki, llegaste -dijo Gelaro dejando en el suelo el catálogo de la última línea de moda en parís.

-Bienvenida. -dijeron a la vez la tormenta y el cielo, el cual dejo en manos de la albina varios folletos de turismo.

-Gracias. -todos quedaron en silencio hasta que la menor se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirroja

-Mamma, que bueno que llegaste. -decía la chica sollozando.

\- ¿Y bien? –demando saber la Ichinose, nadie hacia llorar a su niña y se salía con la suya.

Temiendo por sus vidas, el jefe y los subordinados le contaron a Mitsuki lo que había pasado a capricho de la joven jefa. La pelirroja escucho atentamente todo lo relatado por los chicos, riendo un poco por cómo habían llegado al punto de ofrecerle de todo a la Bertesco en un intento de convencerla de desistir en su intento de ir a la Universidad.

-¿Y porque no la dejan ir? -preguntó tranquilamente la pelirroja, no viendo un contra a la petición de la chica.

-¿Eh? –la pregunta los tomo desprevenidos.

-Si, ¿Por qué no la dejan ir?

-Mitsu…

-Yukiko, ¿Por qué quieres ir a la Universidad? –pregunto interrumpiendo a Gelaro.

-Eh… Ahh... bueno…-la pregunta tomo por sorpresa también a la chica, quien ya estaba preparada para intentar convencer a su consentida.-En realidad no lo había pensado – murmuro la nieve menor, un poco avergonzada por la verdad.

Tsuna se consideraba alguien que podía leer a las personas con solo verlas, algo que aprendió durante esos dos años de tortura extremista con Reborn y la novena generación, pero Mitsuki era de las pocas personas que por más que quisiera nunca lograba descifrarla por completo… claro que esa habilidad también tenía un punto, a opinión de su tutor, y era el hecho de que por más que su experiencia le dijera ayer a uno de sus amigos, su corazón y mente no lo creí, después de todo él había vivido mucho al lado de ellos en Japón.

-¿Ves? – le dijo su hermano, más que satisfecho por haber encontrado una abertura en la terquedad de su hermana.-Si ni siquiera sabes que estudiaras, ¿Cómo deseas ir a la universidad?

-Te lo dijimos desde el inicio, la facultad no es ningún juego.-agrego Gokudera.

Ambos guardianes se encontraban más relajados ahora que la intervención de la pelirroja debilito a Yukiko, por unos momentos pensaron que la chica a la que vieron como su salvación, los traicionaba al complacer a la caprichosa.

-Pero yo…

-No Yukiko, entiende que si ni siquiera has pensado en tu futuro…

-Simplemente debes averiguarlo.-Mitsuki interrumpió a Gelaro que a su vez no dejo la menor hablar.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Sí, es sencillo.-dijo la pelirroja de manera tranquila.- Si Yukiko todavía no sabe lo que desea, solo hay que mostrare sus opciones…

-Mitsuki…

-…Y nosotros como los mayores debemos instruirla en el tema…-la Ichinose ignoro deliberadamente a Tsuna, bien deseaba una explicación de lo que pretendía.- Yo sugiero que el día de mañana Yukiko los acompañe a la escuela y vean con sus propio ojos lo que requieren en cada profesión.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Mitsu…?

-¡Qué gran idea Oka-san! –el grito de felicidad de la menor acallo la pregunta de su hermano.

La pelirroja recibió gustosa el abrazo de la albina, estaba de acuerdo con los demás y consideraba que Yukiko aún no tenía necesidad de avanzar más, pero no le gusto y no le pareció, la forma en que los demás estaban tratando el tema. Debían explicarlo de buena manera, de ese modo sabía que incluso la albina accedería.

-Mitsuki, no crees que…

-Gelaro, no tiene nada de malo que Yukiko quiera ver más allá de lo puede.-interrumpió de forma cortes la pelirroja.-y si estas tan seguro de que no está lisa, no hay nada que temer.-le susurró al oído para no afectar la felicidad de la albina, quien ya estaba planeando que ponerse.

-Pero…

-Es una buena idea.-opino Tsuna antes de que Gokudera dijera algo.

Kyoko se dio un golpe mental por no haber pensado en ello. ¿Por qué siempre Mitsuki era la que solucionaba todo tan sencillamente? De haber pensado en ello, le hubiera ahorrado horas de estrés a Tsuna al convencer a la nieve.

El castaño estaba igual que sus guardianes, no creyendo que la chica a la que consideraba la única que los podía salvar y convence a la albina, les diera la espalda e incluso los pusiera entre la espada y la pared. ¿Ahora como negarle esa oportunidad a la Bertesco? ¿Cómo retractarse sin romper esa mirada llena de emoción y alegría que tenía? No, el no podía, así como tampoco dejaría que alguien lo hiciera.

Miro a la pelirroja, notando en su mirada había algo escondido. Suspiro, era como pensaba, Mitsuki tenía algo en mente y era por eso mismo que hizo todo. Al menos ya sabía que el haber apoyado la propuesta de la chica mayor, no había sido un error.

-Mitsuki ¿podemos hablar? – pidió Tsuna con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Ah… si… -respondió la pelirroja nerviosa.

-A solas.-agrego el castaño.

Kyoko se molestó al ver cómo una vez más su existencia enfrente de Tsunayoshi, pasaba a segundo plano cuando de Mitsuki se trataba. Sonrió satisfecha al pensar que en esta ocasión tal vez la pelirroja había molestado a Tsuna con su apoyo hacia la infantil de Yukiko. Por esta ocasión no interrumpiría la conversación de aquellos dos, dejaría que la otra chica recibiera al castigo. En otras circunstancias hubiera llamado la atención del castaño para no dejarlo a solas con la Ichinose pero ahora disfrutaría de que la otra chica cayera de la gracia de su… ¿amigo?

-Espero Mitsuki-chan este bien.-el murmullo de Haru saco a Kyoko de sus pensamientos. - ¿Kyoko-chan estas bien?

-Ah…si… -respondió la peli naranja con una sonrisa ¿había puesto alguna cara rara?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llego la hora de la cena, en donde le contaron a Ayaka y los demás que estuvieron ausentes durante el día lo que había sucedido con el capricho de Yukiko.

Gokudera y Gelaro al lado de Mukuro, tuvieron que enfrenarse contra los hermanos Hibari, los cuales en cuanto terminaron de escuchar y saber que Mitsuki y Tsuna todavía no salían del despacho, quisieron ir a moler a golpes al castaño.

Cuando los hermanos pelinegros tenían a los contrarios casi agotados (igual que ellos pero no lo dirían)

.

 ** _((Angelice:_** _¡Hibari power!_

 ** _Marlene:_** _Creo que los Hibari siempre serán Tsunderes_

 ** _Tetsuna:_** _Pero es uno de los atractivos de los Hibari_

 ** _Ang/ Mar:_** _Tienes razón... **))**_

.

El despacho de Tsuna se abrió, y los más buscados salieron de ahí bromeando entre ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Tsuna cuando dejo de reír.

Nunca se esperó ver a sus guardianes y Ayaka respirando agitadamente mientras desviaban sus rostros sonrojados.

-Nada.-fue la simplemente respuesta de Kyoya para retirarse.

Ya no había motivo para seguir ahí, vio con sus propios ojos que Mitsuki estaba bien.

Tanto el Vongola como la Ichinose arquearon una ceja al ver como los demás se retiraban igual.

Como era la hora de la cena, se dirigieron al comedor, encontrándose con los demás quienes ya degustaban sus alimentos.

-Boss…-la voz de Chrome provoco que la atención de los demás se fijaran en Tsuna y Mitsuki.

-sigan comiendo, chicos.-pidió el castaño al ver que algunos dejaron de hacerlo por verlos.

Cada uno se dirigió a su asiento con una sonrisa, la cual le informo a Kyoko que Mitsuki no recibió el tan deseado castigo.

La pelirroja le sonrió a su peli negra amiga, dándole a entender que descubrió su preocupación por verla encerrada con Tsuna y que le agradecía que la defendiera.

-Yukiko.-la albina presta atención con gran alegría a lo que le diría su jefe.-Mañana vas con nosotros a la universidad, escoge el orden…

-Décimo…-la tormenta, así como muchos deseaban preguntarle qué cambio pero no pudo ya que la nieve menor se encontraba estrangulando al Vongola con un gran abrazo.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Gracias Tsuna! ¡Por esto te amo, Mio Amore! – gritaba la albina con felicidad.

-…Pero deberás compararte, y no meter a los chicos en problemas.-advirtió.

-Si.-aseguro la nieve.

Cuando se encerraron en su despacho, Tsuna le pidió a Mitsuki su proceder; y aceptaba que ella tenía razón.

Estaban de acuerdo en que Yukiko no estaba lista aun para ello, pero que era algo que la albina debía de aceptar por cuenta propia. La Bertesco era lista, pero le faltaba motivación para los estudios por lo que era mejor que madurara un poco en ese ámbito. Dejarían que la nieve viera con sus propios ojos si avanzar tantos años era lo que deseaba o quería seguir disfrutando de la preparatoria, después de todo era una chiquilla que disfrutaba por primera vez una libertad tan grande.

-Yukiko conmigo no iras.-le dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa Made in Hibari

-¿Qué? ¿Porque? – fingió sentirse dolida.-Ayaka no me quiere.-dijo tapándose su rostro con ambas manos y haciendo el sonido de estar llorando.

-Exactamente por eso. Yo hago mismo, dramatizar. No creo que quieras aprender algo que ya sabes.-le dijo la chica.

-Quizás para repasar.-dijo la nieve con una sonrisa mientras dejaba ver su rostro de nuevo.

-No.-contesto Ayaka y todos rieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Al día siguiente:_**

 **.**

Todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, hablando entre ellos antes de ir a la universidad.

-Bueno, Décimo es hora de que me retire.-dijo Gokudera mirando la hora. Levantándose de la mesa- Vamos… ¿Y la Cabeza de Césped?

-Onii-chan esta…

-El joven Ryohei sigue en su habitación, terminando algunos trabajos. ¿Desean que lo llame? –dijo Bella entrando al comedor con un desayuno intacto.

-Claro, Bella. ¿De quién es ese desayuno? – pregunto Tsuna.

-Es del joven Ryohei, se lo lleve a su habitación ya que estaba trabajando ahí y esta tan concentrado que supuse que no bajaría a desayunar, por lo que le subí la comida, más sin embargo dijo que no comería.

-Es que no podemos comer. -dijo Kyoko.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Hana al ver el plato de su amiga quien tampoco había probado bocadillo.

-Los maestros nos lo pidieron. -Respondió Kyoko- El hospital que a veces nos da algunas enseñanzas nos ha pedido donar sangre, por lo que no podemos comer al menos por ocho horas antes de la donación.

-Ya veo. Pero asegúrate de desayunar una vez que les saquen sangre.-le dijo Tsuna.

-Claro.

-Bien, entonces voy por el Joven Ryo…

-¡Buenos días al extremo! -saludo Ryohei entrando al comedor.

-Buenos días.-respondieron todos.

-Ya está aquí. En ese caso es hora de irnos.-dijo Hayato.- Yukiko.

-Voy.-dijo la chica levantándose.

-Claro, que les vaya bien. Y, Yukiko… -la chica volteo a verlo- …compórtate. -dijo Tsuna a la menor.

-Claro Tsuna.-respondió la albina con un puchero. ¿Es que nadie creía que no haría ningún destrozo?

-Que les vaya bien.-les dijeron los demás observando como los tres salían del comedor.

-Nos vemos al rato.-dijo la nieve ante de irse completamente.

-¿En serio creen que salga bien? -pregunto Kyoko a los demás.

-Eso esperemos, entonces chicos ya saben que hacer.-dijo Tsuna.

-Tenemos que esperar a afuera de la facultad cuando ella nos llame.-dijo Yamamoto

-Exacto, lamento interrumpirlos en sus clases.

-No hay problema Tsuna-san, será divertido tener a Yukiko-chan en nuestra escuela. -dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí. Será divertido.-concordó Kyoko.

 ** _*¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?*_** pensó Tsuna al verlos partir.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **PczZitoO:** ¡Hola! Nos alegra escuchar que te diviertes leyendo Resplandecer. Así es, Enma fue el afortunado. ¡Viva la dame-combi! Si te das cuenta las confesiones de Yukiko siempre han sido directas, declarando que aquel chico será su amor, pero esta vez fue diferente, demostrando así que esta vez va enserio.

Adelheid es como Gelaro, protegiendo a su hermanito menor y exactamente como hizo Gelaro puso sus condiciones para cualquiera que quisiera ser novia de Enma. Nos dio risa lo que pusiste de: "TÚ NO PUEDES SER LA ESPOSA DEL JEFE DE LA FAMILIA SHIMON NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS, NI REENCARNANDO" Nos dio tanta risa. Estamos seguras que Gelaro también pensaba lo mismo con los ex-novios de su hermanita.

Bueno… si es cansado manejar a tantos personajes ya que cada uno tiene una personalidad única. Pero tener que ver una y otra vez el manga y el anime de KHR para estudiar a los personajes y aprenderte su pensar porque eso sí, solo Akira-sensei sabe cómo piensan al 100% sus personajes ya que ella los creo. Nosotras solo nos esforzamos al intentar entender más de ellos. El cómo reaccionaría si se les dijera algo, como es su enojo, su felicidad; todo aquello es divertido pero cansado.

 **(Mar: Ya ni siquiera sabemos cuántas veces los hemos visto y leído + Ang: Aunque claro. Ya habíamos visto tantas veces KHR antes de crear Resplandecer + Tetsu: Bueno, de algo sirvió ver KHR tantas veces, cuando empezamos a escribir resplandecer nos salió tan natural pensar como ellos, en especial con Tsuna. Aunque claro tuvimos que hacer un poco más de investigaciones como el tipo de sangre, en Japón es importante saber el tipo de sangre para saber cómo es una persona, es una superstición extraña pero interesante y cosas por el estilo.)**

Mitsuki es un amor, y tiene algo sorprendente que pronto descubrirás, razón por la que la amamos más. Jejé, quizás para ustedes fue que llego de repente y ¡chas! se hizo de todos, en cierta forma es verdad pero recuerda que ellos pasaron un año y medio juntos, donde los guardianes y las demás chicas no estuvieron presentes, pero esos años los adelantamos. Pero de aquí en adelante se muestra la confianza de esos días, en cierta forma con sus guardianes y las chicas fue así, solo estuvieron dos años juntos se hicieron de gran confianza con cada aventura que pasaron así como peligro.

No eres la única que nos has pedido Gokudera x Haru y bueno esta si es la primera vez que nos piden Mukuro x Chrome. **(Mar: Hay que apoyar a Yukiko con Enma #saca banderitas con los nombres de los personajes en un corazón#)** También últimamente nos piden Gelaro x Ayaka… Jajaja "Squalo salvaje aparece" nos dio risa esto. Gracias por leer y tu apoyo. Nos vemos.

 **.**

 **Yali:** ¡Hola! Nos alegra que te guste.

 **.**

 **99:** ¡Hola Catalina! ¿En serio? Gracias. Pues apenas estamos subiendo la primera temporada en Wattpad, cuando la acabemos subiremos esta. Esperamos acabar rápido. Gracias por leer.

 **.**

 **97fizhy03dt:** ¡HOLA RIKA! Nos alegra que te gustara, Enma es un amor. Haha, imaginar a Yukiko de aquella forma nos dio risa. Si, pobre Yukiko pero si lo piensas bien, era justo. Gelaro tenía sus condiciones para un novio de Yukiko. Ahora es Enma el que tiene condiciones para novia por parte de Adelheid. Aunque los menores no tienen voz ni voto en aquellas condiciones. **(Mar: ¿Verdad que si? Yukiko debe de ser feliz.+ Ang: No, no tuvo ni voz ni voto)** Creo que esta pareja era un poco obvia por lo dicho por Tsuna en la temporada pasada. ¿Tsuna x Kyoko? ¿En serio Rika? Creíamos a ver dicho muchas veces en la temporada anterior que odiábamos a Kyoko y de que sería un Tsuna x Oc. ( ) Gelaro siempre ha tenido mala suerte. Me alegra que te gustara la Rebornada. Nosotras también extrañábamos escribirlas. ¿Por qué Ayaka?

PD: Nos encantó lo que dijiste de Mitsuki:

 **Mitsuki es vida**

 **Mitsuki es amor**

 **Mitsuki es ternura**

 **Mitsuki es de Tsuna**

 **.**

 **Kykuran:** Hola Yuu, Ale y Hiro. Gracias por sus apoyos. Nos encanta leerlos. Jejé, los hermanos mayores siempre serán celosos con sus hermanitas de eso no hay duda. Yuu te pareces a Yukiko en lo juguetona. XD

 **.**

 **tsuri182718:** Hola. ¡Tsuri! Tú si sabes que Mitsuki es grandiosa. Exacto, Kyoko no lo merece. Recuerda que este fic es Tsuna x Oc, odiamos a Kyoko. Hana siempre ha sido así, es su forma de ser. **(Mar: A mi Hana me cae bien)** Si~ fue genial escribir aquello y más cuando Enma intenta ayudar. Gracias Tsuri. Bye~

 **.**

 **tenshitsuki no arashi:** Hola. Mientras leíamos tu RW nosotras también nos reíamos, era inevitable. Nos alegra que te guste y exacto, para ello existen los hospitales. Gracias por leer.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _CIAO~ CIAO~_**

 **Tetsuna:** ¿Les gusto? Esperamos que sí.

 **Marlene:** Bueno chicas y chicos… últimamente nos dicen que parejas quieren…

 **Angelice:** Pero las parejas estuvieron ya pensadas desde el primer momento en que pensamos en la historia…

 **Tetsuna:** Nos piden 5986, **#dice los personajes por su número de fandom#** 6996, 00Yukiko y esta nos la pidieron esta vez Gelaro x Ayaka…

 **Marlene:** Creo debiste haber dicho los nombre y no los numero pero bueno…

 **Angelice:** Pero las pareja ya están formadas y no se las diremos aunque pronto descubrirán cuales son…

 **Marlene:** Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Tetsuna:** Gracias por sus RW nos hacen felices leerlos.

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~**


	4. Facultad

**TETSUNA:** ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

 **KHR NO NOS PERTENECE**

 **TITULO:** Resplandecer de Vongola: Media Noche (Segunda temporada)

 **AUTORA:** Tetsuna Hibari.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Tortura, Violación, Muerte de personaje.

 **SAGA:** Resplandecer de Vongola.

 **.**

* * *

 **Cap. 4 - Facultades.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Universidad:**

 **Facultad de Medicina:**

 **.**

-Bien, ya llegamos.-dijo Gokudera estacionándose.

-Genial, todo es grande.-exclamo fascinada Yukiko mirando por la ventana todavía.- Por cierto Hayato, ¿por qué traes a Ryohei, tu? ¿No se supone que tienen motocicletas cada uno?

-El cabeza de césped la choco.-contesto el peli-plata.

-No fue mi culpa. El volante no quería voltear…-se excusó Ryohei con los brazos cruzados.- Además, un hombre siempre va recto.

-¡Tú siempre vas recto! -grito Gokudera.

-¡¿Y qué tiene de malo?! -exclamo Ryohei.

-¡Mucho Cabeza de Césped!

-¡Cabeza de pulpo!

-Bien, bien, bien. -dijo Yukiko interrumpiendo la discusión.- Se supone que estamos aquí para que me enseñen su facultad, no para que ustedes empiecen a pelearse. -Y con un gran puchero agrego- ¡No me quiten el protagónico!

Los mayores se miraron. Yukiko los había regañado, eso era malo, se sentían mal. La niña más irresponsable e infantil que conocían, después de Lambo, les había recordado su deber.

-Bueno, entonces bájense, yo tengo que irme a mi facultad.-les dijo Hayato echándolos de su auto.

Ryohei y Yukiko bajaron, viendo como Gokudera se iba. Cuando perdieron el auto de vista, ellos empezaron a caminar hacia los edificios.

-Estoy emocionada.-dijo la chica observando todo con detalle.

-Jajá. Claro que lo debes de estar. -Dijo Ryohei- Esta carrera es para que puedas ayudar a los demás.

-Me gusta ayudar.-dijo la chica.

-Eso es bueno.

-Y todos parecen novias…-exclamo con emoción, el guardián la miro interrogativamente.-… Todos visten de blanco.

Al chico lo recorrió una gotita de sudor, se notaba a leguas que la chica estaba enamorada, todo lo relacionaba con eso. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a un salón donde entraron.

-¡Maestra, ella es la chica de la que le hable que quería observar la clase! -exclamo Ryohei, entrando de manera extrema a su clase.

-Oh, ya veo. -dijo la mujer acostumbrada a la actitud enérgica del chico- Bienvenida a la facultad de Medicina.

-Gracias. Buenos días, mi nombre es Yukiko. -dijo educadamente.

-Muy bien, Yukiko, espero te guste la clase.

-Claro, gracias. -dijo la nieve.

Ante ello se fueron a sentar, siendo visto por todos, los chicos miraban a Yukiko quien les saludaba con una sonrisa embobándolos. Y era natural, a pesar de su personalidad, la chica era hermosa, albina, de piel nívea y con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Bien, comencemos. Como ya saben el Hospital, nos pidió a nosotros a la facultad de Medicina y Enfermería donar sangre, así que preparen todo, ustedes mismo van sacársela. Ah, y los que no pueden donar, ayudar a los que sí. -ordeno la maestra, alzando la voz para que sus alumnos varones hicieran caso, y se olvidaran de ver a la chica nueva.

Con mucho pesar -los hombres- los alumnos comenzaron con los preparativos, consiguiendo los instrumentos necesarios. Ninguno se atrevía acercarse mucho a la Bertesco debido a que era una protegida de su compañero boxeador. Ryohei había retado a sus compañeros a una demostración de Box cuando recién ingreso, los chicos aceptaron, intentando lucirse enfrente de sus compañeras de clase, pero fueron noqueados de un solo golpe.

Lo único que podían hacer, era murmurar y maldecir a Ryohei por su buena suerte al estar rodeado de chicas tan hermosas como lo eran su hermana, Hana, Haru, Chrome, Mitsuki, Ayaka y ahora Yukiko, en ocasiones lo veían comiendo con ellas en compañía de algún guardián mas.

-¿Por qué no pueden donar? -preguntó Yukiko, ignorando el revuelo que provocaba.

-Porque la sangre debe de estar limpia, si alguien enfermo o con una infección llegara a donar, la sangre que dono puede infectar a la persona que la recibió.

-Ohh.

Prepararon todo el material necesario. Empezaron a lavarse las manos con agua y con jabón para después secarse y colocarse los guantes estériles.

 _._

 ** _((Angelice:_** Pin pon es un muñeco… **_#cantado muy alegremente en la bañera, donde finge bañarse#_**

 ** _Marlene:_** …muy guapo y de cartón… **_le sigue el juego#_**

 ** _Tetsuna:_** Se lava la carita con agua y con jabón… ** _#Las otras dos la ven como si fuera un espécimen raro#_** ¿Qué?

 ** _Angelice:_** Estas cantando

 ** _Tetsuna:_** AAHH… _**#se da cuenta#** _ Maldición. _**#saca a Hachiko#** _ No me metan en sus tonteras _. **#Las noquea de un solo golpe#** _ Es su culpa, me sedujeron… **# _Tsundere modo-on#))_**

 _._

-¿Por qué se lavan las manos?

-Es para prevenir cualquier tipo de infección que pudiera dar en la extracción.

-¡¿Ryohei me ayudas?! -pidió una chica acercándose con ellos.

-Claro. Déjame lavarme las manos.-el guardián se fue y se la lavo las manos con agua y jabón, para luego secarse y ponerse los guantes estériles.

La chica se sentó enfrente de Ryohei quien estaba concentrado en su labor.

-¿En serio lo harás? -pregunto Yukiko, observando con temor la jeringa.

-¡Claro! -dijo Ryohei tomando el brazo de su compañera y colocando primero la liga en el brazo para producir la ingurgitación de la vena.

-Aunque no lo creas, Ryohei es uno de los mejores estudiantes. -informo la chica al ver a Yukiko tan asombrada.

El guardián con un dedo empezó a seleccionar el vaso mediante el tacto, desinfectando con algodón humedecido con alcohol el punto de punción. Después de aquello tomo la jeringa; pinchando la piel.

-Debemos llegar a la vena en dirección contraria al flujo sanguíneo. Con un ángulo de 15º respecto al brazo. -murmuraba Ryohei de manera baja,- Colocar el bisel de la aguja hacia arriba. -iba realizando cada acción conforme se la repetía.- Después unir la aguja con los filtros de transfusión que están unidos a la bolsa.

Yukiko miraba todo con sorpresa, la verdad cuando se enteró que Ryohei estudiaba medicina no lo creía, el chico era demasiado imperativo y algo tonto para aquella carrera, en su humilde opinión. Pero observar en persona como Ryohei realizaba perfectamente el trabajo, la sorprendía, quizás estaba subestimando al chico.

Una vez que la donación de la chica acabo, fue ahora turno de Ryohei. La compañera hizo el procedimiento igual, solamente que con nuevos instrumentos para prevenir todo tipo de infecciones, el sol se encargaba de explicarle lo detalles a la nieve, quien estaba muy interesada en el tema.

-¿Te puedo dejar a cargo? -pregunto la chica a Yukiko mientras se alejaba para irse ayudar a sus demás compañeros.

-Claro.

Durante la extracción, la bolsa permanecía en una balanza cuya misión era agitar la sangre para mezclarla con el líquido anticoagulante y controlar el volumen de la extracción, siendo ese detalle el que se le pidió a la nieve vigilar. Yukiko veía como la sangre llegaba a la bolsa, la cual ya estaba hasta la mitad.

-Nee~ Ryohei -llamo la nieve al mayor que estaba entretenido con su teléfono- ¿Cuánto debe de ser lo que se extraiga? -pregunto extrañada, ya que cuando vio la donación de la chica, observo que solo era medio litro.

-¿Eh? Uno…- respondió aun mirando su celular, había dicho lo que estaba escribiendo. Estaba enviando un mensaje con referencia de Vongola, razón por la que no prestaba mucha atención en su alrededor.

Desde hacía unos meses era el encargado de cierta parte de la empresa Vongola, y bajo su cargo estaba algunos subordinados, con los cuales se comunicaba por mensaje en horas de clases.

-De acuerdo.-dijo la nieve con una sonrisa.

Minutos pasaron, Yukiko seguía mirando con detenimiento aquella bolsa que estaba a punto de llegar al litro, mientras Ryohei terminaba sus asuntos.

-¿Yukiko, cuánto va? -preguntó Ryohei. Dejando por fin su celular.

-Ya, está listo.-dijo la nieve.

Ante la respuesta Ryohei se quitó la aguja, sin mirar a la chica.

-Bien, entrega aquella sangre. -dijo levantándose con dificultad, se sentía mareado, muy pero muy mareado.- Quítale el tubo a la bolsa, solo debes darle vueltaaaaa~. -dio instrucciones, las cuales Yukiko hizo.

-Ya está. ¿Quieres que se la dé a tu maestra? -pregunto la albina feliz de ayudar.

-Siiii~…

-De acuerdo. -la pequeña se acercó a la señora, estirando la bolsa.- Maestra, aquí tiene.

-¿De quién es esta sangre? -pregunto desconcertada la profesora y un poco asustada debido a la cantidad del líquido dentro de la bolsa.

-¡Mia! ¡Sangre extremaaaaa~~! -exclamo Ryohei con las manos levantadas para luego caer desmayado de lado.

-¡Ryohei! -exclamaron todos.

-¿Que sucedió? -pregunto un compañero del sol.

-Dono de más…-explicó la profesora.

-Ups. -Yukiko solo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **.**

 **(( _Tetsuna:_** Según a lo que investigamos solo se puede donar medio litro **))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Facultad de Enfermería:**

 **.**

Yukiko siguió su camino a la siguiente facultad, había llamado a Kyoko para decirle que ya iba en su dirección, debido a que la actividad con Ryohei había terminado antes.

-¡Yuki-chan, aquí! -exclamo la peli-naranja estirando su mano para que la nieve la viera.

-Hola. -dijo la menor acercándose, observando como los estudiantes también vestían de blanco.- Supongo que tu facultad es lo mismo que la de tu hermano ¿cierto?

-No. -rio un poco al ver a la menor fruncir el ceño, suponía que era normal que pensaran que era lo mismo- Son muy diferentes a pesar de que en las dos se estudia el tratamiento del paciente.

-¿Cómo qué? -pregunto la menor.

-Bueno... ¿Tú que piensas de las enfermeras? -cuestiono la peli-naranja antes de responder.

-Que son médicos que no se pudieron volver médicos por falta de estudios.-dijo con una sonrisita.

-O…ok.-dijo con una gotita la mayor.

-¿Me equivoco?

-Mucho. -respondió la mayor con seriedad.- Bueno… siendo realistas es lo que todos piensan. -Agrego con pesar.- Las enfermeras son vistas por todos como ayudantes del médico, y que sólo actúan sobre las órdenes del médico. Pero no, lo que el público no entiende es que las enfermeras en realidad trabajamos mano a mano no sólo con los médicos, sino también con otros miembros del equipo de salud.

-Ohh… pero eso no dice mucho…-dijo la albina admirando la facultad, siempre le pareció interesante la habilidad de la llama del sol y la medicina era lo más cercano a esa habilidad.

-Mmm…-pensaba una mejor manera de explicarle a la chica- A pesar de lo que se muestra en la televisión, parodias y lo que otros miembros de los medios de comunicación pueden representar, las enfermeras no están bajo el mando de los médicos. Estamos equipadas con los conocimientos especiales tales como el cuidado de heridas, la educación sanitaria y la atención a los pacientes. Por lo tanto, las enfermeras son profesionales auto-dirigidos que no dependen solo del discernimiento de los médicos

-Pero ellos estudian más...

-Sí, ellos han pasado más años en el estudio de la medicina, pero también, se han _"quemado velas"_ en la escuela de enfermería, sólo con un enfoque y alcance diferente en comparación con ellos. Por lo tanto, puede ser difícil de creer para ti y los demás, pero hay tareas en el ámbito clínico que no pueden hacer ello, pero nosotras sí. -dijo con superioridad.

-¿En serio?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo qué? -reto, a su opinión un médico era más fabuloso.

-Las enfermeras son capaces de trabajar en varias salas o unidades en función de su descripción de trabajo, mientras que los médicos se limitan sólo a su especialidad... -la universitaria comenzó a enumerar con los dedos-…Los médicos tienen que ser especializados para evaluar por completo las causas de una enfermedad o un problema. Para las enfermeras, su especialidad es más orientada a las tareas y al paciente... -Kyoko continúo su explicación hasta que llegaron al salón donde sería su próxima clase. Con cada diferencia Yukiko se sorprendía más, tal vez debía cambiar de opinión y darle su crédito a Kyoko por su esfuerzo-…En medio de las diferencias en las descripciones de trabajo, enfermeras, médicos y otros miembros del equipo de salud deben ser tratados como iguales. Las enfermeras pueden ser consideradas como los brazos y piernas de un centro médico, mientras que los médicos son los ojos y el cerebro...-Los ojos de Yukiko comenzaron a girar como espirales, cada vez era más difícil seguir con la explicación, llego al punto en que solo veía como Kyoko movía los labios mientras alababa a los enfermeros.-…Cada uno es importante y ninguno de los dos puede funcionar sin el otro. Por lo tanto, médicos y enfermeros deben funcionar como un equipo, ya que tienen un objetivo similar en mente, que es la salud y el bienestar de los pacientes. ¿Entendiste? -pregunto Kyoko, la nieve que la veía con confusión completa dejo escapar su alma.- Hay muchas diferencias.-pero el rostro del menor no cambio.

.

 ** _((Angelice:_** _Imaginen que habla y habla y que a la pobre Yukiko se le fue el alma XD))_

.

-En otras palabras.-pidió Yukiko mientras se adentraban al salón que indico la mayor.

-Ahh.-suspiro.-Son dos profesiones distintas. El medico ve al paciente enfermo, le da tratamiento y listo; si el paciente está hospitalizado, solo lo va a visitar y se va. -empezó a explicar de manera simple, entendió que su forma de lucirse enfrente de la menor, no resulto.- La enfermera asiste en lo preventivo, orientando sobre prácticas saludables de vida, inmunizaciones, también ve en la fase de enfermedad, ayudando al paciente a recibir el tratamiento indicado, asistiéndolo, le realiza pruebas diagnósticas, lo monitoriza, esta con el paciente las 24 horas y la fase de rehabilitación, lo asiste hasta la plena recuperación.

-Ohh. Ya veo. -la albina cocho su puño con la palma de su mano, eso sí lo entendió en su totalidad.

-Bien. Me alegro aclarar tus dudas. -justo en ese momento la maestra entro al salón.

-Bien, hoy veremos algo básico de nuevo, nunca se deben de olvidar de lo básico, si se olvidan algo así serán una vergüenza.-hablaba la maestra.- La actividad de hoy será que venden a su compañero, después de haberlo vendado perfectamente, donde la venda no se muevan ni por el movimiento ms brusco, cuando este así, la podrán quitar de nuevo y la vuelven a enrollar.

-Entonces Yukiko… ¿te gustaría intentarlo? -pregunto a la menor.

-Claro, aunque esto es fácil Kyoko. -aseguro Yukiko con una gran sonrisa de confianza.

-Bien… entonces ¿Marcos quieres ser nuestro compañero? -pido Kyoko a una chico quien asintió.

-Claro. -el chico se acercó a las chicas.- Así que es ella es la famosa Yukiko.

-Así es.-respondió Kyoko.

-Un gusto Yukiko, soy Marcos. Kyoko habla mucho de ti y tus travesuras.-le dijo al chico con una sonrisa.

-Jeja. Ya veo. Espero que sean cosas buenas.

-Bien, ya que estas aquí para ver ¿te gustaría intentar primero?

-Claro.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué parte del cuerpo te gustaría vendar? -preguntó la peli-naranja.

-Una parte difícil.

-En ese caso… creo que sería el hombro. -dijo el chico mirando a Kyoko.

-Si, en definitivamente el hombro.-concordó la chica.

-En ese caso yo seré el paciente.-dijo Marcos empezando a quitarse la playera dejando ver su torso. Yukiko se sonrojo levemente mientras tanto Kyoko no.

Desde que empezó sus estudios tuvo que acostumbrarse al menos, a ver el torso de los hombres. Llevaba ya 3 meses. Tenía que acostumbrarse aunque a veces llegaba a incomodarse, su cultura japonesa era algo que no podía olvidar.

-Bien, toma Yukiko. -dijo entregándole una venda a la nieve.- Debes de empezar desde el brazo para llegar al cuello y después al pecho. -explico Kyoko.

-De acuerdo. -dijo Yukiko. Suspiro y empezó a trabajar.

…Mientras más usaba vendas más horror había en el rostro de Kyoko así como más gritos del chico.

-¡Waaa! ¡Duele! -exclamo Marcos.

-¡Yukiko! ¡Así no! ¡Así no! -decía Kyoko.

-¿Qué? ¿Más fuerte? -dijo Yukiko nerviosa, no sabía que hacer por alguna extraña razón había una casi momia enfrente suyo. Sin más apretó más la venda.

-Duele, Yukiko detente.-pedía el chico.

Pasaron unos minutos más para que por fin Yukiko soltara al joven, el cual ya no tenía ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin venda… **_*Esta peor que Enma…*_** pensó Yukiko, lo único que distinguía en esa bola blanca eran los ojos del chico.

Sin duda, enfermería sería una pésima idea para Yukiko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Facultad de Mercadotecnia:**

 **.**

Después de su desastrosa visita a las facultades de salud, Yukiko se dirigía a su nuevo destino. Para ella las anteriores habían sido divertidas (destructivas) pero no eran de su agrado (eran demasiado difíciles) así que continuaría con sus visitas con todos para encontrar su vocación, estaba determinada a asistir a la universidad para estar al lado de su a... No, no. Si asistía a la universidad era para superarse en el manejo se empresa.

-¡Aquí estoy, Chrome! -exclamo brincado una vez que llego al lado de la ilusionista quien estaba distraída mandando un mensaje por su celular a su Boss.

La guardiana de la niebla brinco levemente del susto para luego ver a la nieve sonreírle, suspiro y le regreso el gesto, guardando su celular.

-Espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí.-dijo la universitaria.

-Claro, ¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que se estudia en la mercadotecnia? Es publicidad ¿no? -preguntaba la menor curiosa.

Ambas chicas empezaron a caminar, siendo observadas por los chicos alrededor, quienes se quedaban embobados en la tierna belleza que poseían las menores. Las dos guardianas hablaban sin prestar atención a aquellas pervertidas miradas; estaban acostumbradas y a unas más peligrosas, las de asesinos.

-En realidad se confunde el término con el de publicidad, siendo ésta última sólo una herramienta de la mercadotecnia.

-He vivido engañada. -dijo con pesar la albina, creía que esa carrera seria mas fácil.

-La mercadotecnia involucra estrategias, ventas, estudios, posicionamiento de mercado, etc.

-Entonces tu carrera si será de utilidad a Vongola. -determino Yukiko, al comprender la carrera.

-Sí, podre desempeñarme en cualquier sector que necesite estudios de mercadotecnia. -respondió feliz de poder ayudar a su jefe- La mercadotecnia sostiene la clave para alcanzar los objetivos de la organización, reside en identificar las necesidades y deseos del mercado objetivo y adaptarse para ofrecer las satisfacciones deseadas por el mercado de forma más eficiente que la competencia.- Chrome se dedicaba aclararle las dudas a su igual, Tsuna les había pedido a todos los demás, que la ayudaran- En otras palabras, cualquier accesorio, producto o negocio que Vongola quiera promocionar, seré la encargada de ver el método más llamativo y presentación sería más aceptada por la gente.

-Entonces tú harías los tratos, representando a _Amore Mio_.

-Pues…más bien, yo sería una de las encargadas de estar al pendiente de todo lo de alrededor, creando la pantalla de lo más llamativo para que la organización pueda moverse sin ser descubierta…

-Entonces sí. -se contestó la nieve al ver el sonrojo de la contraria.

-Oigan, ¿están solas? -dijo un chico acercándose con acompañado de otro, ellas los miraron con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú estás ciego? ¿Acaso nos ves con alguien más? -respondió Yukiko.

A la Bertesco le gustaba ser el centro de atención, sí, pero cuando se trataba de hombres, ella era la que escogía, no el chico. Además los chicos que se acercaron no eran su tipo. Por tan defensiva respuesta, el chico frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, estamos ocupadas. -dijo Chrome, tal vez era universitaria pero era menor a todos los de ahí.- Vamos Yukiko.

-Ok. Vamos a clases. -dijo Yukiko retomando el paso- Jamás pensé estar tan emocionada por una clase.

-Vamos, no se vayan tan rápido. -les dijo el chico poniéndose en su camino.

-Tenemos clases, así que Bye~ -dijo Yukiko pasando de lado al insistente.

Sin embargo el otro tipo agarro del brazo a Chrome, antes de que esta comenzara a caminar de nuevo.

-Vamos a divertirnos nosotros cuatro. -dijo el chico que se interpuso frente a Yukiko.

-No… nosotras…

-Tenemos que irnos, tenemos clases. -agrego la nieve al ver a su compañera tartamudear.

-Mientras nos la pasamos bien, verán que olvidaran lo demás. -comentaba el chico que estaba junto a Chrome.

-¡Que no! Nosotras nos vamos. -la albina se acercó al opresor de la niebla.

-Lo siento pero no… -empezaba a decir el otro chico, sin embargo las palabras murieron al recibir tremenda patada en el rostro, cortesía de Yukiko.

-No molestes. -dijo la nieve.

Odiaba a los chicos persistentes, aunque ella también es así -persistente- a la hora de enamorarse. Pero en este caso, los polos iguales se repelan, y eso era algo que aprendió en la escuela.

-¡Tony! -el otro tipo se acercó a su amigo en el suelo.

-¡Yukiko! -exclamo Chrome quien ya estaba libre.

Tampoco era que no pudiera defenderse, pero prefería no armar revuelo en la escuela.

-Oh… opss… lo siento… fue auto reflejo. -dijo la preparatoriana.

-El Boss se va enojar. -dijo la niebla mirando al chico que tenía sangre en la boca.

-¡Nooo! -Dijo la nieve- Amore Mio, me va a regañar.

-Maldita…-dijo el chico levantándose con dificultad.

-Haha… lo siento… fue auto reflejo…-decía nerviosa la albina- tu sabes… practico karate… y pues… mi cuerpo se movió solo… tu entiendes…

Yukiko tenía de la mano a Chrome y mientras más hablaba exagerando los ademanes de sus brazos, más se hacía para atrás. Por el contrario los dos chicos la miraban.

-…Adiós.-dijo dando la vuelta para correr, jalando consigo a la peli-morada.

Los chicos tardaron en reaccionar pero fueron tras de ellas, rápidamente Chrome uso una ilusión para escapar e ir a clases como se debía, todo el tiempo la nieve estaba quejándose porque el castaño la iba castigar y no solo él, sino también su hermano.

La clase término sin contratiempos, la chica se había portado bien e incluso habían hablado sobre algunos asuntos de Vongola. Siendo las dos guardianas y las más pequeñas, Tsuna las mantenía lo más que podía en la mansión, eran sus protegidas.

La clase le pareció de lo más entretenida a la nieve, por lo que había mandado un mensaje al siguiente guardián de que tomaría unos minutos as para estar ahí.

-No te preocupes Yuki-chan.-decía intentado animar a la nieve, la cual había retomado su preocupación por su jefe y hermano.- No creo que el Boss se enoje, además…

-¿Además que? -pregunto la Bertesco mirándola con esperanza.

-Mmm… - la universitaria se estaba debatiendo mentalmente.

-¿Chrome?

-…El Boss… no lo sabrá. -dijo la niebla aun con duda.- Sera… será un secreto entre las dos…

Los ojitos de la chica nieve brillaron con emoción. Chrome era la única de su edad dentro de los guardianes, por lo que quería desarrollar también una amistad profunda como la de Hana y Kyoko o Mitsuki y Ayaka.

-Oh, un secreto tuyo y mío. Haha. Es mi primer secreto contigo. -decía feliz la nieve abrazando a la niebla.

Mientras aceptaba con timidez el abrazo de la chica, estaba segura que sus dos jefes (Mukuro y Tsuna) y amigos (Hayato, Gelaro, y todos los demás) se lanzarían en contra de aquellos dos pobres chicos si se enteraban de lo sucedido, por lo que no quería decirles… además, le hacía feliz poder ser más cercana a Yukiko.

-Que bien. Ya me tenía preocupada lo que le podía hacer mi hermano a aquellos chicos.-dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa.

Se dedicaron a comer su almuerzo, antes de que la nieve menor tuviera que irse con el siguiente guardián.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Facultad de Derecho**

 **.**

-¡Aquí estoy! -anuncio feliz Yukiko, plantándose enfrente de Mukuro.

-Llegas tarde. -reclamo Mukuro fastidiado, había esperado alrededor de media hora de pie enfrente de su facultad...

Lo que más le molestaba es que había utilizado su hora libre en esperar a la chica. La noche anterior cuando Tsuna acepto que les acompañara, el castaño y Mitsuki con la opinión de la albina, habían acomodado el orden de las visitas de tal manera que no se interpusieran con algo importante... Si el tour que le debía dar a la nieve hubiera sido una hora antes, se hubiera librado de un examen, y luego le hubiera podido echar la culpa al Vongola.

-No es mi culpa, la facultad de Chrome está más lejos de aquí de lo que suponía. -explico la albina con un puchero.- ¿Y qué es lo que voy aprender contigo? ¿Qué es lo que vería si escogiera derecho?

-Estudiarías principalmente las leyes y sus aplicaciones a la sociedad. También estudiarías historia y algo de ciencias políticas.-explico rápidamente Mukuro, no quería indagar en algo que era de conocimiento público.- Mas importante, me debes una bebida fría, por hacerme esperar, así que ve preparando tus llamas.

-¡Oye! No soy un congelador andante. -replico la albina, inflando sus mejillas de modo infantil.

Discutiendo un poco sobre si la chica era o no, una nevera portátil; la niebla los dirigió al salón donde tomarían su siguiente clase. De no ser porque le agradaba su carrera, Mukuro estaba seguro que la hubiera abandonado hace mucho.

-¿Y eso es todo? -cuestiono el peli-fruta.

En cuanto llegaron a su salón, acomodándose hasta atrás, el guardián de la niebla como muchas veces antes, le había sacado información sobre la vida de Tsuna en Italia, a la muy comunicativa Bertesco, la cual siempre contaba todo de principio a fin.

-Si. -contesto la albina con una sonrisa.- Después de aquello Mitsuki simplemente se quedó a nuestro lado. La verdad Tsuna nunca nos contó que habían hablado en aquella plática en el kiosco. Pero en realidad si lo pienso bien, desde el principio ellos parecían estar muy bien sincronizados.

-¿Y ellas que te han contado de su vida? -lo que le interesaba al guardián era saber sobre la vida de las chicas nuevas, durante el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con ellas noto que en verdad no eran cualquier tipo de chicas, ellas ocultaban algo, y eso tenía relación con la nube.- ¿O es que no te han contado nunca nada?

-Si me contaron. -respondió la nieve con molestia, no le gustaba el tono en que el otro hablaba.- Pero no te diré.

La nieve menor le sonrió victoriosa después de enseñarle la lengua, se dio cuenta del interés de Mukuro sobre sus amigas, no sabía de qué tipo era pero no le contaría nada hasta saber que no fuera amoroso... Ella ya le había escogido pareja a su Oka-san.

-A sus lugares. -cuando el peli azul iba a responderle, la voz de su profesor se escuchó.

A sabiendas del deseo de la Bertesco por sobresalir, hizo lo único que considero en ese momento una venganza. Con ayuda de sus ilusiones, escondió a la chica en una ilusión, haciéndola invisible para los demás. Yukiko no se dio cuenta de ese detalle, y la verdad es que tampoco le importo, ya que conforme la clase avanzaba sus ojos se iban cerrando... ese día se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre para poder acompañar a Ryohei y la clase se le había hecho tan aburrida, que simplemente cayo dormida. Al principio Mukuro no le dio gran importancia, pero luego se lamentó de no haberlo solucionado.

Debido a la mala posición en la que se encontraba, la albina comenzó a roncar muy ruidosamente, provocando que todos fijaran su atención en la parte de hasta atrás del salón.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, molestando a Mukuro al oír que los demás alumnos pensaban que él tenía hambre... con rapidez y sin razonar en cómo se vería, la niebla comenzó a sacudir a la nieve, quien tenía el sueño muy pesado. La clase entera, lo único que podían ver, era que el alumno mas egocéntrico, siniestro, solitario y más apuesto, estaba como loco, gritándole a la nada que se levantara y que dejara de hacer eso.

-Mmm... ¿qué pasa? -pregunto la albina con voz adormilaba.

-Maldita...-Mukuro comenzó a pelearse con Yukiko, generando que los murmullos aumentaran.

La niebla forcejeaba con algo invisible mientras maldecía y discutía con el aire, sus compañeros que siempre lo consideraron alguien serio, simplemente comenzaron a pensar que el chico había alcanzado un punto de estrés que había explotado, comprobando que en verdad un humano. Las chicas por su parte suspiraron decepcionadas, el hombre más apuesto y con aquel aire atrayente de misterio en realidad estaba loco...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Facultad Ingeniería en computación:**

 **.**

Hana junto a Yuni estaban en la entrada de la facultad, esperando por la revoltosa nieve a la cual visualizaron rápidamente por sus gritos y porque corría en su dirección, agitando su mano, parecía renovada. La siesta en la clase de derecho le había regresado la energía.

-Ya… -la menor callo para respirar profundamente.- Ya llegue… -dijo- Maldición, ¿porque tienen que estar cada vez más lejos? -se quejó.

-Pregúntaselo a quien creo la universidad. -respondió Hana con una sonrisa.

-Mooo~ - la menor hizo puchero mientras Hana le revolvía los cabellos.

-Yukiko ¿te has divertido? -pregunto Yuni con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Yuni. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto curiosa y con una sonrisa.- ¿No deberías estar en clases en estos momentos?

-Bueno, mi clase empieza con la de Hana.-contesto la peli-verde.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás en la facultad de informática? -pregunto sorprendida.- Pensé que estabas en la facultad de administración junto con Tsuna.

-La empresa de la Famiglia Giglio Nero es de Hardware.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba. -dijo la Bertesco poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza y riendo por su descuido.

-Bien, entremos.-le dijo Hana con una leve sonrisa.

-Ok. Pero no soy muy buena con las computadoras, así que ténganme paciencia.-decía la nieve menor.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia su clase, habían obtenido permiso para que Yukiko pudiera estar sin preocupaciones en la clase y estuviera con ellas.

-La ingeniería en computación estudia el desarrollo de sistemas automatizados y el uso de los lenguajes de programación; de igual forma se enfoca al análisis, diseño y la utilización del hardware y software para lograr la implementación de las más avanzadas aplicaciones industriales y telemáticas.-le explicaba Yuni a la menor, mientras hacia algunos trabajos en la computadora.

Yukiko observaba todo con confusión, había muchas palabras que no entendía pero estaba asombrada de la habilidad de Hana y Yuni con las computadoras, las cuales se habían declarado sus enemigas acérrimas desde la primaria.

-La ingeniería en computación se ocupa de la naturaleza y características de la información, su estructura y clasificación, su almacenamiento y recuperación y los diversos procesos a los que puede someterse en forma automatizada.-continuo Hana de igual manera poniendo toda su atención en lo que hacía.- Se interesa igualmente por las propiedades de las máquinas físicas que realizan estas operaciones para producir sistemas de procesamiento de datos eficientes. Trata todo lo relacionado con la utilización de computadoras digitales.

La albina les ponía lo más que podía de su atención, pero la verdad es que le interesaba mas ver lo que había en las pantallas de los monitores.

-Nee~ Hana ¿Qué esto? -pregunto señalando algo.

-Es nuestro proyecto final en el que trabajamos Yuni y yo. -respondió la peli-negra.

-Desde el comienzo de nuestras clases nos dejaron este trabajo como proyecto final para el año.-dijo Yuni.

-Hmmp. Esta facultad es demasiado trabajosa.-dijo Yukiko con los brazos cruzados.

-Haha. Así es, no creo que Ingeniería de computación sea para ti Yukiko.-dijo Yuni.

-Yo creo lo mismo.-dijo Yukiko.

-Cierto, Yukiko podrías ir a mi bolsa y pasarnos una USB blanca.-dijo Hana tecleando.

-Claro.

Yukiko se levantó y empezó a buscar en la bolsa de Hana, mientras buscaba encontró dos, la que Hana le había dicho y otra de color rojo, rápidamente la imagen del jefe pelirrojo paso por su mente sonrojándola y haciéndola feliz.

-Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte, ya me esa encantando conocerte…-cantaba la pequeña nieve muy feliz. – Jejé. Hana ya la encontré.

-Oh, gracias. La podrías conectar en la pc de Yuni, por favor.-pidió de nuevo.

-Ok.-dijo la nieve acercándose y se agacho para poder conectar la memoria, pero sin darse cuenta que por su desvió de amor estaba poniendo la roja.- ¿Para qué es la memoria? – pregunto levantándose y mirando a la pantalla de Yuni.

-Tenemos aquí… ¿eh? –Yuni iba a empezar hablar cuando se dio cuenta que no era la memoria. - ¡Oh, no! –dijo rápidamente agachándose para quitar la memoria. – Demasiado tarde…

-¡¿Qué paso?! – pregunto Hana cuando en su computadora se puso una calaca riéndose. - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! – grito.

Ante ello, las demás computadoras empezaron hacer lo mismo, una tras otra. Las quejas de los demás no se hicieron esperar, sus trabajo se habían perdido.

-Etto… ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Yukiko ante todo el desorden.

-Yukiko, pusiste la memoria equivocada.-dijo Yuni.

-Oh, lo siento pero… ¿Qué paso? – pregunto aun cofundada.

-Pusiste una memoria donde había un virus que no habíamos perfeccionado. –Dijo Yuni, tranquila y con una sonrisa, ya había paso, ya no se podía hacer nada.- El virus había sido creado por Soichi y Spanner.

-Opss…-dijo riendo nerviosamente Yukiko, aquello definitivamente tampoco era lo suyo. Además de no haber entendido sobre lo del virus. **_*Parece que mi odio hacia las computadoras es mutuo pero... creo haber hecho algo realmente malo, jamás había visto a Hana tan desesperada como halarse los cabellos.*_**

-¡MI TRABAJO! –Decía desesperada la peli-negra empezando a jalarse los cabellos.- ¡Nooooooo! – y sin más Hana empezó a golpear el teclado intentado fallidamente recuperar el trabajo.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Respondiendo RW:**

 **.**

 **tsuri182718:** ¡Hola! **(Mar: Pero Hana me cae bien y no es culpa de Hana. Ella no trata mal a tu atún XD. Ella es así y Tsuna lo sabía pero me lo pensare.)** ¡Viva Yukiko! ¡Viva Mitsuki! XD Nos vemos.

 **.**

 **Akykuran:**

 **+Yuu:** ¡Hola Yuu! Bueno es una de las tantas aventuras de Yukiko. La universidad es mala pero Yuki no entiende ToT Nos alegra que quieras a Mitsuki. Así es Yuu, Kyoko nos cae mal XD

 **+Ale:** ¡Hola Alex! Gracias. Nos alegra que te gustara. Jejé parece que en serio odiamos a Kyoko, y eso que no nos hizo nada XD Jeje, bueno en aquello tienes razón, Yukiko debe de ver todo por sus ojos y es por eso que Mitsuki la apoya.

 **+Hiro:** ¡Hola Hiro! Oh, te entendemos Hiro, odiamos cuando se nos compara con un familiar. ¬o¬ ellos era ellos nosotros somos diferente pero aun así van y nos comparan, odiamos eso. **(Mar: Hana no es mala, porque todos la odian, ella no tiene nada de culpa. Porque nadie lo entiende)**

Gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos el próximo jueves.

 **.**

 **Sara:** ¡Hola! ¿En serio? Que cosas. Jejé, Yukiko es toda una loquilla. Nos alegra que te haya gustado. Bye~

 **.**

 **97fizhy03dt:** Hola Rika-chan~ No te preocupes. Aunque la verdad pensamos que ya no nos querías TToTT Bueno, cuando alguien no sabe que lo que puede perder no le importa pero Yukiko aun así quiere ir a la universidad aun y con todos intentos de sobornos XD

Kyoko… mmm…. Lo siento por ti Rika-chan pero desde la primera témpora hemos dicho que Kyoko nos cae de la patada. ¿Que nos ha hecho? Nada, pero no sé porque no la aguantamos. Así que lo lamentamos mucho para la que la aman pero siempre dijimos desde el principio que este fic era Tsuna x Oc y Kyoko está en nuestro camino, quizás es lo único que cambiamos a como lo haría Akira-sensei.

 **(Mar: Exacto, jaja. Hibari Power XD + Ang: Tu si sabes~ Rika + Tetsu: Esperamos aquel dibujo)**

Que no te preocupes, gracias por darte tu tiempo para leer. Nos vemos Rika~

 **.**

 **PczZitoO:** Haha. Hola. Bueno Yukiko ha caído en la trampa. Y como vez, esto es lo que están estudiando nuestros guardianes. Así es, nuestras pequeñas nieve y niebla se llevan muy , Kyoko. Bueno… lo descubrirás pronto. Lo que pasa con ella… o bien como dices puedes leer de nuevo la primera temporada. XD Gracias. Nos vemos.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _CIAO~ CIAO~_**

 **Tetsuna:** Esperamos que les guste el capítulo.

 **Marlene:** Cierto. Estamos apenas empezando la segunda temporada por lo que no desesperen.

 **Angelice:** Poco a poco nos meteremos en problemas...o mejor dicho Vongola se meterá en problemas.

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~**


	5. Facultad II

**TETSUNA:** ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

 **KHR NO NOS PERTENECE**

 **TITULO:** Resplandecer de Vongola: Media Noche (Segunda temporada)

 **AUTORA: Tetsuna Hibari.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Tortura, Violación, Muerte de personaje.

 **SAGA:** Resplandecer de Vongola.

* * *

 **Cap. 5 - Facultades II**

 **Facultad de Arquitectura~**

 **.**

Después de aquella desastrosa experiencia en la facultad de informática, Yukiko estaba 100%… ni que 100%. Estaba 1000% segura que aquella carrera no era lo suyo. Llego rápidamente a la facultad de arquitectura, para su suerte estaba muy cerca por lo que no llego agitada como en las anteriores.

-Aquí estoy Takeshi. -dijo acercándose a la lluvia.

-Bienvenida a mi facultad. -dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Entre las manos, el guardián llevaba una maqueta y en su espalda su acostumbrada espada de bambú, que estaba envuelta con una funda roja para cubrir lo que era, los ataques hacia Vongola se habían hecho frecuentes desde su salida de la mafia por lo que todos cargaban con sus armas para cualquier situación o problema que se les presentara.

-Oh, que hermosa maqueta. -Sonrió al reconocer que se trataba de la facultad de Arquitectura pero en miniatura.

-Gracias, es para mí última clase.

-Pues si yo fuera tu maestro te daba la calificación más alta que existiera. -comento la chica con una sonrisa- Entonces ¿adónde vamos?

-Bueno, aún tenemos media hora antes de que empiece la clase así que te mostrare la facultad, ¿te parece? –le pregunto empezando una caminata hacia el edificio.

-Claro. –Respondió- ¿Me podrías decir que es lo que estudia la arquitectura? Claro que sé que son los que se encargan de hacer los planos de los edificios pero ¿qué más estudian? Para mí solo suena a algo muy complicado.

-Jajaja... Bueno, la Arquitectura tiene como campo la estética y funcionalidad de un hábitat; desde el diseño global de la estructura, la determinación del tamaño, ubicación y forma de los volúmenes de sus espacios interiores. Se debe satisfacer todas las funciones de las personas y a la vez expresar el sentir de la gente que las habita; su forma de ser, de ver la vida, de su fantasía, dignificando y mejorando su calidad de vida. Las personas habitan de distintos modos de acuerdo con los rasgos culturales, época, lugar y, ante eso, el arquitecto debe adaptarse. Aportando con su creatividad el aprovechamiento de los espacios, sugiriendo formas para su funcionamiento y expresión estética. -era la primera vez que la chica que escuchaba a la lluvia hablar cierto toque de emoción sobre su carrera.- Incluso en ocasiones los arquitectos a veces parecen psicólogos, ya que debes interpretar las necesidades de un grupo o una persona, percibiendo sus requerimientos de funcionamiento y su forma de expresarse, para luego llevar a cabo la obra.

-Oh. Así que se adaptan a lo que se requiere. –concluyo la chica.

-Algo así. -Yamamoto rio ante la simpleza de la conclusión que llego la chica.

Él esforzándose para impresionarla y la chica tomando la versión fácil. Tal vez estudiar aquella carrera no fue nunca su sueño, pero desde que había comenzado la escuela, la verdad era que había encontrado cierto gusto por ella.

-Mmm… suena interesante aunque jamás he sido buena dibujando y me confundo mucho con las matemáticas... porque ustedes usan las matemáticas, ¿no? Por las medidas y esas cosas.

-Bueno, cualquiera puede dibujar, aunque tampoco voy a negar que se necesita cierta habilidad con las manos pero incluso una persona sin talento puede aprender algo, y con su esfuerzo, dedicación y pasión puede llegar a ser mejor que un prodigio.

-Ya veo.

-Aunque siéndote sincero yo tampoco soy bueno dibujando. –sonrió.

-Mentiroso. -dijo divertida golpeando levemente el hombro del mayor.

Ambos continuaron su recorrido por la facultad entre risas y explicaciones. Yamamoto le mostro algunos salones donde Yukiko quedo maravillada, en especial en el último salón donde había gran variedad de maquetas, incluso mejores que la del moreno.

-Lo siento Yukiko, es hora de irnos, pronto empezara la clase. –le dijo Takeshi a la albina que parecía tentativa a tocar los muñequitos que poseían algunas de las maquetas.

-Waaa… quiero tocar…-la chica se debatía ante la tentación

-Yukiko...

-Oh, claro. Vamos. Vamos. -se apresuró a salir para no cometer un error.

Al caminar por detrás del edificio debido a que era más fácil llegar por ahí hacia el salón del chico, además de que las canchas de béisbol se encontraban ahí, esta vez Yukiko llevaba la maqueta del mayor, sentía como si ella la hubiera hecho y eso la hacía sonreír.

-Wao, ese chico ha lanzado muy lejos la pelota. -Yukiko se detuvo al observar el entrenamiento que había mientras pasaban por allí.

-¿Te gusta el béisbol, Yukiko? – pregunto Yamamoto observando a los jugadores.

-Realmente no sé nada. Ni del béisbol, ni de otro deporte. No soy mucho de ver la televisión, tú mismo lo has visto, me la paso todo el tiempo en la empresa y cuando me escapo, estoy huyendo todo el tiempo con Daniela. -dijo la chica sin vergüenza alguna- Aunque una vez jugué… creo que me dieron el puesto de… no recuerdo pero estaba allí, me dijeron que solo tenía que atrapar la pelota y lanzar de regreso cuando me dijeran hacia otro lado. -señalo las posiciones.

Yamamoto rio ante la poca explicación que le otorgaron a la chica, la posición que había tenido Yukiko fue tercera base y hacia donde tenía que lanzar, se trataba de las demás.

-Jamás me explicaron las reglas. -la chica miraba muy entretenida a los chicos moverse de aquí para allá.- Esa vez solo me dijeron que podía atrapar la pelota con el guante y cuando me tocaba batear la pelota tenía que caer dentro de las líneas.

-Ya veo. ¿Te divertiste?

-Sí, fue divertido. Muy pocas veces mi tío nos dejaba convivir con los demás niños de la isla cuando éramos pequeños. –Contesto con cierta nostalgia- Pero ¿porque tu...? -se interrumpió a si misma.- Cierto, tu jugabas béisbol ¿verdad?

-Jajaja... Sí, durante la secundaria y preparatoria. -dijo con orgullo el chico.- Incluso mi equipo de preparatoria llego a jugar en el Koshien y ganamos en mi tercer año.

-¿Koshien? –interrogo curiosa.

-Así es como se le conoce a los que llegan a la etapa final de las competencias de béisbol y es de nivel nacional, aunque solo en Japón. -Yamamoto coloco su brazo detrás de la nuca con cierta vergüenza, se había olvidado de que provenían de diferentes países.

-Oh… ¡¿Y lo ganaste?! Eres genial Takeshi. –Exclamo la pequeña nieve con cierto brillo de admiración hacia el chico- ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Divertido? ¿Emocionante?

-Una de mis mejores experiencias.

-Oooh... Me gustaría saber más del béisbol ¿me ense…?

-¡CUIDADO!

El grito de una persona los alerto, al voltear se toparon con una pelota que se diría hacia ellos. Por instinto la chica coloco la maqueta para protegerse mientras que por un impulso interno de Yamamoto, este tomo su espada como un bate, golpeando perfectamente la pelota y regresándola en una dirección recta hacia los campos de béisbol. Un bateo limpio.

-¡Wao! ¡Eres genial Takeshi! ¡No creo poder darle a algo tan pequeño! –exclamaba imperativamente la nieve observando la trayectoria del esférico.

-Jajá... Gracias, aunque no es la gran cosa. -expreso con algo de vergüenza el chico, no entendía porque pero los alagos sinceros de la nieve se sentían bien.

-Claro que es la gran…

Las palabras de la chica murieron en su boca al sentir y ver como la maqueta que cargaba en manos se partía en dos. Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio, mirando como aquel edificio en miniatura se dividía en dos; la parte baja en manos de la nieve y la parte alta en suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi maqueta! –grito al fin Yamamoto.

-¡Yo no fui! –grito Yukiko en su defensa.

El chico suspiro, sabía muy bien que no fue culpa de la chica; había sido él cuando bateo la pelota con su espada de bambú personalizada, lo hizo tan rápidamente que su espada se transformó en katana con la cual partió la maqueta por accidente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Facultad de diseño~**

 **.**

Yukiko y Haru se encontraban solas en un salón vacío, muy apartado del bullicio de la escuela. La mayor tenía la hora libre, por lo que habían aprovechado para que la más pequeña admirara los diferentes diseños que había hecho la universitaria.

-Sé que sonara tonto que pregunte esto…-la albina hablaba con un poco de vergüenza- Pero, ¿por qué escogiste esta carrera? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ganar?

-Mmm…-Haru ladeo un poco la cabeza ante la repentina pregunta, sonriendo poco después- Hahi... No lo sé…

-¿Eh?

-En realidad siempre he soñado con poder diseñar distintos tipos de prendas, con sus propios accesorios. Basándome solamente en mis habilidades y, conocimientos sobre los diferentes materiales y las herramientas disponibles, tanto tradicionales como tecnológicas. -respondió la castaña con una sonrisa- Siempre me ha fascinado la idea de que las personas más importantes para mí, vistan mis diseños y se sientan a gusto con ellos.

Yukiko miro asombrada a su compañera, no es que le sorprendiera lo que le dijo, a su parecer, sería el colmo que siendo mayor no tuviera pensamientos así, lo que le sorprendía era el modo en que lo dijo. El tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Haru, siempre había mostrado una actitud un poco aniñada pero ahora le respondía seriamente. Eso fue lo que sorprendió.

-¿Crees que es un tontería? -pregunto la mayor con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo por la vergüenza.

-No. -la menor negó con la cabeza- Muchos dirían que no se necesita gran conocimiento en una carrera así, pero es obvio que debes de estar al pendiente de las tendencias nacionales e internacionales, así como de factores sociales y de mercado para la creación y presentación de colecciones masculinas, femeninas y de niños.

-Parece ser que sabes mucho de esto. -hizo notar la castaña feliz de ver que alguien entendía que no era una carrera fácil.

-En realidad es porque la familia Dragonee se dedica al diseño y esas cosas. -explico la nieve mientras tomaba otro de los diseños de Haru y comenzaba a darles un color, como anteriormente se lo había indicado la mayor.- Daniela me ha enseñado algunas cosas… Ella también estudiara diseño cuando entre a la universidad. Además, cuando de ventas se trata, casi siempre es lo mismo sin importar el producto.

-Ya veo.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, siendo la menor quien retomara la charla.

-Haru, ¿a ti te gusta Tsuna?

-¿Eh?

Yukiko sonrió ante la clara y muda respuesta de su compañera, no necesito palabras para saber la respuesta, la simple reacción de vergüenza de la chica se la dio.

-¿Po... Porque... Porque...?

-Solo quería saberlo. -respondió la albina.

-Y... ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te gusta Tsuna-san?

-Sí. -Haru se deprimió ante la sincera respuesta de la menor.- Pero solo como un hermano. -la mayor levanto la mirada.- ¿Piensas confesarte?

-Eso... la verdad es que no lo he pensado. -Haru desvió la mirada.- Él solo me ve como una amiga después de todo.

-Mmm... Deberías hacerlo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que deberías confesarte. -explico la albina aun iluminando el diseño de la contraria.- ¿Porque me miras así?

-¿Eh? Ah... perdón. -tartamudeo la castaña.- Es que nunca espere escucharte decir eso.

-¿Porque?

-Bueno, todas estamos conscientes que para pretender algo con Tsuna-san ahora debemos ser aceptadas por ti y tu hermano. –respondió la mayor con vergüenza.- Jajaja... Y pensaba que ustedes estaban del lado de Mitsuki-chan.

-Oh, sabes de eso. -la albina asintió.- Estoy de su lado.

-¿Entonces porque?

-El aceptarte o no, es decisión de Tsuna, pero soy del pensamiento que solo cuando eres rechazada directamente, es cuando puedes seguir avanzando.

-Entonces desde ya es que piensas que seré rechazada...

-¿Eh? Ah, no... Yo... lo que quise decir es que...

-Jajaja... Yukiko-chan es tierna cuando se pone nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Moo~ Haru es mala...

Las chicas continuaron platicando sobre la carrera de diseño y otras cosas, disfrutando del momento cuando unas chicas mayores a ellas entraron al salón. Miura supuso que serían las chicas próximas a graduarse por lo que prefirió no prestarles atención, debido a que aún le costaba dominar el idioma las mayores a veces la molestaban.

Al notarse mutuamente todas se quedaron calladas, las cinco chicas que entraron se miraron entre ellas para luego asentir de acuerdo, solo con la mirada se habían transmitido su malévola idea. Las mayores se acercaron a la mesa donde Haru tenía esparcidos sus diferentes diseños. Yukiko frunció el ceño al ver como las recién llegadas tomaban tranquilamente aquellas hojas y las veían con cierta burla. Las jóvenes Vongola estuvieron al pendiente de las acciones de las chicas, a ninguna de las dos les agrado su actitud.

-Ha, ¿que son estar porquerías? –pregunto una de las chicas con una sonrisa.

-Jajá, ¿en serio creen que podrán ser diseñadoras con estos dibujitos tan horribles? –se burló otra.

Las intrusas empezaron a burlarse de los diseños de Haru, diciendo lo horrible, excéntricos y raros que eran, que nadie la contrataría por esos diseños tan absurdos. La castaña no dijo nada, ignoraba olímpicamente todo, en su educación estaba el no ir contra un "sempai" además de que no era la primera vez que sucedía algo desde que entro a la escuela, por el contrario, la pequeña nieve empezaba a impacientarse y la gota que derramo su furia contenida fue cuando una chica rompió un diseño de Haru.

-¡¿Y a ustedes que les importa?! –exclamo Yukiko encarando a las mayores, y sorprendiendo a Haru.

-¿Qué te pasa mocosa? –le pregunto una con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A ti que te pasa al menospreciar el trabajo y esfuerzo de otros? Ustedes son las que no serán contratadas con esa personalidad tan horrible que tienen. ¿Quien quisiera en su empresa, una vieja como ustedes sin imaginación?

Con gran rapidez, la nieve saco un folder de la mochila de la chica y de ahí saco uno de los diseños de la intrusa que la encaro. Lo puso en medio de todas y luego tomo un diseño de Haru, juntándolos para compararlos.

-Este es un diseño clásico y sin chiste. -Yukiko señalo el dibujo que robo.- Esto es imaginación e innovador, si ustedes no comprenden nada, no merecen ser llamadas diseñadoras. -señalo el dibujo de la diseñadora Vongola.

-¡Eres estúpida! –Le grito otra- Son horribles esos diseños, es más que obvio que una gran marca como la "Dragonee" no aceptaría esos asquerosos diseños.

-Nadie los aceptaría. -aseguro otra.

-¿Ha? ¿Quién dice eso? –Pregunto Yukiko con arrogancia. La marca de ropa de su amiga era la más famosa de Italia y ella lo sabía.- Es obvio que no lo sabes pero esta maravillosa chica...–señalo a la castaña que seguía mirando el espectáculo que estaba dando la albina-...es amiga de los Dragonee y varios de sus diseños han sido ya seleccionados por ellos.

Ok, Haru estaba bastante sorprendida de las mentiras que su amiga estaba diciendo para defenderla. Una risa escapo de sus labios imposible retenerla, llamando así la atención de todas hacia ella.

-¿Ha...Haru? –llamo Yukiko confundida por la risa de la mayor.

-Lo siento… Jajá… Yukiko te ves tan tierna cuando te enojas. –comento sonrojando a la nieve.

-Tsk. –chasqueo la lengua una de las intrusas enojada- Vámonos. –les dijo a sus amigas dando así vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Pero para Yukiko aquello no se quedaba así, habían ofendido a un miembro importante de la familia de su Amore, por lo que antes de que las indeseables compañías se fueran, congelo el suelo para que estas se resbalaran y salieran a estrellarse en la pared. Aquello las hizo reír con fuerza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Facultad de Administración financiera y sistemas~**

 **.**

Hayato tenía una venita en la frente, la nieve menor llevaba 10 minutos de retraso.

-Ha, por fin. –Exclamo cansada la nieve, se encontraba agitada por correr tanto.- Deberían decirle al arquitecto de la universidad que debió haber hecho las facultades más cerca.

-Has tardado.

-No fue mi culpa. –le hizo puchero.

-Vamos. –dijo el peli plata haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera.

La chica empezó a caminar a su lado observando el lugar, a comparación de las demás facultades esa parecía estar muy fría y silenciosa a pesar de que había muchos estudiantes cerca.

-¿Y qué se hace aquí? –pregunto, había olvidado que estudiaba la tormenta.

-Es la faculta de Administración financiera y sistemas. ¿Lo olvidaste? -pregunto burlón.

-¿Qué? Cla... claro que no. -la chica desvió la vista.- Me... me refería a...-busco en el aire una excusa.- Me refería a que se estudia concretamente.

-Oh... Bueno, la carrera en si te permite adquirir habilidades y actitudes que ayuden a administrar óptimamente los recursos económicos de los negocios para incrementar de ese modo la riqueza, resolver problemas relacionados con los ámbitos del sistema financiero, de negocios, de finanzas públicas y de las finanzas internacionales de tu empresa. Pero con una sólida formación ética.

-Oh, de alguna manera tú has podido explicar más rápido que los otros de que va su carrera. Los demás usan un gran resumen sobre la carrera, además de que usas términos que conozco.

-Eso es porque esta carrera es algo que llegas atender sobre todo tu, gracias a que lo ves a diario en tu empresa.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -acordó la chica, observando a los demás estudiantes que pasaban a su lado.- Decidido, no estudiare esto.

-Que rápido. -exclamo Gokudera.- ¿Porque?

-Bueno...-la chica cruzo los brazos y ladeo la cabeza.- Tu mismo me lo acabas de decir. Esto es lo mismo que veo a diario. La escuela es algo que ocupara la mitad de mi día por varios años y la empresa ocupa otra porción de mi día, ver lo mismo a todas horas es aburrido. -hizo un puchero.- Quiero algo que me distraiga y me haga relajarme.

-Eres muy infantil...

-Miau~

El maullando de un gato tenso a Gokudera que empezó a buscar a los lados confundiendo a la albina que también empezó a buscar lo que preocupaba al mayor. Incluso olvido su molestia por ser llamada infantil.

\- ¡Allí estás! –exclamo Hayato apuntando a unos arbustos de donde salía su queridísimo gato: Uri.

-Oh, es tu gato. ¿Qué hace afuera?

-Siempre se escapa cuando desea. -la tormenta se golpeó levemente la frente.

-Jajá, pero es un gatito muy lindo –dijo acariciando la cabecita del minino.

-¿Ha? ¿Dónde le ves lo lindo? –ante tales palabras, el felino se lanzó a su dueño empezando a rasguñar su cabeza hasta que el peli plata se lo pudo quitar y lanzarlo lejos.

Uri cayó de pie a unos metros de distancia, echando a correr siendo perseguido por su dueño y la albina que se divertía con los acontecimientos que en esta ocasión ella no provoco. Aquella percusión había cambiado a ser una batalla mortal cuando Uri también rasguño a Yukiko y rasgo su falda, enfadando así a la chica.

La nieve se tomó tales acciones como una ofensa personal y ahora era ella perseguía al endemoniado gato para degollarlo en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima.

-¡Detente Yukiko! –exclamaba Gokudera.

El guardián iba detrás de la chica que empezó a congelar ciertas partes de la facultad con la intención de congelar al gato en el proceso y de ese modo poder capturarlo. Hayato no sabía si fue suerte o no, que nadie parecía notar cuando Yukiko congelaba algo, al menos eso le permitía a él destrozar el hielo con sus llamas.

\- ¡Maldito gato! –grito Yukiko furiosa, el animal resulto ser muy hábil esquivando sus ataques.

El pequeño Uri solo se dedicaba a escabullirse por todo el lugar haciendo grandes destrozos hasta que se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Miro detrás de si como la chica se acercaba con una sonrisa de victoria, saboreando desde ya su venganza.

-¡Te tengo! –Yukiko se acercó poco a poco al gato.- ¡Te congelare!

Sin contemplación la chica lanzo sus llamas hacia el felino que con gran esfuerzo esquivo el ataque, gracias a que se apoyó en un extinguidor para brincar y salir del callejón. Lo que nadie tuvo en cuenta es que el extintor exploto por culpa de ser congelado, llenando el lugar de espuma.

Yukiko ante eso se tranquilizó para luego empezar a reírse por cómo se encontraba y empezó a crear muñecos de espuma y peinados en Gokudera que se encontraba tan cansado como para pelear mientras que Uri solamente miraba todo igual lleno de espuma. Parecía un lindo muñeco de nieve del cual solo resaltaban sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Facultad de Economía~**

 **.**

-¿Es él? -escucho que murmuraban algunas chicas de su facultad mientras lo miraban y señalaban "discretamente".

Gelaro simplemente no sabía cómo había terminado en aquella situación, siempre había tratado de mantener un bajo perfil. Observo furtivamente a su alrededor... ¡Ah! Ya lo recordaba, y solo era una palabra, o más bien un nombre el cual explicaba todo.

 _Yukiko._

Durante la visita a su institución, su hermanita adorada se había encargado de arruinar su reputación enfrente de sus compañeros de carrera, y no es que le importara mucho el pensar de los demás sobre él, pero había decidido pasar su vida universitaria de manera tranquila, no ser más llamativo de lo que parecía ser y todo fue arruinado en menos de una hora por su adorada hermanita.

 **.**

 **~Flash Back~**

Tenía unos minutos de retraso debido a que un maestro pidió su ayuda para llevar algunos materiales que usaría para una exposición, rápidamente busco con la mirada a su hermana, sintiendo cierto alivio al visualizarla a lo lejos, frunció el ceño al notar que venía platicando con unos chicos que él desconocía.

Decidido a intervenir, se acercó a ellos. Se suponía que su hermana asistía a estudiar, no a coquetear… Además, ¿no se suponía que estaba en proceso de ser una buena candidata para esposa de Enma? ¿Qué hacía coqueteando con otros tipos?

Suspiro antes de molestarse más de lo que ya estaba. Se acercó a paso lento y con porte digno, en total silencio, sin intercambiar ni una palabra, tomo a su queridísima hermana por el cuello de su blusa y la arrastro lejos de aquellos hombres.

-Oh, hermano. –Yukiko sonrió al ver al mayor.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Nada, solamente estaba preguntando por ti. Te tardaste ¿sabes? -contesto la chica aun dejándose arrastrar.- Además confía en mí, yo tengo a mi queridísimo Enma no lo engañaría por nada. –aseguro.

-Como sea, vámonos al salón.- dijo secamente.

El hecho de que su enamoradísima hermana contestara tan honestamente no le gusto. Si él pudiera elegir, preferiría que su hermanita muriera virgen, pero Enma se interponía en su sueño, lo que más lo molestaba era que no podía negar que el dichoso "pelirrojillo" era un buen partido. Además de que confiaba en él como hombre. Ambos Bertesco caminaron tranquilamente. Ahora Yukiko caminaba saltando y tarareando llamando la atención de varios chicos que no perdían de vista a tan hermosa chica hasta que se topaban con la mirada asesina del chico que la escoltaba.

Al adentrarse al salón de la siguiente clase, fue la primera vez que Yukiko vio cómo su hermano era rodeado por mujeres y todas muy voluminosas, las cuales no perdían el tiempo a la hora de coquetearle sin descaro. Enojada y celosa hizo un puchero para prepararse a gritar.

-¡Gelaro Bertesco dime ahora mismo, ¿quién demonios son estas chicas?! –exclamo Yukiko de brazos cruzados.

Oh, sí, ella también era celosa a la hora de que su hermano consiguiera novia. No cualquier tipa se acercaría a su hermano con la intención de unirse a la familia.

-¿Y tú quién eres, niñata? –pregunto una de la chicas antes de que Gelaro pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

-Soy la hermana menor y favorita, del hombre que tratas de seducir. -aclaro Yukiko molesta, ¿quién se creía esa vieja para hablarle de manera tan arrogante?

-¡Oye Yukiko! –llamo la atención Gelaro.

Sabía muy bien que su hermana era muy explosiva, por lo tanto era posible que intentara congelar a las chicas sin importarle el momento, algo que no podía permitir, no en público al menos. Había olvidado que en esa clase varias chicas querían hablarle y en ocasiones pegaban mucho su cuerpo, había sido ingenuo al no preparar algo de antemano.

Las fanáticas quedaron mudas ante la revelación, ninguna se había esperado que tuvieran que enfrentar a "una cuñada", o al menos no tan de repente.

-Mi hermano ya tiene a alguien.

La albina busco en su bolsa la prueba definitiva con la que alejaría a esas arpías de su hermano. Una vez que encontró la prueba la saco, mostrando a la multitud una foto que le dio Reborn del día de la fiesta de Halloween. La imagen impresa mostraba a un Gelaro y Squalo durmiendo abrazados en una cama. El rostro de la nieve mayor pasó de un blanco y petrificación, a un rojo de vergüenza y enojo.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste esa foto?! –exclamo Gelaro arrebatando la prueba.

-Me la dio Reborn.

-Ese bebé…. –dijo enojado despedazando el papel.

Por su lado, las chicas estaban en completo shock; el chico más guapo, rico e inteligente de su facultad y por el cual varias peleaban había resultado ser... ¡SER GAY! No podían creerlo. Miraron a su objeto de adoración como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, incluso algunas terminaron desmayándose.

Gelaro suspiro de nuevo para calmarse después de borrar tan horrible foto, al prestar atención a su alrededor se encontró a sus locas fans en shock. Se mordió el labio inferior ante la escena, se había olvidado de ellas nuevamente.

-No… no es verdad… -intento explicar la situación pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

 **.**

-Tan guapo que es…

-Que desperdicio…

Ahora, no solo no tendría una vida relajante y tranquila, sino que sería la comidilla de toda su facultad por largo rato, cuando lo único que debía haber pasado, era haberle hecho entender a Yukiko que la carrera de economía es _"Una profesión que estudia, desarrolla y, aplica teorías y conceptos económicos al análisis de los procesos de producción y distribución de bienes, y servicios. Y donde realizaría investigaciones aplicando los principios y teorías de la economía, para formular soluciones a los problemas económicos relacionados con la organización de la producción, las tendencias del comercio, entre otros factores de los que depende la satisfacción de las necesidades sociales cuando se cuenta con recursos escasos."_

¿Por qué incluso hacer eso era tan difícil? Suspiro para relajarse, nada le salía bien. Nada en la vida resultaba ser como él deseaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Facultad de Administración de Empresas~**

 **.**

Mientras esperaba la llegada de Yukiko, Tsuna permanecía sentado sobre una jardinera a las afueras de su facultad, tarareando por tonto que pareciera, la canción que uso su guardiana para confesarse. Faltaba poco para que su clase comenzara y fue al momento en que miraba la hora de su reloj, que fue golpeado desde la espalda.

-¡Tsuna! –Grito la alegre albina, abrazándose desee atrás al cuello del chico- Perdona por hacerte esperar.

-No fue tanto. –El castaño se levantó aun siendo prisionero- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien –soltó el abrazo – La universidad es muy divertida.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí. Creo que me la pasare bien aquí.

-Has ido con todo los chicos, ¿hay algo que te interese?

-Mmm… puede ser diseño como Haru –dijo con gran pesar, esa era la única facultad que llamo su atención.

-¿No causaste problemas?

Yukiko sonrió, balanceándose sobre sus tobillos de adelante para atrás y con los brazos en la espalda. Tsuna arqueo una ceja, se sentía mal por pensarlo, pero la actitud de la chica le indicaba que más tarde sufriría del papeleo causado por las "aventuras" de la chica.

-¿Y bien?

-Me he comportado –aseguro la pequeña nieve- No he causado problemas.-hizo un puchero cuando vio que el chico no le creyó- Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera; todos te dirán que me he portado bien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Marlene:**_ _Claro, solo ocasionaste que Ryohei se desmayara, que un amigo de Kyoko quedara como momia, que a Mukuro lo vieran como loco, que Chrome casi se metiera en una pelea, casi destruyes todas las computadoras de la facultad de Informática, que la maqueta de Takeshi fuera rebanada… Bueno esta última no fue tu culpa… Que Haru… Bueno, con ella también te salvas… Pero con Hayato destruiste un pasillo por la explosión y destruiste la reputación de tu hermano al hacer que creyeran que fuera Gay…_

 _ **Angelice:**_ _Se portó de maravilla. Ya quisiera yo comportarme tan bien._

 _ **Tetsuna:**_ _Después de mucho tiempo sin publicar y aun así interrumpen la historia._

 _ **Mar/Ang:**_ _¡Fue ella!_ _ **#se apuntando con el dedo, aun así son noqueadas por Tetsuna#**_

 _ **.**_

Tsuna suspiro, no creía que no obtuviera algo negativo de aquella experiencia de su guardiana en la universidad pero hasta no reunirse con sus demás amigos, no lo sabría. Solo le quedaba confiar en que no sería tan grave, ya que no recibió alguna notificación inmediata.

-Bien. Ya veremos después.-dijo al fin el castaño- Andando la clase está por comenzar.

-Sí.

Yukiko salto de alegría porque su amore le "creyó", por lo que no dudo al abrazarse al brazo del chico para adentrarse en el edificio. Camino al salón, Tsuna se encargó de informa de lo que trataba su carrera. Explicándole que eran los encargados de la planeación, organización, dirección y control empresarial. Siendo orientados a la competitividad y la formulación de estrategias para mejorar la organización y, la eficaz utilización de los recursos materiales y humanos en beneficio de la empresa, bajo un enfoque ético y de compromiso social.

Al llegar al salón tomaron asiento cerca de la puerta a petición de la chica, quien conservaba a pesar de que le dijeron que no estaría, que llegara Enma y cruzar aquella puerta. A Tsuna le causaba un poco de gracia observar el gran esfuerzo que ponía al intentar disimular que su mirada se desviara cada 5 segundos a la puerta.

-¡Chicos, el profesor no vendrá!

-¿Qué?

-¿Porque?

-¡Genial 2 horas libres antes de la siguiente clase!

El salón se llenó de gritos de júbilo por el tiempo libre. Yukiko suspiro, eso significaba el fin de sus esperanzas de ver al pelirrojo, ya que esa era la última clase de Tsuna por ese día. El castaño intento alegrarle la tarde mostrándole la facultad, lográndolo cuando la pequeña nieve se enfrasco en una conversación sobre las diferencias entre una facultad a otra.

El Vongola prestaba atención con una sonrisa, todo le indicaba que Yukiko en verdad había prestado atención durante ese día y se había divertido bastante. De camino al estacionamiento, se detuvieron a comprar un helado y tomaron asiento en unas bancas cercanas, mientras Yukiko le contaba los avances de su noviazgo.

-Tsuna… -el oji caramelo se extrañó ante el tono serio de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa, Yukiko?

-Se honesto conmigo -exigió la albina.

-Siempre lo he sido. -la menor asintió de acuerdo con eso- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Piensas salir con Kyoko?

Tsuna se atraganto con el helado que comía por la directa pregunta de su guardiana. Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo; incluso Yukiko podía jurar que vio salir humo de las orejas de su jefe.

-Me pregunto quién ganaría en color. ¿Mi helado de cereza o tu cara? -murmuro en burla.

-¿Qué… que… que…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? -exclamo con torpeza y gran vergüenza, levantándose de su asiento- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Bueno, eso es…

-Yukiko…

-Sé que te gusta. -confeso la chica con total seguridad- ¿O te gustaba? ¿Cuál es?

-Eso… eso es… bueno…

Tsuna enmudeció al no tener respuesta; tiempo atrás no hubiera dudado en responder un simple "Si", pero ahora no estaba seguro. _"¿Amaba a Kyoko?"_ en ocasiones se lo pregunto a si mismo pero el rostro de Haru se interponía y últimamente algunos recuerdos con Mitsuki lo envolvían, por lo que terminaba dejándose llevar por el recuerdo y olvidaba siquiera porque comenzó a pensar en eso.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Angelice:**_ _¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Saludos. XD_

 _ **#Tetsuna la golpea con Hachiko#**_

 _ **.**_

Tsuna esperaba que Yukiko cambiara el tema ahora que había evitado contestar su pregunta. La albina se levantó y con las manos en la espalda, camino de un lado a otro. Era una de esas pocas veces en que el Vongola la vio mantener una expresión seria y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo.

¿Había ocurrido algo y él no se enteró? No. Negó en su interior. Hayato lo mantenía al tanto de los sucesos con los negocios y las familias aliadas, todas buenas noticias; y por otra parte, Gelaro lo tenía informado de todos los movimientos del bajo mundo y principalmente de las familias que se aliaban en "secreto" para enfrentarlos. Sabía que no sería fácil librarse de la mafia pero hasta el momento todo estaba bajo control.

-Tsuna, ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh? -sonrió forzado, la verdad es que había comenzado a divagar.- Lo siento, ¿podrías repetirlo?

-Sobre Kyoko, ¿vas a salir con ella? -Pregunto la albina, no dejaría ir tan fácilmente el tema- ¿No dirás nada?

-No. -Respondió con una sonrisa ante la expresión de indignación de su guardiana- O al menos, no lo hare hasta que respondas a mi anterior pregunta; ¿por qué quieres saber sobre eso?

-Yo… bueno… No es que me ponga de su lado. -aclaro ante todo la chica- Pero sé que a la larga el idiota de Iemitsu tendrá razón; no te digo que deberás casarte con la pelos de elote u otra chica para mantener el nombre de Vongola… pero si sobre que tendrás que casarte, yo solo quiero que sea con alguien a quien ames. Además de que sea adecuada para estar a tu lado.

La albina hablaba de manera tranquila, aunque tenía un leve sonrojo. Después de su plática con Haru, estaba más que decidida a exponer su punto de vista a su jefe y contribuir con su granito de arena a su propia causa.

-Y según tú, ¿cómo sería esa persona? ¿Y quién es? -cuestiono divertido el castaño.

Aceptaba que en algún futuro llegaría el momento que tendría que tocar aquel tema más a fondo, pero por el momento no le urgía tanto como parecía ser para Yukiko. La chica enumeró varias cualidades de lo que debía ser la futura señora Vongola y por un momento Tsuna dedujo del porque habían comenzado a hablar de aquel tema; seguramente debido a las condiciones impuestas por Adelheid. Al llegar a esa conclusión, el joven jefe se tranquilizó, seguramente la chica había estado intentando ocultar su nerviosismo por las condiciones que le impusieron para poder relacionarse con el pelirrojo.

-… ¿Quieres que consiga una prometida o un robot? -pregunto después de un rato en que perdió el número de la virtud.

-Moo~ -bufo al cruzarse de brazos.- Lo que quiero decir es que no necesita ser perfecta mientras te quiera y soporte verdaderamente el nombre de Vongola. Ella también será parte de la familia y no serviría si no puede ser tu apoyo.

Tsuna se sintió enternecido por las palabras de su guardiana, que mostraba un aire más maduro. ¿Y si se había equivocado al juzgarla el día anterior? Mitsuki podría tener razón y ella era más, que una niña caprichosa de buen corazón.

-¿Y tienes alguien en mente? -le pregunto a la par que le acariciaba el cabello blanco.

-Sí. Y no es Kyoko –le aclaro con un sonrojo- Es… es Mitsuki.

-¿Mi… Mi… Mitsuki?

Los tomates sintieron envidia por el tono rojo tan maduro que exhibía Tsuna en ese momento, o al menos eso pensó Yukiko al verlo.

-Oh, pero si se trata del joven Vongola y su guardiana.

Los chicos giraron a su derecha para ver a quien se unió a su conversación. La albina boqueo debido a la sorpresa que le causo encontrarse con su peor pesadilla del momento. Aquella mujer que le impidió comprometerse con el amor de su vida.

-Buenas tardes Adelheid.

-Buenas tardes Decimo. Señorita Bertesco.

La albina asintió, manteniéndose momentáneamente en silencio en lo que los mayores intercambiaban información referente a los próximos negocios que tendrían ambas familias aprovechando la coincidencia. La conversación se vio interrumpida por una llamada entrante al celular del Vongola, que se alejó para contestar. La chica de Kozart miro a la albina, que disimulaba estar concentrada en el lindo azul del cielo, para disipar los nervios que sentía ante la presencia de su "suegra".

-¿Y cómo vas con las condiciones?

Yukiko dio un pequeño salto al oír la voz de la azabache siendo dirigida a ella. Dio media vuelta para encararla y coloco sus manos detrás para ocultarlas.

-Bien. He hecho un gran progreso. -aseguro la albina con pose de victoria sin mostrar sus manos.

-Mmm…

Adelheid conocía superficialmente la historia de las nieves gracias a Enma, quien a petición de Tsuna también guardaba silencio en ese tema. Lo que sabía es que fue criada en una isla, siendo atendida por sirvientes y que se negaban a servir a Vongola por un malentendido; en conclusión, era una niña mimada por su hermano y los que la rodeaban la que consentían demasiado en sus locuras.

Pensaba que el supuesto amor que le tenía a su jefe seria pasajero, como el de sus anteriores caprichos, pero no pasó desapercibido las cortadas y las benditas que mostraban las manos de la chica, las cuales quiso ocultar de ella, así como también el nerviosismo que mostraba su cuerpo… tal vez se equivocaba y ese amor no era tan superficial como creía.

Mientras la nieve alardeaba de sus grandes avances, Adelheid sonrió levemente; no podía negar que la idea de unir a su familia con Vongola y Bertesco le parecía estupendo, aun así, eso sería solo si la chica se merecía a su jefe.

Tsuna regreso y escucho levemente la conversación de las chicas. Después de intercambiar otras palabras con la guardiana del hielo, ambos Vongola se encaminaban de nuevo al estacionamiento donde los esperaba Martin para llevarlos a casa. Con tal de no volver a tocar el tema sobre su vida amorosa, el castaño opto por cuestionar la de su guardiana y sus progresos, aunque él no veía ninguno.

-Yukiko, no deberías mentir… -dijo el castaño haciendo referencia a lo que le aseguro a Adelheid.

-No mentí. En verdad he hecho progreso.

-¿Como cuáles? –Interrogo- Ayer nuevamente la cocina se llenó de humo cuando quisiste hacer un pastel.

-Ah, pero en esta ocasión el pan no salió tan negro. -alego en su defensa la albina- Esta vez no se quemó por completo, incluso una parte quedo más clara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mansión Vongola~**_

Todos los guardianes se encontraban ya en casa, cansados del día tan agitado al lado de la pequeña nieve. Ninguno había comentado algo sobre su día debido a que no querían molestar con un asunto trivial a su jefe, además de que tenían la esperanza de que la nieve solo hubiera causado un desastre en su facultad, no tenían conocimiento de lo que hizo en las otras. Estaban todos en el comedor cenando cuando una de las chicas que no sufrió daño con la aventura del día hizo su pregunta.

-¿Y disfrutaste de tu visita a la universidad, Yukiko? -pregunto Ayaka con una sonrisa maliciosa, desde que llego había notado a todos agotados y se podía imaginar la razón.

-Oh, me fue muy bien. Fue tan divertido el día. -contesto la nieve ganándose una mirada de ciertas personas que la pasaron realmente mal con su visita.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? –Pregunto agrandando su sonrisa- ¿No hiciste travesuras? ¿O arruinaste algo? ¿Comenzaste alguna pelea?

-Cl...Claro que no.

-Hablando de eso. –llamo la atención Tsuna- He decidido que Yukiko podrá asistir a la universidad.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y asustados, esa niña sería un caos mortal para la universidad completa y no solamente de una facultad.

\- ¡¿En serio, Mio Amore?! –pregunto súper feliz la Bertesco.

-¿No crees que estas decidiéndolo muy rápido, Tsuna? -pregunto Gelaro.

-No, creo que Yukiko será muy responsable con la universidad.

-Decimo, ¿está seguro? -pregunto esta vez Gokudera.

Era más que claro que Yukiko no sería responsable. Tsuna arqueo una ceja ante las claras negativas de sus guardianes ante su decisión, aun así se preguntaba por qué no lo decían abiertamente.

-Por supuesto. –contesto con una sonrisa mirando a la pequeña nieve.

-La quiero lejos de mi facultad. –exigió Mukuro.

Solo por esta ocasión había decidido comer allí para quejarse con Tsuna sobre la pequeña nieve pero no había dicho nada porque no quería pelear por el momento. Primero un descanso, comida y después un enfrentamiento. Cuando el cielo iba a cuestionarlo, la puerta fue abierta dejando entrar a la única persona a la que no habían visto y que era en parte responsable de tan ajetreado día.

-Ya llegue. -anuncio con una sonrisa.

-¿Mitsuki? ¿Dónde has estado? -pregunto Tsuna, no era común que la chica llegara tan tarde y más si no estaba acompañada de su inseparable pelinegra.

-Oh, lo siento. Estaba acabando un problema de la universidad para después dirigirme con alguien para un pequeño favor.

-¿Favor? ¿A quién Oka-san? –pregunto la nieve menor.

-A mí. –exclamo Daniela entrando al comedor.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de ver ahí a la Dragonee más joven, pues se suponía que la menor estaba de viaje junto con su hermano por problemas en su empresa y no regresarían durante un mes, razón por la que nieve había estado aburrida en su oficina y sin lugar a donde escaparse en su tiempo libre.

-¡Daniela! –la nieve se levantó de su asiento feliz de ver a su amiga allí.

-¡Eres mala! –le reclamo Daniela apuntándola con el dedo.

-¿Porque? –pregunto asustada y quedándose en su lugar, no recordaba haberle hecho nada malo a su amiga.

-Te quieres ir de la escuela abandonándome allí. –Le acuso- Yo no puedo saltarme el año como tú. -se cruzó de brazos con un puchero.

-Oh, es verdad.

-Me quieres abandonar. -dramatizo la Dragonee.

-No… no lo es…

-Si lo es...-contrataco.- ¿Si no porque querrías irte de mi lado?

-No es porque quiera alejarme de ti. -se defendió.

-Aun así te largas.

Yukiko boqueo varias veces, incapaz de contradecir a su amiga. En su alegría por tener la oportunidad de unirse a la universidad y estar cerca de su amado, se olvidó de su alma gemela y compañera de travesuras.

-Eso nunca. -todos miraron a la nieve menor.- Lo siento Mio Amore pero no puedo dejar a Mi Daniela sola. Rechazo tu invitación a ir a la universidad.

Dicho eso, la albina se fue abrazar a su amiga, siendo correspondida por Daniela quien aprovechando la posición para que la contraria no lo notara, le mostro el pulgar arriba a Mitsuki. Misión cumplida.

-Yukiko, ¿por qué no suben a tu habitación? Pediré que les suban algunos postres para que disfruten de una amena plática. -les sonrió la pelirroja.

-Gracias Oka-san. –después de agradecer, la albina jalo de la mano a la peli violeta.

Ninguno de los presentes sabían que decir ante la escena dramatizada que habían presenciado, aunque en algo si concordaban y era que se sentían aliviados de que la nieve menor aun tardaría un par de años en hacer su aparición en el mundo de las facultades.

-¿Mitsuki? –Llamo Tsuna siendo el primero en salir del shock.- ¿Me puedes explicar porque me pediste que la dejara ir a la universidad si había una manera de persuadirla desde el principio?

-Yukiko es una niña muy responsable aunque no se note, quería que tú y Gelaro lo comprendieran. Sabía que aceptarías que ella fuera a la universidad cuando lo vieras, es por eso que te pedí el favor de que la dejaras convivir por un día en ese ambiente, pero realmente me gustaría que ella disfrutara de su juventud al lado de Daniela. Aún hay muchas cosas que pueden aprender si siguen el curso adecuado de su tiempo. -explico Mitsuki con una sonrisa.- Ambas son pequeñas aun para cargar con grandes pesos.

-Así que era tu plan desde el inicio. -Gelaro suspiro.

-Jajaja... Perdón si pasaron malos momentos, pero pueden tomarlos como una anécdota divertida de las pocas que se toparían en mundo como el nuestro.

Los demás guardianes aceptaron las palabras de la pelirroja, si lo pensaban bien tenía razón, hacía mucho que no pasaban por un momento ajetreado por una razón insignificante.

-Al menos me alegra que Tsuna lo comprendiera.

-No subestimare de nuevo a Yukiko. -dijo Tsuna, recordando la madurez que vio en su guardiana esa tarde.- ¿Contenta?

-Sí. Gracias. -Mitsuki le sonrió.

-¿Pero cómo le hiciste para traer a Daniela? -pregunto Hayato, recordando que los hermanos estaban de viaje.

-Ayer llame a Darnell para pedirle de favor que me prestara por un momento a Daniela, le dije de la importancia de su presencia en casa. -respondió la pelirroja.- Después de salir de la universidad la fui a recoger al aeropuerto, por eso apenas llegamos.

-Ya veo –contesto con una sonrisa Tsuna.- Bueno, supongo que eso es lo mejor. Gracias Mitsuki.

-Para eso estoy Tsuna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **Anahi:** ¡Hola! Lamentamos la tardanza con el capítulo. Nos alegra que te haya encantado y esperamos que igualmente este capítulo te gusta. No te preocupes más adelante veras más de Yukiko x Enma. Jajá, tenemos gusto similar al no agradarnos Kyoko. Poco a poco las parejas empezaran a parecer así que pon atención XD

 **Mikan18:** ¡Hola! Claro que lo seguiremos escribiendo, solo que la imaginación no llega como quisiéramos y por eso tardamos mucho. Lo lamentamos. Esperamos te guste el nuevo capítulo.

 **Coatl9:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, nos alegra que te gustara todo desde el comienzo, si todos tenían sus dudas con los nuevos guardianes pero nos alegra que al final te gustaran. El shonen también puede tener romance, todas creemos que el amor debe ir poco a poco por eso no nos apresuramos mucho con las parejas. Oh, sí, gracias. Lamentamos mucho la espera pero la imaginación no llega.

Claro, eta historia no acaba en una o dos temporada, tendrá tercera y con cosas nuevas pero primero acabaremos la segunda. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos.

 **Jonoti:** ¡Hola! Lamentamos la tardanza con la historia. Nos alegra mucho que te guste. Sobre tu pregunta es un no, no mataremos a Kyoko a pesar de lo gorda que nos caiga, incluso hemos mantenido nuestro odio fuera de la historia. Gracias por todo el apoyo. Nos vemos.

 **Elena 23:** ¡Hola! Lamentamos la tardanza del Capítulo. Nos alegra que te guste, todos quieren a Mitsuki, ella es amor XD jaja, ahora que lo dices se parece a Kushina. Gracias por leer.

 **Z:** Lamentamos la tardanza, esperamos te guste el capítulo.

 **Akykuran:**

 **Yuu:** Hola Yuu, lamentamos la tardanza con el capítulo. Nos alegra que te gustara el anterior. Si, un litro de la extrema sangre de Ryohei XD, Ñaa, no importa es mercadotecnia para nosotras XD Pobre de la facultad de informática. Te queremos Yuu.

 **Ale:** Hola Ale, lamentamos la gran espera del capítulo. Nos alegra que disfrutaras del capítulo y lamentamos tus dolores de estómago por la risa. Pues ya vez lo que pudo pasar con Yukiko allí, Yuki también puede ser seria cuando lo desea. Gracias por leer.

 **Hiro:** Hola Hiro, lamentamos la tardanza de la historia. Es bueno que se diviertan con la aventura de Yukiko XD Bueno, yo quiero a Hana por eso la defiendo pero entiendo tu punto de vista pero Hana tiene sus prioridades y pronto sabrás cuales y que tan importantes son, porque esa prioridad causara estragos… Spoler gratis. Nos vemos.

 **97fizhy03dti:** ¡Hola! Lamentamos la tardanza Jorge flores Nigou XD Te extrañe mucho. **[Tetsu:** ¿Tetsundere? Me gusta cómo suena por extraño que parezca pero no me llames así **]** Aquí ponemos tus reacciones y nuestras respuesta al leer esto XD

Doctores: Palmface por Yukiko O_O / Respuesta: Te comprendemos.

Enfermería: Sorprendentemente lo vi venir, eso no le quito lo gracioso XD / Respuesta: Es algo típico pero gracioso no importa que

Mercadotecnia: Ternuritas las dos, y como dicen chiquita pero picosa, buena patada Yukiko n.n)b / Respuesta: Chrome es tan tierna, Yukiko es la picosa xD

Derecho: Peli fruta XD LOL humano que paso por 6 infiernos UwU)r pobrecito lo tacharon de loco mi pobre Mukuro u.u tu solito te lo provocaste / Respuesta: Exactamente él solito provoco aquello.

Ing. en Computación: No pues... Espero que puedan hacer algo con el trabajo perdido, alejare a Yukiko de mis computadoras y memorias. / Respuesta: Pobre de la facultad de informática y pobre de Tsuna por el papeleo XD

Es por eso mimo que te digo flores Nigou, no podemos escapar de tu astucia sobre Kyoko. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Ciao~ Ciao~**

 **Tetsuna:** Lamentamos la tardanza con el capítulo.

 **Marlene:** La inspiración se nos fue con la historia, por eso no habíamos poder escribir nada.

 **Angelice:** Esperamos poder actualizar la próxima vez más rápido.

 **Tetsuna:** Ojala les gustara… como han visto, nuestra pequeña Nieve ha reforzado sus amistades con todos.

 **Angelice:** Como hemos dicho esta temporada se formaran la mayoría de las parejas, las cuales ya habían sido decididas desde el principio de la historia para no tener problemas. _**No cambiaremos las parejas**_ pero nos gustaría escuchar las parejas que formaron ustedes.

 **Marlene:** Además de que se introducirán nuevos personajes para poner esta historia más emocionante y como recompensa les daremos un leve Spoiler. Uno de los personajes nuevos proviene de la familia _**Gokudera**_ , así es chicos y chicas un nuevo integrante de esta familia aparecerá. ¿Quién será? ¿Y qué provocara con su llegada? ¿Qué harán Hayato y Bianchi? Eso lo sabrán más adelante.

 **Tetsuna:** Eres mala, dar tal Spoiler y no explicar nada. **#la mira por su crueldad#**

 **Marlene:** ¿Eh? Yo soy una buena persona. **#sonríe sádicamente#**

 **Angelice:** Dejen sus comentarios con dudas, responderemos todas siempre y cuando no les demos Spoilers.

 **Nos vemos~**

 **Bye~**


	6. Artimañas de Reborn-Nigou

**Tetsuna:** ¡Nuevo Capítulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **KATE** **KYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **Titulo: Resplandecer de Vongola: Media Noche** (Segunda Temporada **)**

Autora: **Tetsuna Hibari**

 **Advertencias:** Tortura, Violación, Muerte de personaje

 **Saga:** Resplandecer de Vongola

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Artimañas de Reborn-Nigou**

* * *

.

Se encontraba completamente aburrido, cansado y agobiado. El papeleo se había juntado nuevamente y, tenía montañas de fastidiosas hojas con muchas letras que comenzaba a dejar de entender y todo por culpa del desinterés y el aburrimiento. Llevaba toda la mañana en su despacho encerrado, sin otra cosa que hacer que leer, considerar y firmar o rechazar los diferentes planes a futuro, los contratos o los informes de la situación.

Al menos desde que llegaron sus queridos amigos se había podido deshacer de la mitad del papeleo, todo gracias a la maravillosa idea que se le ocurrió para aligerar la carga de trabajo. Ahora, cada uno de sus guardianes se hacía cargo de algo dentro de la organización. Aunque había algunas cuantas cosas que él tenía que revisar después a la fuerza…

…Y aun cuando había delegado grandes funciones a los chicos, toda aquella montaña de papeles era solamente la que le correspondía hacer a él.

Suspiro con gran pesar, siendo honesto, llevaba una semana sin poder dormir bien. La escuela, la empresa y los planes para desaparecer totalmente el lado oscuro de la organización lo consumían completamente, y para estresarse más, los atentados hacia él y su familia habían aumentado ante la furia de las familias -aliadas y enemigas- que sufrían pérdidas debido a su decisión.

Era consiente de que abandonar la mafia de manera abrupta y seguir controlándola desde afuera por medio de las pequeñas células externas de Vongola era muy arriesgado pero tampoco era como si pudiera dejar que cualquiera tomara el control de algo tan malo como lo era el bajo mundo y no creyó realmente que todos los días al menos hubiera un atentado. Gracias a que Vongola poseía el poder sobre el comercio de cajas arma, la novedad del bajo mundo, tenía casi un control perfecto.

Tenía la ventaja de que nadie fuera de personas de confianza conociera la localización exacta de la nueva generación de Vongola o estaba seguro que los atentados aumentarían. Y estaba aliviado al confiar en que sus guardianes eran capaces de cuidarse solos, así como confiaba en las habilidades de Mitsuki y Ayaka para no preocuparse por ellas al estar fuera de casa, lo que llegaba a preocuparle en ocasiones eran sus amigas de Japón a pesar de que ya había tomado medidas para eso, tenía a dos personas bajo el mando de Gokudera y Mukuro para cuidar de cada una cuando salieran de la mansión, además de que estaba agradecido de que por ahora al menos nadie ajeno a su círculo cercano conociera que ellas pertenecían a su familia.

Levanto los brazos y se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, estirándose para despertar sus músculos entumidos que no tardaron en protestar. Dio un gran bostezo y miro el reloj del lugar, había pasado media hora desde que lo había visto anteriormente. Con gran horror dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, no podía creerlo, para él había sido una eternidad lo que llevaba ahí, aun así el papeleo no disminuía y el tiempo parecía congelarse. Estaba completamente fastidiado y cansado. ¡Quería descansar!

Miro a través del gran ventanal en su despacho, anhelando que los rayos del sol y el viento lo rodearan. No había de otra, tenía que escaparse si deseaba tranquilidad lejos de todo y especialmente de esos mata-vidas blancos. Decidido se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la habitación que abrió con cuidado, y solamente lo suficiente para poder asomar el rostro. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie afuera o cerca antes de cerrar y colocar el seguro, para luego dirigirse al librero detrás de su pequeña sala, tomo en manos un pequeño peluche que curiosamente tenía la forma de Natsu y lo envolvió en sus llamas cielo activando un mecanismo oculto en la habitación. Una pequeña compuerta se abrió debajo de su escritorio, dejo el pequeño peluche en su lugar y se adentró al pasadizo secreto, comenzando su camino cuando la compuerta se cerró. Camino por los pasillos oscuros de aquel laberinto creado con ayuda de Giotto, Spencer e Irie en caso de una evacuación de emergencia o como en ese momento, una escapada laboral de emergencia.

Después de unos cuantos minutos salió justo en uno de los estacionamientos un poco lejos de la mansión. Saludo tranquilamente al guardia que vigilaba el lugar y tomo una motocicleta, encendiéndola con rapidez se marchó. Fue realmente fácil salir de la mansión, sus guardines probablemente todavía no lo habían notado confiados de que estaba en donde debería estar, lo que le daría tiempo suficiente de ventaja. Tomo una de las salidas a la carretera para dirigirse a la ciudad, mientras manejaba en el carril contrario vio un auto que reconoció de inmediato. Se detuvo cuando el automóvil lo hizo, quedando frente a ellas. Mitsuki y Ayaka bajaron del carro, acercándose al chico fugitivo.

― ¿No se suponía que tenías papeleo suficiente para enterrarte una semana, herbívoro? ―Ayaka cruzo los brazos mirándole desconfiada

— Digamos que necesitó despejarme. ―contestó con una sonrisa quitándose el casco.― Es un bonito día, ¿por qué estar encerrado?

— Tienes razón. ―apoyo Mitsuki con una sonrisa― Entonces nosotras te cubrimos.

Ambas chicas siempre le ayudaban a escaparse al comprender que el seguir hundido en un mar de papeles no era bueno, ellas sabían que tan desesperante y agotador era para el décimo, en el pasado lo habían visto desfallecer por culpa del papeleo por lo que lo cubrían para que se tomara un leve respiró de aquella peligrosa y tediosa vida.

― Gracias, pero ahora que me he topado con ustedes, aprovechare. ―extendió su mano hacia la pelirroja

― ¿Tsuna? ―confundida por las palabras y por instinto, tomo la mano que le era ofrecida.

― Esta vez vienes conmigo Mitsuki. ―jalo con amabilidad de la mano a la chica.

― ¿Eh? ―Seguía sin comprender.

Mitsuki estaba sorprendida por la repentina emoción, confundida ya que siempre que Tsuna se escapaba, lo hacía solo y nadie realmente sabía qué hacía durante aquellas horas fuera de casa. El chico era realmente ágil durante ese tiempo, lograba librarse de quienes iban tras él para que regresara a realizar sus deberes, desapareciendo del radar de todos hasta la hora de la cena o más tarde.

Tanto los guardianes de la novena generación, los hermanos Bertesco, miembros de Vongola o familias aliadas, así como Ayaka y ella misma, y ahora también los décimos guardianes habían sufrido a la hora de buscarle, siempre que por milagro lograban encontrarle lo perdían gracias a que el chico los noquea, los perdía al ser más veloz o los engaña con diferentes artículos para distraerle y huir. Incluso en dos ocasiones había logrado librarse de Reborn… ¡Reborn!

El bebé en venganza lo había castigado a su regreso con más papeleo o con entrenamientos homicidas pero nunca logro hacer confesar a Tsuna sobre el lugar a donde corría a refugiarse. Había una gran variedad de teorías sobre lo que el décimo jefe hacia durante el tiempo en que escapaba. Muchos decían que solo vagaba por la ciudad, que se escondía en una mansión secundaria que compro con fondos secretos, y los rumores más locos que se escuchaban era que tenía una amante e incluso una hija en secreto o que asistía a una revisión medica en un hospital privado debido a una enfermedad terminal. Cada historia peor que la anterior.

― Entonces nos vemos hasta la noche. ―dijo Ayaka adentrándose nuevamente al auto― Cuídala Tsunayoshi. ―demando antes de cerrar la puerta y pedirle al chofer que continuara su camino.

Ayaka había cedido con gran facilidad ya que confiaba en el chico y sabía que nada malo le pasaría a Mitsuki mientras estuviera con él, así como también deseaba darle un pequeño regalo a su mejor amiga al concederle horas a solas con su _amor secreto no correspondido._

― Claro. ―respondió aunque sabía que no había sido escuchado.

Ayudo a la pelirroja a ponerse un casco extra y a sentarse detrás de él, indicándole que se agarra firme para no caer. Tsuna encendió la moto de nuevo y retomo el camino con más velocidad, su ventaja podría haber terminado debido al tiempo que uso en la charla. Era muy probable que Gokudera o Gelaro hubieran descubierto que se había escapado nuevamente, aun no comprendía como esos dos siempre regresaban antes de lo que el planeaba.

Se suponía que les había dado encargos suficientes para desaparecer toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para poder escaparse y obtener una gran ventaja, no obstante, ese par no solo habían llegado a medio día sino que además habían hecho sus encargos a la perfección. ¿Es que acaso su tonta competencia secreta y "discreta" por demostrar quién era mejor mano derecha le seguiría perjudicando?

― ¿A dónde iremos? ―pregunto abrazándose a Tsunayoshi para no caerse cuando subió más la velocidad.

― A un lugar muy especial. ―la sonrisa de traviesa felicidad se exponía en su rostro― Es la primera vez que te llevare. No, mejor dicho, eres la primera persona a la que llevare…

― ¿Eh? ―Comenzaba a creer que por culpa del viento y la moto no escuchaba del todo bien.

― La verdad es que a ese lugar solo hemos ido el abuelito y yo. ―Tsuna hablaba con tranquilidad, asegurándose de que nadie les siguiera― Es un lugar muy especial para nosotros dos y creo que te divertirás, además de que quisiera mostrártelo solo a t…

― ¡Quiero ir!

Mitsuki agradeció el llevar un casco puesto ya que gracias a eso pudo esconder muy bien el sonrojo que le causo mostrarse tan eufórica pero no pudo evitarlo, después de todo era un lugar especial para el chico que le gustaba y aunque no fueran pareja -las probabilidades eran pocas debido a Kyoko- se sentía feliz de que Tsuna confiara en ella lo suficiente para hacerla participe de uno de sus secretos.

― Me alegra escucharte decirlo. ―Tsuna sonrió aún más, mientras hablaba pensó que tal vez debió haber considerado mejor los planes de Mitsuki para ese día― Pero antes de ir a ese lugar, iremos a hacer unas pequeñas compras.

― Bueno, estoy ansiosa por conocer ese lugar. ―aseguro muy feliz, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte y recargando su rostro en la espalda del chico.

Junto a él, se sentía tranquila y feliz, ojala al menos Tsuna se sintiera un poco similar con su compañía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estaciono el auto en la entrada, dejándolo a cargo de algunos chicos del servicio bajo el mando de la nube, quienes se encargarían de acomodarlo en uno de los estacionamientos subterráneos. Estaba preparada mentalmente para enfrentar a los dos guardianes más obsesionados con el bienestar de Vongola y su líder.

― Bienvenida a casa, señorita Ayaka.

― Estoy en casa. ―le respondió con amabilidad a la chica de la servidumbre que le recibió en la entrada de la mansión.

― ¿Qué tal estuvo su día, señorita?

― Excelente. ―respondió con tranquilidad dejando que las muchachas del servicio tomaran sus cosas― pero vengo cansada y me gustaría tomar u baño, ¿podrías prepararme la ti…?

― Bienvenida Ayaka, ¿y Mitsuki? ―le cuestiono Gelaro en compañía de Hayato, interrumpiéndola.

Ambos guardianes venían bajando las escaleras, habían estado en una de las oficinas de arriba arreglando algunos papeles que el décimo debía revisar más adelante, referentes a un proyecto de una mansión de seguridad en Japón. Un lugar 100% seguro en que pudieran ocultarse sus personas más queridas si algo llegara a pasar.

― Bienvenida. ―saludo Gokudera sin dejar de mirar los documentos.

― Estoy en casa... Y respondiendo sobre Mitsuki, pues…―antes de contestar miro la hora en su teléfono celular, satisfecha por la ventaja.― Solo diré que Mitsuki se escapó con el corderito que a ustedes se les escabullo.

Sonrió al verles palidecer y correr escaleras arriba, casi cayendo de en algunos escalones. Les siguió hasta el despacho del décimo que les costó abrir, riendo al oírles maldecir el no haber notado que su jefe había escapado de nuevo. Siempre era lo mismo, por su descuido se les escapaba el miembro más importante. Lo peor del caso, es que con esa, ya eran tres veces en esa semana que su jefe se escapaba.

Ambos chicos la miraron y luego suspiraron, eso solo significaba que no podrían alcanzar al castaño, no sabían cuanto tiempo de ventaja les llevaría y era más que seguro que tanto Tsuna como Mitsuki ya habían tomado medidas para que no les encontraran.

― ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ―le cuestiono la tormenta.

― Aún hay toneladas de papeles que debe…

― Déjenlo por hoy. ―la pelinegra interrumpió a la nieve, de solo escuchar lo que tenía pendiente el castaño podía comprender porque escapo.― Un pequeño descanso no le hace mal a nadie.

Ayaka se mostró satisfecha al lograr ayudarle, tal vez no se tuviera el mejor carácter, era una Hibari después de todo, pero el chico le parecía tan chiquito como un pequeño niño al que le gustaba mimar de vez en cuando.

― No, no hace daño pero al Décimo aún le faltan muchos documentos por firmar. ―la tormenta miro las montañas de papeles sobre el escritorio y las que estaban en la mesa de la pequeña sala.

― Esta semana se ha escapado tres veces. ¡Tres veces! ―grito Gokudera jalando su cabello―

― Eso solo está provocando que el papeleo aumente. ―continuo la nieve.

― Es verdad, van tres veces. ―acepto la pelinegra― Sin duda sin el adorable de Reborn-chan por aquí, es muy travieso el corderito. ¿Cuándo regresa el pastor?

― Regresa en dos días, desvió su vuelo de regreso para pasar algunos días en Japón y llevarle unos cuantos regalos a Mamá de parte del Décimo. ―contesto el oji-verde derrotado, ¿ahora qué harían?

La chica se preguntó si los guardianes siquiera consideraron que en ese encargo al bebé no había algo extraño. Vamos, que incluso ella podía ver las intenciones de Tsunayoshi al encargarle justamente a Reborn -el cual estaba por regresar de un viaje a china para solicitar la presencia de Fong en el futuro- que fuera hasta Japón a entregar unos obsequios que bien pudieron haber sido enviados directamente a casa de los Sawada.

― No lo creo…

― ¿Dijiste algo? ―pregunto la tormenta, la escucho murmurar pero no le entendió al ser tan bajo el tono de voz.

― No, nada. ―ambos chicos la miraron desconfiados. ― Mmm… bueno, ¿qué se puede hacer? ―la chica se encogió de hombros― Se escapó y ya. ―dio por terminada la conversación. ― Tengo mucha tarea hoy, así que, hasta la cena, chicos.

Los chicos suspiraron derrotados cuando la pelinegra salió del despacho, no podían contradecirla y aunque era Ayaka, Mitsuki o Yukiko las que siempre expresaban a su manera la preocupación por el castaño, comprendiendo y justificando sus acciones, ellos también se preocupaban por él, razón por la que en esta ocasión accederían a esperarle. ¿Coincidencia?

― En ese caso iré a ver a Yukiko, ¿te haces cargo de lo demás? ―Miro al peli-plateado que acomodaba unos documentos en el escritorio.

― Ve o tú hermana también se escapara. ―le contesto sin voltearse a mirarle.

Gelaro asintió antes de ir a su oficina y tomar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaría. No tardó mucho en marcharse en busca de su hermana a las oficinas de la familia Bertesco, no queriendo que Yukiko siguiera el ejemplo de Tsuna y escapara de su trabajo. Los dos guardianes sabían que intentar buscar a Tsunayoshi era algo imposible. Las primeras veces en que el castaño se había escapado fue fácil encontrarlo y atraparlo pero como se dice, la practica hace al maestro, pues en las siguientes ocasiones el castaño se hizo todo un maestro cuando se escapaba.

Tanto fue su ingenio a la hora de escabullirse, burlarles en la búsqueda u obtener lo que quería, que Yukiko gustaba referirse al décimo como _Reborn versión futuramente mejorada 2.0_ , hubiera sido la versión 1.0 pero ese puesto le correspondía a Dino Cavalleone como primer estudiante del ex-Arcobaleno, la situación con el rubio era que lo consideraba un fallo, el hombre tenía dos pies izquierdos y no solo para bailar sino para caminar incluso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

― ¿Un centro comercial? ―cuestiono la pelirroja bajando de la moto.

Mitsuki había esperado otro tipo de lugar al que seria llevada, hasta donde conocía al castaño, sabía que no gustaba mucho de ir de compras, por lo que le extrañaba que visitara un lugar de ese tipo.

― Solo es una parada de tantas que tendremos, haremos muchas compras. ―le dijo bajando de la moto.

Estaban en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, ocupando uno de los lugares privados de la familia Dragonee, los cuales le permitían el acceso sin restricción al ser aliados.

― Sí ibas hacer grandes compras ¿porque venimos en moto? ―comenzaba a preguntarse como harían para llevar lo que el chico adquiriera.

― Porque la moto es más rápida para escapar. ―contesto con gran sabiduría, la experiencia hablaba― No te preocupes, tengo un auto aquí, esperándonos. Dejaremos la moto aquí y tomaremos el coche para meter las compras.

― Entiendo, como siempre tus escapadas son de muy alto nivel, Tsuna. ―la chica rio, no hubiera pensado que su amado secreto fuera tan anticipativo― No creo poder hacer eso nunca ―confeso con un tono de diversión.

― Aprendí de dos grandes jefes y no es tan difícil como crees. ―le contesto con una sonrisa― Podría enseñarte el arte del escape.

― Jajá, Giotto y el noveno hicieron un buen trabajo en convertirte en jefe. ―le sonrió con complicidad. ― Y claro que acepto las clases, serás un gran maestro. Tengo curiosidad sobre si Ayaka podría encontrarme.

― No dudo que lo logre. ―se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar al elevador para subir a los pisos superiores― Bien, vamos.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba de muy buen humor, una hora atrás algunas chicas del servicio le habían dicho que nadie se encontraba en la mansión, solo ella y Tsunayoshi. Con gran paciencia y con habilidad había preparado un delicioso pastel de chocolate -favorito del chico- y un poco de té verde. Caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la oficina del castaño pensando diversos temas de conversación, una vez enfrente de la puerta, toco tres veces esperando por el permiso para entrar, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna. Volvió a tocar, obteniendo el mismo resultado, frunció el ceño al no saber que pasaba. ¿Acaso el castaño no deseaba ver a nadie?

― Si buscas al décimo, No está.

Kyoko se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz desde su espalda, en un rápido movimiento y con gran habilidad -al no tirar lo que llevaba en la charola- volteo, encontrándose con el peli-plateado que al parecer iba en dirección a una sala de juntas y solo la vio al pasar.

― Ya… ya veo. ―sonrió― Solo venía a dejar una taza de té y un poco de pastel que recién he hecho. ―levanto un poco la charola para mostrar lo dicho.

La chica estaba extrañada, le habían dicho que no había nadie más que el décimo, ¿qué hacia Gokudera ahí? Ahora sus planes cambiaban, aunque aún podía usar el pretexto del pastel para acompañar a Tsunayoshi en donde estuviera.

― ¿Y en dónde está? ―le mostro una sonrisa amable.

La tormenta la miro unos segundos antes de contestar, por alguna extraña razón desde su llegada a Italia no podía ver a la chica sin sentir cierta incomodidad, no comprendía el porqué de tal sentimiento a pesar de que a su pensar la chica Sasagawa no había cambiado, sus expresiones suaves y su voz amable no habían cambiado.

― Salió a dar un paseo con Mitsuki al parecer. ―contesto regresando su mirada a los papee, no quería incomodar a la contraria con su mirada, no podía verla sin desconfiar― ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Sasagawa?

― Pues como te dije, vine a visitar a Tsunayoshi, pensé que un pequeño aperitivo y una pequeña plática lo harían despejarse y relajarse de tanto papeleo…―continuo sonriendo aunque con un deje de tristeza― Aunque ya que fue a dar un paseo, creo que no soy necesaria aquí.

Kyoko emprendió el camino a su habitación, comería el pastel y tomaría el té sola, renegando de su mala suerte y el hecho de que le mintieran las de servicio. No podía creer que antes obtenía la atención del castaño con solo aparecer frente a él y, ahora tenía que hacer maroma y teatro para que siquiera le volteara a ver un segundo. Ahora que estaba segura de corresponder sus sentimientos, ¿por qué el mundo se ponía en su contra?

― Gokudera-kun. ―se detuvo y detuvo al chico que había comenzado a avanzar a su destino inicial

― ¿Qué?

― Algo más, ¿sabes de casualidad a donde fueron o a qué hora regresan? ―le volvió a sonreír, ladeando el rostro.

― No lo sé. El décimo se escapó del trabajo solo y fue casualidad que se topara con Mitsuki…―el guardián lo medito― Puede que llegan hasta la noche como siempre que hace eso o puede que llegue antes.

― Ya… Ya veo. ―Estaba un poco más aliviada al saber que no fue planeado que Tsunayoshi y Mitsuki se fueran juntos― Bueno… mejor me voy, no quiero interrumpir más tu trabajo.

― Sí. ―el chico no espero a que ella se fuera, retomo su curso a la sala de juntas, su trabajo ya se había atrasado.

Kyoko mantuvo la sonrisa viendo a su compañero alejándose y justo cuando lo perdió de vista al peli-plata frunció el ceño, mordiendo su labio inferior. ¿Y ahora que podía hacer?

La tormenta se recargo en la puerta una vez ingreso a la sala, se sentí mal por su sentir pero extrañamente la confianza que tenía en la chica estaba desapareciendo y eso era raro, la hermana menor del sol no mostraba que hiciera algo malo, todo lo contrario, seguía siendo una amable mujer, ayudando a todos sin importar nada pero ahora mostraba mucha atención a todo lo que hiciera Tsunayoshi. Y esa actitud era lo que no dejaba de parecerle extraño.

Suspiro, no podía cambiar nada por ahora, era mejor que se concentrara en su trabajo, ayudaría al castaño con el papeleo aunque fuese un poco debido a que por la tarde tenía cosas que hacer con cierta chica ruidosa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión sin nada que hacer, estaba aburrida desde hacía rato, vagando sin un motivo en realidad, no tenía las ganas de salir e ir a la cuidad, tampoco quería ir a la sala de juegos ya que la piña y sus súbditos tampoco estaban por lo que no podría molestarlos, sentarse y ver una película u oír música no era lo suyo en realidad. Había terminado los trabajos que le dejaron de tarea en la universidad por lo que no tenía nada que hacer ahora y su querida Mitsuki no estaba para hacerle compañía, se encontraba aun de fugitiva con Tsunayoshi, razón suficiente para no querer interrumpirla para contarle su desgracia de aburrimiento.

Era consciente de que su amada amiga, casi hermana no tenía planeado tener algún acercamiento más allá de la amistad con Tsuna a pesar de sus sentimientos secretos y todo por respetar el viejo amor del chico. Respetaban la decisión que tomo la pelirroja, motivo por el que Yukiko y ella no interferían a pesar de sus deseos de ver a sus dos amigos juntos, pero eso no era impedimento para tampoco evitar o crear oportunidades para que esos dos estuvieran y convivieran juntos.

― Bella. ―llamo a la castaña que llevaba una charola que recogió seguramente de alguna de las habitaciones.

― Señorita Ayaka, ¿necesita algo?

― ¿Has visto a Yukiko? ―cuestiono, iría a molestar a la nieve menor.

Ya era tarde por lo que no dudaba de que muchos de los habitantes de la gran mansión ya hubieran llegado y estarían por llegar. Principalmente si era la chica, Yukiko prácticamente salía corriendo de la oficina para llegar a casa y estar un rato con Mitsuki, ella o con Tsuna.

― La señorita Yukiko aun no regresa de la empresa y dudo que regrese pronto porque el joven Gelaro ha ido hacia allá. ―Le informo con una sonrisa de pesar.

Todos los que trabajaban en la mansión principal le tenían un gran cariño a ese trio de amigas pero principalmente a la menor, quien "sufría" de constantes regaños de parte del hermano mayor. Y es que a pesar de que sabían que no era nada fuera de lo normal entre hermanos, no podían evitar sentir la necesidad de querer ayudar a la chica en sus travesuras, motivo por el que en varias ocasiones ya habían sido regañados por sus jefes y habían recibido un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla de parte de la nieve.

― Pobre. ―ya podía imaginar a su amiga encadenada al escritorio y con Gelaro detrás de ella, indicándole sus deberes. ― Bueno… ¿ahora a quien molesto? ―se preguntó a si misma― ¿Mi hermano…? ―antes de terminar la pregunta Bella negó― Tampoco está. ―suspiro.

― El único que se encuentra en la mansión por el momento es el joven Takeshi, está entrenando en su sala privada.

Cada guardián tenía su propia habitación de entrenamiento en los pisos subterráneos, con los accesorios necesarios para las armas que cada uno usaba y resistentes, capaces de soportar las peores técnicas propias de sus llamas. Incluso ella y Mitsuki tenían una habitación propia, así como había otros más que estaban destinadas para cuando se entraban entre varios.

― Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿eh?

Ayaka se mostró pensativa, no pensó que estaría sola con aquel guardián en toda la malditamente inmensa mansión _ **. *Mi hermano parece tenerle cierto respeto, aunque no veo la razón. Para mí solo es un tonto chico que posee una sonrisa tan tonta**_ * la chica meditaba sus opciones, las cuales eran escasas. Estaba tan aburrida que tampoco era como si pudiera escoger.

― Ya veo, gracias Bella.

― Estoy para servirle, señorita. ―la chica hizo una reverencia dispuesta a irse.

― Espera, ¿y esa charola de quién es? ―cuestiono confundida.

Se suponía que solo estaban ella y el guardián de la lluvia, el cual estaba en su sala subterránea de entrenamiento según Bella, por lo que no tenía sentido que la chica del servicio tuviera aquel objeto en manos y más, en el piso de las chicas.

― Es de la señorita Kyoko. ―respondió con tranquilidad― No se la mencione porque parece no llevarse bien con ella. ―justifico con complicidad.

― ¿Tanto se nota? ―Ayaka sonrió nerviosa, pensó no ser tan obvia

― Por supuesto, señorita Ayaka. ―dijo Bella cubriendo con una mano la risa que se le escapo.― La única que parece ser de su agrado de la demás señoritas de la casa, es la señorita Chrome.

Ambas mujeres rieron un poco, una más de nervios que nada. La pelinegra suspiro, retomando su actitud de siempre, ya nada podía hacer y tampoco es como si le importara lo que pensaran las demás del hecho de que no las toleraba.

― Es porque a ella la he visto pelear. ―explico, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Tanto Mitsuki, Yukiko y ella le tenían la sufriente confianza a Bella como para darle explicaciones de sus actos, trataban con ella desde que comenzaron a vivir con Tsunayoshi y era de confianza, razón por la que había sido de las escogidas para servir en la nueva mansión.

― Una respuesta típica de usted, señorita. ―concedió la mayor.

― Bueno, gracias por la información de todas maneras. ―se despidió para caminar en dirección al elevador 1.

―Por supuesto. ―hizo una reverencia a pesar de que la contraria no la veía― Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamarme.

Ayaka continuo su camino, solo alzando la mano en un gesto indicando que a escucho lo último. Una vez en los pisos subterráneos camino por los pasillos, donde según lo dicho por Bella estaba el guardián de la lluvia, tenía curiosidad. Nunca tuvo el deseo de involucrarse de más con los demás amigos de Tsunayoshi y realmente hasta el momento con el único con el que trataba era la tormenta que siempre estaba pegado al cielo, no obstante, había algo que se guardó en su subconsciente de manera permanente desde que se reencontró con su hermano y el grupo singular proveniente de Japón, y ahora que no tenía nada que hacer así como tampoco había personas extras había una oportunidad para saciar aquella duda insignificante.

Observaría _el_ por qué, su hermano le tenía respeto a ese chico tonto. No encontraba una razón decente para que su modelo a seguir, sintiera cierto respeto por alguien como Yamamoto Takeshi, un joven demasiado relajado y de sonrisa tonta que la sacaba de quicio, estaba segura que a su hermano también lo exasperaba aquella expresión, sin embargo, ¿por qué su admirable hermano que golpeaba a casi a todos los seres humanos sin motivo alguno, incluyendo a Tsunayoshi, no golpeaba al friki de béisbol -como gustaba llamarlo el guardián de la tormenta-? ¿Porque?

Aquello sin duda la llenaba de curiosidad y debía confesar que en algún momento hablo de ello con Mitsuki una vez, la pelirroja aseguraba comprender las razones de Kyoya para tratar bien a la lluvia pero la Ichinose no había compartido su conocimiento con ella, alegando que era algo que debía comprender por sí misma.

Curiosidad que no había resuelto por su falta de interés hasta la fecha, había cosas más importantes que hacer que tratar con un tonto; como entrenar para superar a su hermano mayor y poder proteger a Mitsuki, mantener su promedio en la escuela para que su familia no sospechara y mandara a investigar en que se involucró, divertirse al lado de su prima pelirroja y de su hermana albina adoptiva, ayudar a Tsunayoshi en lo que pudiera e incluso el visitar las grandes cafeterías de Italia para probar todos sus pasteles era más importante.

El piso sub-3, justo en el límite derecho era la entrada para la sala de entrenamiento de la lluvia. Sin saber cómo proceder se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta, comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad el chico estaba ahí, no lograba escuchar algún sonido desde el interior pero eso también podía ser gracias a que las paredes eras gruesas o bien, que se hubiera ido sin que las chicas del servicio lo notaran.

Curiosa por saber cuál opción era la acertada, con gran cautela abrió la puerta asomándose solo un poco. Hasta donde sabia por el diseño que Tsunayoshi les mostro a ellas en el pasado sobre la arquitectura de la mansión, tenía entendido que las salas de los guardines estaban divididas en dos sectores y por lo que vagamente recordaba la excepción era la de la lluvia, la cual estaba dividida en tres sectores; uno era un espacio especial para entrenar con ilusiones, la segunda una zona lo bastante resistente para poder entrenar con los animes de las cajas armas y por último la zona que le recibió al abrir la puerta tenia la apariencia de un dojo japonés.

La habitación estaba sumergida en una leve oscuridad y justo en el centró a la habitación se encontraba el guardián tranquilamente sentado en posición de loto. Todo estaba en silencio por lo para no interrumpir al chico que claramente estaba meditando camino pegada a la pared con gran sigilo y cerrando la puerta del mismo modo, se sentó cerca de la salida, mirando como el azabache seguía en la misma posición por lo que supuso que no la noto.

Se mantuvieron sumergidos así por varios minutos, sin que ninguno se moviera o hiciera algún ruido. Y por primera vez desde que conoció al chico, se dio a la tarea de observarlo mejor. Si bien podía decir Yamamoto Takeshi poseía rasgos muy comunes en los japoneses -su cabello negro y su personalidad amable-, también era acreedor de algunas peculiaridades extranjeras -el tono de sus ojos, su piel más oscura, su actitud relajada pero sobretodo su estatura fuera de la media de nipón- por lo que comenzaba a preguntarse si tal vez en su árbol genealógico había algún extranjero.

No podía descartar esa opción, aquel chico por más que la desesperara también tenía algo especial que hacía que siempre estuviera atenta de donde estaba, al principio creyó que era normal que siempre que estuviera en la misma habitación terminara viéndolo de reojo y más si tenía el habito de estar al pendiente de su alrededor por la seguridad de Mitsuki, sin embargo, ahora, ahí, a solas con aquel sujeto, se daba cuenta que tal vez no era todo…

Pero dejando eso de lado y evadiendo el tema que conllevaría a más preguntas, Ayaka admitía que estaba bastante impresionada con la gran concentración que la lluvia mostraba, nunca espero que alguien como él; quien siempre está activo, demasiado optimista y alegre pudiera mantenerse por bastante tiempo quieto, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Si, esa faceta era admirable…

…No obstante, era eso o que el guardián se hubiera quedado dormido. Era una opción también factible, por lo que para asegurarse tenía la intención de levantarse e ir a tocarlo de su hombro para llamar su atención aunque cuando estaba cerca de hacerlo, Takeshi se levantó -aun con ojos cerrados- y comenzó a entrenar, utilizando un bate, la pelinegra se preguntó por qué usaría tal cosa en vez de su caja arma pero su duda se resolvió al ver como con un simple pero rápido y fuerte movimiento se transformó en una espada.

Ayaka miraba con lujo de detalle la técnica de espada que poseía el chico, era la primera vez que veía ese estilo y eso era mucho decir ya que en su casa la especialidad eran las diferentes técnicas. Podría decir que estaba al mismo nivel que la de Squalo… y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Yamamoto debería ser superior al chico tiburón si era cierto eso de que lo había derrotado. Sonrió como una digna Hibari, emocionada por intentar pelear con el moreno. Lo había decidido, en cuanto el chico terminara lo retaría.

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado gran parte de la tarde en el centro comercial comprando desde ropa, juguetes hasta productos de uso diario. Tsuna no había querido decirle nada más que escogiera lo que ella consideraba necesario para una vida diaria así como cosas que en su opinión les gustarían a pequeños niños. Ella no quiso indagar más, prefería que el chico fuera quien le confesara de que se trataba todo o que la sorprendiera al final, motivos por los que se limitó a hacer lo que Tsuna le pidió, disfrutando de su tarde al lado del chico, visitando tienda tras tienda, comprando todo lo que se les ocurriera.

Al principio creyó que terminarían descubriéndolos porque el castaño tendría que usar sus tarjetas de crédito para pagar la montaña de cosas que compraron, pero fue sorprendida a ver que el chico estaba más que preparado, cargando consigo una cantidad considerable de dinero en efectivo. A partir de ese momento, poco le importo lo demás, por lo que se dedicó a divertirse con el Vongola. Rieron, comieron postres, se probaron ropa para ellos, caminaron tomados de la mano -costumbre simplemente-, y recibió de Tsuna un regalo, un hermoso oso polar bastante grande.

Se sintió absurdamente feliz cuando por iniciativa propia, Tsunayoshi la detuvo enfrente de una tienda de peluches, pidiéndole esperarlo, pensó que se trataba de una compra más de las que ya habían hecha, grata fue la sorpresa al verlo salir con el oso y ofrecérselo a ella como agradecimiento por haberle acompañado y ayudado. Le había dado el nombre de _Yume_ , debido a que se sentía en uno.

Después de eso habían regresado con todas las compras al carro, acomodándolas con gran maestría. Durante las dos horas en que Tsuna condujo hacia su siguiente destino, se la pasaron hablando de diferentes cosas, omitiendo cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los estudios o con Vongola. Mitsuki dudo del objetivo de aquel viaje hasta las afueras de la ciudad, por el lado opuesto a la mansión, sobre todo al ver como Tsunayoshi se estacionaba enfrente de un edificio bastante grande, con apariencia de monasterio.

― ¿Una iglesia? ―cuestiono.

― En realidad es un orfanatorio.

― ¿Eh? ―ella lo miro el asiento de atrás lleno de todas sus compras― Todo eso es para...

― Así es. ―el castaño le sonrió, abriendo la puerta del lado de la chica― Este lugar recibe donaciones de nosotros.

― Gracias. ―Mitsuki acepto la mano que le era ofrecida por el contrario para ayudarla a salir.― ¿Voluntad? ―murmuro al leer el nombre del lugar, escrito cerca de la entrada

― Es nombre que el abuelo Timoteo le dio a este lugar. ―Tsuna sonrió― Quería que todos los niños de aquí tuvieran la voluntad de salir adelante.

― Yo no sabía que este orfanato estaba bajo la protección de Vongola.

La pelirroja, como encargada -junto con las demás chicas- de manejar los lugares a los que Vongola donaba dinero, intentaba recordar si en algún momento escucho de aquel lugar o lo leyó en algún documento, pero no obtuvo resultado, en su mente no había algún registro de aquel nombre.

― No lo está. ―respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros― No hay ni un registro escrito sobre que Vongola ha dado alguna donación o este vinculada aquí.

― ¿Cómo es posible que nadie más sepa sobre esto? ―pregunto curiosa, Tsuna le había dicho que esas compras las hacia siempre una vez al mes sin que los demás estuvieran enterados.

― Eso es porque en los documentos aparece como bajo gastos de una empresa externa y solo yo tengo acceso a esas cuentas bancarias. ―respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.― Gelaro tiene ordenado por el noveno que ciertas empresas externas solo yo la maneje, y ahora Gokudera también lo sabe, por lo que los documentos pasando directo a mí.

― Con razón. ―acepto― Si cualquiera pudiera ver los papeles de dicha empresa sospecharían por la falta de ganancias o por que las cuentas no cuadren, y en algún momento vendrían aquí.

La chica no pudo resistirse a corresponder la sonrisa cómplice que Tsuna le dedico. Se sentía emocionada por todo el misterio que parecía darle el noveno y el décimo Vongola a ese lugar.

― ¿Aquí es donde siempre te escondes? ―pregunto mientras le ayudaba a bajar las bolsas de compras del auto.

― Casi siempre. ―respondió riendo.― Hay otros lugares; que poco a poco te mostrare en el futuro…

Mitsuki se sonrojo, emocionada y avergonzada por lo que parecían palabras dichas de manera inconsciente por el castaño, que estaba concentrado en sacar las cosas con gran cuidado. ¿Qué se supone que haga cuando Tsuna le demuestra que le tiene gran confianza como para confesar sus lugares secretos?

―…Así que tendrás que guardarme el secreto. ―la amable voz del chico le hizo sonreír.

― Puedes contar con que mi boca estará sellada. ―juro la chica.― Y solo por curiosidad… ¿porque he tenido el honor de conocer este lugar tan secreto? ―se cubrió la boca con las manos al percatarse de que hablo en voz alta.

La pregunta salió por sí sola, nunca había tenido la intención de decirlo, su sonrojo aumento al sentirse expuesta pero para su suerte Tsunayoshi no pudo verla ya que aún sacaba las compras del auto.

― Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera lo sé. ―confeso aun de espaldas― Solo sé que desde hace tiempo quería que me acompañaras, quería que formaras parte del secreto del noveno y yo. ―la miro y le sonrió― Desde que te conozco me has dado seguridad y confianza, me has ayudado mucho y la verdad es que cada vez que me altero tu estas ahí para mí, por lo que te quiero dar un lugar tranquilo y lejos de nuestra vida diaria. Al igual que yo que quiero escapar del tedioso trabajo, he notado que hay momentos en que quieres escapar de los hermanos muerte… ―ambos rieron por el sobrenombre dado a los Hibari por Yukiko―…y pensé que el lugar que me daba a mi paz, podría darte paz a ti también.

― Tsuna…―estaba conmovida.

― Tal vez no sea un lugar tan llamativo o el mejor para relajarse…―el chico continuo sin notar la expresión de la pelirroja, tomando su mano―… pero te aseguro que te divertirás y estarás muy segura.

― Gracias Tsuna. ―la chica apretó el agarre en la mano que tenía sujeta a la del castaño.― Atesorare este lugar y estoy segura que también me gustara. ―realmente estaba feliz por las palabras del chico.― Y por supuesto, solo será nuestro secreto.

― Es bueno escucharlo. ―ambos se sonrieron― Este será uno de nuestros lugares secretos. ―ella asintió.

― ¡Ah! Es el hermanito Tsuna. ―El grito de un niño impidió que la Ichinose le respondiera.

Ante la mirada acostumbrada el chico y la sorprendida de parte de la chica, una estampida de niños de diferentes edades se acercó a ellos. Llenando el silencio que había reinado con diferentes gritos y preguntas.

― ¡Hermanito Tsuna!

― Una chica guapa esta con el hermanito Tsuna.

― Hola. ―la pelirroja se vio rodeada por varios infantes.

― Es… Esperen, chicos. ―Tsuna no podía moverse al estar rodeado de los pequeños.

― ¿Quién eres?

― ¿Eres la novia del hermanito Tsuna?

― ¿Eh?

― Es… esperen… ¿Qué… que están diciendo? ―ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

Mitsuki sonriendo nerviosa incapaz de hablar y Tsuna tartamudeando por culpa de la vergüenza. Los niños continuaron haciendo preguntas sin darle importancia.

― ¡Hermana, el hermano Tsuna vino de visita! ―aviso uno de los niños mayores a quienes los cuidaban.

Observando el nerviosismo y los ademanes excesivos de Tsuna por querer explicarse, Mitsuki no pudo evitar reír libremente, sin duda alguna ese lugar era especial lleno de vida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La noche llego más rápido de lo que fue consciente, estuvo todo el tiempo observando en silencio al guardián de la lluvia. Envueltos en la tranquilidad. Estaba bastante fascinada por la técnica que el chico mostro en su práctica. Se perdió por momentos en el brillo del pelinegro durante su práctica, sus ojos miel tenían cierto brillo a la hora de blandir la espada, como si hacerlo fuera lo más natural del mundo y fuera lo más fácil. Un poco envidiosa por la gracia que tenía el guardián a la hora de moverse, cometiendo cero errores y sin movimientos innecesarios.

Estuvo tan concentrada en verlo practicar que no noto que el guardián de la lluvia se había detenido para observarla también, ella pensaba que se había detenido para concentrarse como en ocasiones anteriores lo había hecho sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente, sin que lo notara Yamamoto se había acercado a ella hincándose lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

― Hibari menor. ―llamo Yamamoto.

El chico rio cuando la chica dio un pequeño brinco al escucharle y al fin parpadear, procesando el momento de manera adecuada. La pelinegra se recompuso rápidamente, regresando a la típica expresión antipática que mostraba a todos.

― ¿Hibari menor? ―una de sus cejas tembló, no le agradaba que le llamara igual que a su hermano agregándole claramente que era inferior en edad― ¿Sabes? Tengo nombre. ―se colocó de pie.

― Haha, lo siento no fue mi intención ofenderte. ―el chico se levantó también.― Entonces…―dudo, no estaba acostumbrado a llamar a las chicas por sus nombres― Ayaka, ¿cierto?

― ¿Qué necesitas? ―se cruzó de brazos, no intimidándose ante a diferencia de estatura.

― Nada en realidad. ―Takeshi sonrió con una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza― Lo que sucede es que ya termine de practicar. Y además es hora de la cena…

― ¿Eh? ―la chica enrojeció

―…Si estás aquí es porque necesitabas algo de…

― Ya… Ya veo. ―Ayaka le interrumpió, sin ser consciente de lo que él le hablaba.― En… Entonces será mejor que me vaya, no hay nada que ver.

Dicho esto, salió rápidamente del lugar. Había bajado completamente la guardia por estar impresionada con sus habilidades, tan absorta estuvo en aquel hombre que no noto nada de lo que paso a su alrededor. Avergonzándose que el chico tuviera que decirle, para que lo notara. Corrió al elevador, apretando el botón de la planta baja, esperaba que hubiera llegado alguien más o de lo contrario se encerraría en su cuarto para no ver a Yamamoto.

Pero a pesar del vergonzoso momento, ahora tenía una repuesta a sus tantas dudas referentes al chico de la lluvia, ahora entendía porque su hermano mostraba cierto respeto hacia él, aunque aún no entendía porque si Tsuna que era más fuerte que la lluvia, su hermano siempre terminaba golpeando al castaño.

Una vez en la planta principal se encontró con una muy buena escena a su pensar, su querida Mitsuki y el corderito regresaban de su escapada, muy sonrientes mientras hablaban, aunque en su camino a las escaleras se enfrentaron con Gelaro y Gokudera, que mantenían una postura firme.

― ¡Por fin! ¡¿Dónde estaban?! ―cuestiono Gelaro con el ceño fruncido y algunas carpetas en mano.

― Buenas noches chicos. ―respondió Tsuna.― Estamos en casa.

― Salimos a dar una vuelta. ―respondió Mitsuki con una sonrisa cómplice mirando al chico que sonrió del mismo modo.

― Decimo, usted sabía perfectamente que no se puede escapar. ―Gokudera bajo las escaleras que le separaban de su líder, siendo seguido por la nieve― Estoy de acuerdo con que Gelaro tuviese la culpa por descuidarlo, pero…

― ¿Mi culpa? ―el peli-turquesa se indignó por lo que escuchaba― ¡Tú fuiste quien le dejo solo! ―le regaño.

― ¡Ese fuiste tú! ―la tormenta le encaro― ¡Te dije perfectamente que tenía que ir por más documentos a la sala de juntas!

― Y yo te dije que no podía porque tenía que arreglar un pedido de Reborn en el ala superior.

― ¡Chicos! ―exclamo Tsuna, obteniendo su atención inmediata― Es culpa de ambos.

― ¿Qué?

Ambos guardianes le miraron como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. ¿En verdad su jefe les estaba culpando por algo que él hizo?

― Sí, los dos me dejaron solo. ―la voz y la expresión del cielo era de total seriedad.

― Pero decimo…―intento refutar Gokudera.

― Aun a sabiendas de que podría escaparme…―continuo Tsuna como si no hubiera sido interrumpido―…esta semana al menos tenía dos antecedentes de lo que haría si me quedaba solo y aun así ustedes dos…

― Pero es tu deber…―Gelaro intento refutar.

―…Y también tenían conocimiento que sin Reborn cerca soy capaz de…

― Decimo, espere…

―…Saben lo tedioso que se vuelve estar encerrado. ―estaba dolido― El sufrimiento del aburrimiento que es revisar cantidades exuberantes de papeles todo el día, encerrado en una habitación…

― No, espera Tsuna…

― Y para colmo me dejan solo. ¡A mí! ―se mostró indignado― Contra una inhumana montaña de documentos, de los cuales ustedes son responsables…

― ¿Decimo?

― Después de todo, destruyen todo a su camino en las misiones…―caminaba de un lado al otro con total sentimiento de derrota―…forzándome a mí a tener que arreglarlo. A intentar cubrir lo que ustedes provocaron por no saber contenerse…

― Eso es…―Gelaro y Hayato ya no sabían que decir.

― No, no, no. ―el chico negó con la cabeza― Ustedes están muy mal en sus responsabilidades. ―alzo los hombros con resignación a la par que soltó un suspiro― Debería conseguir mejores manos derechas. ―murmuro para sí, pero fue escuchado.

― Decimo, eso es…

― Tsuna…

― En vez de ayudarme con el trabajo, ustedes me dejan solo a mi suerte. ―Tsuna los miro directamente a los ojos con una expresión de cachorro abandonado― ¿No creen que son ustedes responsable?

― Sí. ―respondieron automáticamente al unísono con la cabeza.

― Bien, es bueno que lo entendieran al fin. ―poso sus manos en cada hombro de los chicos, dándoles palmaditas― Iré a cambiarme para bajar a cenar. ―comenzó a caminar a las escaleras― Nos vemos al rato Mitsuki y gracias por la ayuda. ―dicho eso subió rápidamente.

― Claro, Tsuna. ―dijo con esfuerzo.

Con espasmo de su cuerpo, ella intentaba contener en su interior la risa mientras veía como los guardianes se quedaban confundidos con lo que acababa de suceder, con la clara expresión de estar repasando la conversación para buscar donde fue que cometieron el error. El silencio fue roto por la estruendosa risa Ayaka y Yukiko, quien también logro ver el espectáculo, ese fue el detonante para no reprimirse más.

Las tres chicas se estaban riendo, Mitsuki ocultaba su risa atrás de su mano en un intento inútil, mientras que Ayaka se agarraba el estómago por la risa y Yukiko estaba en el suelo retorciéndose tal cual foca epiléptica ante la cara de culpabilidad de Gelaro y Hayato, quienes comenzaban a pesar que tal vez en verdad no hacían su trabajo debidamente.

― Hahaha, apareció Reborn 2. ―reía sin piedad Yukiko.

― De acuerdo…―hablo Gelaro regresando a la realidad y avergonzándose un poco por la risa de las chicas

―…Aquí no pasó nada. ―a completo Hayato igual de avergonzado.

― Tsuna/el décimo nunca se fue. ―dijeron al unísono para luego retirarse por diferentes direcciones, dejando a las chicas y su risas las cuales aumentaron más ante su obvia huida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **++++++++++++++ Rebornadas ++++++++++++++**

 **+++El Aprendizaje de Reborn-Nigou+++**

Después de la llegada de lambo a Italia todo se volvió un caos en casa, la pequeña vaquita constantemente lloraba porque extrañaba a sus amigos y a mama. Por lo que era común que el niño del afro interrumpiera en el despacho mientras estudiaba.

― ¡Waaa! ¡Tsuna, Reborn me pego! ―lloraba la pequeña vaquita lanzándose al castaño que empezó a consolarlo.

El castaño con el niño en brazos se dirigió a la sala principal, acusando a su tutor con la mirada desde el momento en que entro e ignorando la mirada de Nie, quien bebía una taza de té mientras hablaba con el ex-Arcobaleno. Con aquellas acciones Reborn solo le complicaba las cosas, suficiente trabajo tenia aprendiendo sobre la organización, las clases de defensa y la escuela, como para agregar el cuidarlos a ellos para que no pelearan.

― Reborn, deja de golpear a Lambo. ―le pidió por milésima vez, aunque sabía que nunca seria escuchado.

― Es tu culpa. ―sentencio el bebé del chupete amarillo como si nada.

― ¿Porque es mi culpa? Tú eres quien lo está golpeando. ―se quejó el castaño.

― Lo he golpeado por tu culpa. ―volvió a decir mientras bebía de su café tranquilamente.

― ¿Y porque es mi culpa, según tú? ―cuestiono.

― Es tu culpa por que lo sacaste de su habitación. ―Reborn lo miro acusatoriamente.

― No le veo nada de malo. ―intento defenderse― Estaba golpeando la puerta mientras lloraba, no entiendo porque estaba encerrado allí y con llave. ―explico― Estaba gritando por ayuda para salir.

― Por alguna razón debí haberle encerrado, ¿no crees? ―continuo Reborn.

― Así que fuiste tú. ―exclamo al entender que fue su endemonio tutor quien encerró al menor.

― Fue tu culpa. ―volvió a culpar.

― Es tuya, ¿para qué lo encierras? ―demando saber.

― Lo encerré por gritón y no tener que golpearlo.

― Puedes no golpearlo simplemente, dejarlo en paz…

― ¿Para que le prometes darle dulces si no se lo ibas a dar al final? ―le interrumpió.

― Porque no se acabó la comida. ―Tsuna dio sus razones.

― Aun así es tu culpa. Le conscientes tanto que hace lo que quiere cuando las chicas no están. Sabes que lloraría por horas al no tener lo que le prometiste…

― Pero…

― Aun así no se lo diste, dejándolo molestando a todos con sus llantos y sus arrebatos por lanzar granadas… ―Reborn le miraba con seriedad― No me quedo de otra que encerrarlo…

― Pero dejarlo encerrado…

― Porque abriste la habitación fue que tuve que golpearle…

― Pero…

― Fue tu culpa al final. ―dijo sonriente al vencer nuevamente a su alumno.

Tsuna quiso rebatir pero extrañamente no podía, técnicamente si lo pensaba bien si era su culpa. Fue su culpa que Lambo empezara a gritar porque no le dio un dulce y por ello Reborn lo encerró, fue su culpa que Lambo estuviera llorando en esos momento porque Reborn le golpeo ya que el abrió la puerta… fue su culpa…

― En serio que eres un Dame-Tsuna…―sonrió victorioso.

 **.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Nikopelucas:** Gracias, nos alegre mucho que te gusten.

 **Degelsapuri:** Jajá, lamentamos mucho la tardanza con los capítulos. Nos alegra escuchar que te guste.

 **Jonoti:**

Ang: ¡Aleluya! -la golpean por apoyarla-

Mar: Jajá, te apoyo en eso, merece unos balazos esa tipa.

Tetsu: Yo estaría más que aliviado con eso. Nos alegra que te gustara.

Ang: Por supuesto que soy el único ángel entre nosotras nunca lo dudes.

 **Zeta-san:** Nos alegra mucho que te gustara, lamentamos mucho la tardanza con el cap.

 **Iro Yuu:** ¡Hola! Lamentamos mucho la tardanza y nos alegra mucho escuchar que te gustara la primera temporada. Todos sabemos que Yukiko es una loquilla y por supuesto que Mitsuki es todo un amor. Yukiko ama a todos pero Enma es especial sin duda, como dices la intuición Vongola nunca falla. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **97fizhy03dt:**

Angelice: ¡Hola Rika! Como siempre es un honor leer tus RW que son grandes testamentos que amamos leer.

Tetsuna: Leímos cada una de tus reacciones y no podíamos evitar la risa.

Marlene: Como has dicho todos sufrieron a excepción de Tsuna y Haru. La verdad es que por mucho que la Akira pusiera Tsuna x Kyoko nunca los vimos juntos, quizás por el hecho de que Tsuna mostraba interés en Haru nunca pudimos a ver a Kyoko como pareja oficial para Tsuna y también porque odiamos a Kyoko XD

Ang / Tetsu: Gracias por todo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ciao~ Ciao~**

 **Angelice:** Han pasado 84 años… _**-la golpean por chistosita-**_

 **Tetsuna:** Lamentamos mucho la tardanza con este capítulo. _**-hace una reverencia de 90°-**_

 **Marlene:** Pero aquí lo tienen, siempre estuvieron preguntándonos sobre si lo íbamos a continuar y nosotras siempre contestamos que sí, que nunca lo abandonaríamos sin importan cuanto nos tardáramos y nunca mentimos.

 **Angelice:** Sin embargo estamos conscientes que tardamos mucho y en serio que lo lamentamos.

 **Marlene:** Por lo que como recompensa… ¡SPOILER! Del próximo capítulo.

 **::::**

 _El sonido de su celular interrumpió su tranquilidad, miro hacia atrás donde su celular vibraba y sonaba. Se acercó a la cama tomando el móvil, contestando sin fijarse en el número que le llamaba._

― _¿Bueno? -hablo en japonés, el idioma del cual ya estaba acostumbrada hablar más que su lengua materna._

― _Tiempo sin hablar querida hermanita -abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa al reconocer la voz del otro lado. Era imposible no reconocerla incluso si hace tiempo que no habla en italiano. Aquella voz tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo irritante._

― _Stephano… ―susurro la pelirosa aquel nombre._

 **::::**

 **Tetsuna:** Si descubren de qué personajes se tratan probablemente intentemos todo para subirlo en un mes… solo si lo descubren…

 **Angelice:** ¿Eh? Pensé que anunciaríamos que Resplandecer lo publicaríamos Anualmente **-** _ **las mira con una sonrisa-**_

 **Mar / Tetsu:** ¡No digas nuestro calendario! _**-le gritan y Tetsuna la golpea con Hachiko y la noquea-**_

 **Marlene:** No le crean _**-ríe nerviosamente mientras la otra sigue golpeando a la inconsciente-**_

 **Tetsuna:** Nos vemos el próximo mes o hasta que el próximo capítulo esté terminado…

 **Nos vemos~**

 **Bye~**


End file.
